Sewing Time: Threads of Fate
by Opin88
Summary: When time was split to three, Link needed all of his strength to defeat Ganon. But now that Ganon has been defeated, how is Link going to fix the damage that he caused in the timeline? After all, its about time the splits were sewn back together. But how? Link can't be in three places at once… can he? High school student, slave, and knight. What happens when the three collide?
1. Defeated Split

When time was split to three, Link needed all of his strength to defeat Ganon. But now that Ganon has been defeated, how is Link going to fix the damage that he caused in the timeline? After all, its about time the splits were sewn back together. But how? Link can't be in three places at once… can he? High school student, slave, and knight. What happens when the three collide? Only time will tell… Action, adventure, mystery, little to no romance (any at all is total LinkxZelda because its canon). NO YAOI! Ocs are mostly bit parts. Anything greater is severely limited. Rated T for blood, mild swearing, and my own paranoia.

* * *

**^ That is the WHOLE summary. I've decided that with this being my first fanfic ever, I might as well make it a good one! Please bear in mind that while the chapters may be short, I'm going to post them three at a time every (if possible) Saturday. If by some chance (like with the first three), I can't get them up a Saturday, they will be up on Sunday. At this point, I'm already writing chapter 30. However, I'm going to be very constrained with time because of the classes I have after the semester break and I would like to have some leeway so that I can keep a tight schedule.**

* * *

I, the hero of time, split time into three pieces. In one split, I was defeated. In another, I saved the world as an adult. And in the final split, I saved the world as a child.

Because evil reigned supreme, I was forced to only reincarnate myself very few times in order to have enough strength to actually defeat the evil. But now, evil is dead! The three splits were never meant to exist and its my duty to sew the fabric of time back together. But how?…

*gasp* Of course!...

* * *

**^ That was the prologue. I've also decided that the prologue and the first chapter will be on the same page because of the whole 'please read these chapters in intervals of three' thing messing with the mathematical minds out there (like mine). Three last things I'd like to address are that I'm trying to make this oblivious enough that non Zelda fans would be able to understand it, but referential enough that long time hardcore fans will be able to feel like they aren't reading stuff that they already know over and over again. Another thing is that this thing has seen no beta. And the final thing is that despite how the chapters may seem like they are unrelated, trust me when I say that you will begin to notice a pattern that I will never break and you will soon realize that they are all pointing towards the same point (just wait for the double digit chapters). Now, with that out of the way, I hope that I will never have make another author's note this long again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. That belongs to Nintendo!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Defeated Split

It would have been a rather fine day… if it wasn't for the Master barking orders like a madman. I can understand that the man coming today is very wealthy, and therefore, should be impressed. Which is why I'm working so hard for my Master today in hopes that I'm treated well when he leaves. If I can gain the favor, even a little, I might be able to protect some of my fellow slaves.

You see, many years ago, we with the pointed ears lived in a country called 'Hyrule', until a tragedy struck. The legends say that "time ripped in a split and the King of Evil emerged". What that means? I have no idea. Some people theorize that it means someone evil put Hyrule into a weakened state from within and caused Hyrule to become too weak to fend off the neighboring countries that invaded. Afterward, it was ordered that all people with pointed ears become either a slave or dead.

Either way, our culture completely died after that order became law. All of us with pointed ears can do now is pray and hope for a miracle. But for now, all of the people with round ears think that they're better than us. Its not like we want to flip the tables, but nobody wants to be a slave anymore. Mainly, we just want to go home.  
My name is Link… or at least that's what my mother named me. When I was three years old, I was sold to my second Master, and since then, I've been sold, bought, or traded to six other Masters. I also haven't seen any of my family since that fateful day. Every time a slave is transferred from one Master to another, the new Master calls them by a different number. Right now, I'm number 28.

My last Master had taken me shopping with her so that I could carry her stuff. Somewhere along the line, a thief stole her purse and I immediately ran after him. When I caught him and handed him over to the authorities, I also returned to my Master to return her purse only to discover that in the time it took me to do that, I had been sold to another Master… again. I'm not sure if I was sold because I ran off, or bought because I ran after a thief. All I do know is that five other people have tried to buy me since then and failed.

But back to today. The wealthy man that's visiting today apparently gained his wealth by exploring treasure filled places and selling his discoveries. This makes him much more famous and renowned. Although, he also uses slaves to do a lot of the work, which makes me nervous. My Master may also be wealthy, but this guy is somehow better, according to Master.

Either way, I know that his is important to Master, so I have to do my best or else I just know I'll feel super guilty. My third Master would only ever punish us by making us feel so guilty for screwing up. After having that Master, I can never shake the absolutely horrible feeling of guilt whenever I screw up on my Master. And with a knock on the door, here's that guy!


	2. Adult Split

Chapter 2: Adult Split

Chemistry, Home Ec, Lunch, Science, Math. That's my daily schedule… I hate high school! I'd much rather be out there on an adventure. But as if that'll ever happen!

My name is Link. Great name, I know! I live in New Hyrule and go to Hyrule High School. Why is it called New Hyrule? It beats Me. I don't even know if there was ever an Old Hyrule, but oh well.

Every year in my school, there is a trip funded by the King (yes, we run on a monarchy) for every student with good grades to visit a bunch of deserted islands that has a special place near the middle of it called the 'Tower of the Gods'. Apparently, its something to do with history and they're just hoping that we find something new. A bunch of bull if you ask me, but I'll do anything to get away from this extremely repetitive life for a while. That and I want a change of scenery as well; all of these motivational posters are starting to annoy me! It may not be a grand adventure of epic proportions where I have to save the world or anything, but at least its SOMETHING!

I'm pulling mostly 90% grades in my classes, so I'm hoping to be among the 5 people per year that are allowed to go. From what I've heard, the 'Tower of the Gods' is a roughly 20 storey tower made of stone in the middle of the ocean with absolutely no surrounding bit of land at all! Frankly, I'll believe it when I see it. Those who have gone came back changed, but no one would put it in greater detail than "its just really creepy". Well, I'm not scared of anything!

I've already signed up, but I was the 28th to do so. So, I don't expect to actually be going. It was a close one, though; there are only 30 spots on the consideration sheet. Well, we'll see what unfolds. The good part is that if I'm chosen and I make a discovery of some sort, then we'll get to meet the princess! The best part is, the princess is the same age as me!

Oh, here comes the announcement that calls all those who were picked to the office. "Will the following students please come to the office: Chelsea Mevins, Zelda Ailyh, Andrew Furo, Ethan Sall, and…"


	3. Child Split

Chapter 3: Child Split

Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, block, stab, OW! That hurt! What am I doing? I'm training with a sword! I didn't react properly, so I ended up falling on my butt. Well, at least this is just training and not the real thing.

I have to train in case monsters attack my country of Hyrule. There's been a long time of peace, but it seems Hyrule is still prone to at least minor attacks from neighboring countries every now and then. While I'm not the best, I still have the potential to use magic. And use it, I will if that means I can protect the royal family. Its said that we can only use magic because our ears are pointed and because of that, we can hear the voices of the gods. I'd like to say that I don't believe that tidbit, but it would explain a lot.

My name is Link, a knight of Hyrule! My father was a knight who died in action, and because of that, the princess began to pity me, which led to me knowing her quite well and us growing up as childhood friends! Being so close to the princess has its perks, but I also get a LOT of jealous looks when I walk around town with her. Irregardless, Its all worth it when I love my job this much. I get to help people in every situation despite my own troubles.

Lately though, there have been monster sightings around the shrine of the gods and many people are concerned about what might be going on there. Unfortunately, I can't go to investigate unless I'm ordered to do so. Until then, My duty is to stay here, train, and protect the princess. Speaking of which, she wanted to see me when I was finished with My training for the day. She probably wants me to be her personal bodyguard and just stand behind her for another dinner party tonight. Oh well, I might as well bring her a flower on my there.

* * *

**Well, that's that! Please tell me what you think in a review and please know that the reason I'm basing all of my OCs off of real people with only their last names changed is due to the fact that they are only placeholders/people that are being used to make everything seem real enough to be rational. I swear, it took me HOURS to understand how uploading stuff on this site works. Hence why this thing was a piece of crap for a while there. :/ Either way, thank you very much for reading! See you next week with three more chapters! ;D**


	4. The Trade

**The fact that I uploaded so late in the day was because I live in a hick town in the middle of nowhere and rarely get a chance to go up to the closest city. You can guess where I've been all day. Please bear in mind that ALL of my ocs are based off of real people who's permission I got to use them. I do it like this because I'm horrible at coming up with my own characters. No, I'm not accepting ocs. I bet you can't guess which oc is based off of me. ;) As you can probably tell, I still don't have a beta. Either way, enjoy and I'll see you at the end of chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Trade

When Master opened the door, I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Tall and thin with deep blue eyes and long blonde hair flowing freely over her ears. She looked close to my age of 16 and when I imagined her with pointed ears, my heart melted! I've never seen such beauty wrapped in such expensive looking clothes… wait! Expensive?! This can't be the guy!

"Welcome, Lady Zelda. Please come in." I heard Master say, and a huge realization slapped me in the face; THIS WAS THE FAMOUS EXPLORER! I could feel my face getting hot. What was going on?! Good thing Master never asked me to greet her or anything, because I just couldn't stand there any longer.  
Ten minutes later, me and three other slaves were eavesdropping on Master's and Lady Zelda's conversation. They were joking and telling stories. We were confused as to why no business was being conducted until…

"Speaking of slaves…" Lady Zelda began "… I've been renting able bodied or very dedicated slaves for My newest expedition that will be launching tomorrow. I heard the rumors that you recently obtained an amazing slave and I only have room for one more. I'm willing to pay 1000 rupees to _rent_ him; 500 now, 500 by the end of it. What do you say?"  
"I say…" Started Master, with quite a perverted tone and look in his eyes. "… It sounds like a deal!… Number 28, quit eavesdropping and come here. Numbers 23, 46, and 92, quit trying to hide. I know you're there."

I felt a stone in my stomach as my mind raced. Panicked, all four of us came out of hiding and the other three just stood there while I stepped forward just as I was told, waiting for a punishment that never came. Instead, I heard the clanging of rupees on the table; Two huge gold ones and on large silver one.

"Well, Number 28, you temporarily belong to Lady Zelda now." At this point, I knew what to do; I walked over to Lady Ze- no! Master- and stood behind her. It was now that I saw the reason for her keeping her hair over her ears; she had scars all over her ugly round ears. My heart fell for her at this point, despite the ears. She's suffered enough with those scars! I don't want her to suffer from them anymore.

Master (Zelda) looked at the clock and said "I really should be going now. Thank you for your cooperation. Lets go, Number… 16." 16?! Well, either way, I had to follow her to her horse cart. She urged Me in after her. To which I promptly obliged. After closing the door behind me, I stole a glance back at My old Master, Sir Fordread, and was secretly glad that, even if temporarily, I have the new Master that makes My heart race like it does.

Respectfully, I had My head dipped for the ride until Master (Zelda) broke the silence.  
"I'm just curious. What did your parents name you?" I was shocked! A Master has never asked Me of My name. It took a while to get over the shock. But as soon as I recovered, I told her My name.

"Link?" Master asked to confirm. I nodded. She continued "That sounds so… familiar. I wonder where I've heard it before?" After that, I swear I blushed so hard, my face was on fire!

"Well, anyway, We're going to investigate a very remote location that no one has ever returned alive from called 'The Chamber of the Gods', in an old country that used to be called…" She paused, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Hyrule!"


	5. Well, Lets Go

Chapter 5: Well, Let's Go

"…Link Eroreaf." I gasped! That's me! I WAS CHOSEN! I rushed my way down to the office as quickly as I could and found out that the others still beat me there!

Two girls and two guys. One girl was very short with brunette hair held back in a ponytail, green eyes, and a slim body while wearing rectangular glasses that had a pen hanging off of them. The other girl was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen! Long blonde hair, tall and thin, crystal clear blue eyes, and the soft look that made my heart melt on the spot. The guys were both very wide brunettes, but one was nearly bald, and the other had a fake tail attached to his belt! I decided not to question either the pen or the tail and just pass those two off as weird.

The teacher put in charge of the trip walked up to us and I instantly recognized him as my chemistry teacher, Mr. Marchand. This guy was also a math and gym teacher. As a gym teacher, he was involved in nearly every sports program in my school, making him very buff looking. Still though, he was actually very smart and nice. I was quite glad that they choose this guy to oversee the trip.

"Okay, now that you're all here, Chelsea, Zelda, Ethan, Andrew, and Link…" Pointing to the brunette girl, the blonde girl, the nearly bald guy (just his preferred style, I guess), the guy with the fake tail, and me, respectively. "… Here's what's gonna happen; In two weeks, we are going to travel by car to a seaside port where we will have a boat set aside for us to use to get to 'the tower of the gods'. Then, we will spend some time there, and afterward, we will travel to whatever islands you guys want to go to."

Everyone, myself included, nodded and then left. I decided to follow Zelda to see if she would talk to Me. Before I knew it, I had asked her out. Unfortunately, she shot Me down, saying that she was too busy. But then, My heart soared when she told Me that she would go after the trip.

You know what? There's a word for this. And that word is 'SCORE'!


	6. Escourt

Chapter 6: Escourt

"Hello Link. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here." The Princess started, I nodded.  
"Well, I'm sure you've heard the rumors about monsters being sighted near the 'shrine of the gods'.

Whether these rumors are true or not, I want you to escort me to and inside of the shrine. I don't want anyone else to come because I don't want to attract too much attention, but I need for you to come with Me." I quickly agreed. I would do anything for Princess Zelda!

She acts like a queen for her land because disease claimed her parents a long time ago. Everyone just calls her 'Princess' because she is so young. With her long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and regal demeanor , everyone loves her. Especially me!

It takes about two weeks to get there, so I had to prepare. But first, I handed her the flower I brought. And then I came to one of the greatest realizations I've ever came to; I love seeing the Princess happy more than anything else. I can feel something inside me begin to heat up and swell whenever I see her happy. I just feels so nice and warm, that I can't contain it sometimes, and I smile the greatest smile I can muster.

When the Princess sees me smile like this, she smiles back with a smile that would melt even a statue's heart with its charm. She may have already been smiling, but this one is much better than the last one. Zelda truly was my best friend. I knew that I was going to like this trip!

* * *

**Please Review! Also, if you're wondering about Link's last name in chapter 5, reverse it... Yea, I'm just that creative when it come to names and such. *sigh* which is also why I'm basing all of my ocs off of me and my friends. Also, PLEASE! Someone tell me how to linebreak. Either way, thank you for reading! ^_^**


	7. The Expidition

**Okay, I really didn't get to say it last week, but don't worry about the O.C.s if anything, they are only there as half seen supports for Link. I apologize for the overload of them, but my friends were bugging me to put them in the fic. *Sigh* Well, at least they know that I'm not really going to use them for anything other than hiding plot ho- I mean supporting Link. I would also like to thank the whole 5 people who actually like this still unbetaed (if that's even a word) fanfic. I also forgot to mention that the reason for the long name is that I'm making the whole thing into a trilogy and this is the first. Any errors, even tiny typos, that you see, I would love to know about. One last thing; I'm writing this in the same format that the games themselves are set up. Therefore, it becomes a bit of a challenge for me to format this accordingly. That was all I wanted to say for now. See you at the end of chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Expedition

"Here we are!" Chimed Master. I saw before me, a cave leading underground. After I had found out that we were going to Hyrule, everything became a blur. Then, I was standing with Master in front of me and two other slaves to each side of Me. To my left, at the end, there was a short girl with blonde hair. This girl claimed to have been born without her left ear or right thumb.

This girl's name was Sara and her number was 22. The other slave to my left was also small of stature, but was still much taller than Sara. His name was Kieren and his number was 14. Both of the slaves to My right were guys; the one on the end being extremely tall and of a good width for his height, named Mitchell and numbered as 5, and the semi-short and fat smart mouthed jerk named Zane and numbered as 42.

Suddenly, Master handed us all swords so that we could defend ourselves, each other, and her. I strapped mine to my back so that I could use it if need be. Master then turned around and said

"Alright, No one has ever returned from inside that cave. But I think we might be able to come back victorious if we work together. However, I think I should mention that if anything 'happens' to Me, I want you all to stick together and try to save your own skins."

I had never, up to that point, heard a Master be that selfless towards their slaves. And with that, I promised to protect her to the very end! I was not surprised when the other slaves promised that as well. And finally, we entered the 'Chamber of the Gods'.

* * *

This place was HUGE! Already, we had dodged traps, solved puzzles, and killed various monsters that I didn't even know had existed within the realm of reality. But we weren't done yet! Next, we were faced with a giant locked door. The key for this door was obviously huge and intricate. It seemed like we had to backtrack.

We turned around to discover that the door we came in through had closed and locked behind us. Great! (note sarcasm) Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the middle of the room. I was the furthest away, so I was hit with the least amount of knock back. This at least allowed me to get up and fight!

I fought desperately against the large knight in red armor. It barely seemed like I was doing any damage to him, but I continued to fight for mine and the others' lives! Until finally, he dropped to the ground and disappeared in a large puff of purple smoke. But before I could even ask what the heck that was, I heard a loud clank and saw a different door that I had never noticed before open up.

Everyone managed to stand up at this point and they began to praise me. Even Master was praising me, calling me a natural. But I soon noticed that even though a new area had opened up, the old way back was still closed off. We began to head into this new area to find only one room with a rather large treasure chest in the middle of it. Master opened it to find a very large and intricate key inside. It didn't take us long to figure out that this was what we needed to proceed!

After some fumbling around with the lock, it opened to reveal a large circular room with a raised center. There were two other doors with different, but just as intricate locks that were equal distances away from each other. I looked where Master was looking and found that in the center, there were three triangles forming a larger triangle with an upside-down triangular hole in the middle. But when we tried to leave the center, something stopped me… and only me.

Some further investigations revealed two barriers cutting off the other two thirds of the room from us. I was still stuck in the center, though. Even if the others could come and go from it as they pleased. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light from the absolute center of the room, and I saw other people that hadn't been there before! All of them had pointed ears and looked just as confused as Me.

One of the other two people in the center platform looked very regal, old fashioned, and proud of himself. Although he still looked extremely confused. The other one had a very weird taste in fashion and looked like he had been very stressed for years! Wait… why did their faces look so much like mine?


	8. The Trip

Chapter 8: The Trip

Things went exactly as planned. On the way to the harbor, we were told several times that we weren't aloud to touch anything in the 'Tower of the Gods'. We all listened and nodded, acting like good little students just to get him to shut up. Even though Ethan and Andrew (presumably friends) kept on snickering, Chelsea kept on telling them not to blow it, and Zelda kept on laughing at the situation. This was going to be fun!

When we were finally there, I realized that all of the claims people had made were true. It looked like there was some eroded stone creating a circle around it, but I couldn't be sure. We received one final warning about how delicate everything inside was before we entered. But when we did, I started getting creeped out…

* * *

I did it! Well… kinda. Ethan and Andrew got into a bit of a fight and bumped me, making Me fall over a ledge and next to a really freaky statue. In trying to get me out, the guys started panicking, but I found a switch that, when pressed, created a heavenly rainbow coloured stairway leading back up… Whatever works, I guess.

On my way up, I noticed something horrifying; the statue was following me! It wasn't walking or anything, but it WAS hopping after me. After talking to Mr. Marchand about it, we decided to call it Ben, just for namesake, and to (for the most part) ignore it. When we made it back to the entry room, Ben hopped over to a switch that I had never noticed before. And when Ben stood on it, the water stopped flowing out of the hole in the wall. This opened up a new area that we decided to explore.

After a while, we appeared in a large circular room with a HUGE lock on the door. When we decided to turn back, a lightning bolt struck in the center of the room and a huge thing wearing a red suit of armor began to attack! Eventually, Mr. Marchand made it drop its sword, which I immediately picked up and began attacking the thing with. After a while, it died in a puff of purple smoke. It was a stunned silence all around.

That was until a door that we hadn't noticed before had opened. Everyone began to ramble off how cool I was or how trippy this whole thing was, but I seemed to be the only one that noticed that we still had no way back. When I mentioned this, the girls began to worry and the other guys began to think. But wait… Where was Andrew? I turned around to see him struggling to hold the biggest key that I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Umm… where did you get that?" Chelsea asked him. Discovered, he tried to act nonchalant about it and simply replied;

"From the room that just opened."…

Everyone but Ethan was dumbstruck. Ethan, however, immediately tried to take the key. To which Andrew began to fight back until Chelsea jumped in out of nowhere and snatched the key from both of them, took it over to the lock, and opened the door. The key disappeared and everyone went inside. This was another circular room, but with a raised center!

I climbed the stairs to look at the center; it had three triangles that formed a larger triangle with an upside-down triangular hole in the middle. We found out just then that the other two thirds of the room were blocked off by an invisible barrier that glowed slightly when you touched it. Wow, this was really cliché. Next thing you'd tell Me, was that the same thing was going to stop Me from leaving the cen-

What the heck?! The guys noticed and then started trying to get Me out before a huge flash of light came from the absolute center of the room! I looked to see other people in the blocked off parts of the center! The person to my left looked like some sort of weirdo with his regal and really old fashioned look. The weirdest thing was that he actually seemed proud of himself (although just as confused as Me).

The person to My right was wearing rags and looked extremely poor. Almost like he was a slave of some sort! I could see other people behind them both, but there was something weird about these two who were in the center with Me. What creeped Me out the most though, was that both of their faces looked exactly like Mine…


	9. The Magic

Chapter 9: The Magic

The shrine of the Gods was a sacred place that very few were allowed to enter. The Princess was one of those few. The royal family was said to have the 'blood of the goddess', whatever that meant. Most people thought that it was the reason for the royal family's sacred powers that protected them.

Once we were inside, Zelda began to talk.

"Link, I'm about to tell you something that no one outside of the royal family should know. So please pay attention." At that, I leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

"The shrine of the gods is much bigger than meets the eye. It has a…" she paused and pushed on something to reveal a hidden staircase leading downwards. "…secret passage."

I gasped, but not for long. As the Princess led the way sown, I followed her until we reached the underground floor. When we got there, I realized just how big this place truly was. Promising to protect her, I followed the princess through the rest of the shrine…

* * *

…Until we came across a large door that was locked and had no choice but to turn back. But alas, a flash of lightning struck in the middle of the room and a red suit of armor appeared. I was confused at first until I realized exactly what I was looking at; a darknut! I knew exactly what to do.

I had cut the ropes that held its armor together and disarmed it (wow, I made that sound a lot easier than it really was). Just a few slashes and it was down, disappearing in the purple cloud of smoke that I was used to. It was after this that I realized that our way back was blocked by bars in front of the door. On the other hand, a different door had opened, leading to another room.

Inside the other room was a single treasure chest that when I looked inside, there was a very large key! It looked like it could fit perfectly into the very large lock in the previous room. It was a no-brainer to figure out what to do at this point, so I tried it on said lock. The lock quickly crumbled away into nothing. Princess Zelda and I stepped inside.

I saw a very large circular room inside with a raised center. In the middle of the center, was the symbol of the triforce! This must be where Zelda wanted to go. She began speaking to Me again.

"I was only ever told how to get here. I was never told anything other than that. Except for when the priest told Me that when I feel a strong time approaching, to bring the one most precious to me here. That one is you, Link!"

I was honored and scared at the same time. When she instructed Me to climb to the center, I realized that there were barriers preventing Me from either leaving the center, or going to the other two thirds of the room! Irregardless, I trusted the Princess and climbed to the center only to be greeted by the absolute center of the raised platform giving off a flash of light. What I saw after that nearly gave me a heart attack.

I saw two other boys. One had an extremely weird sense of fashion and looked like he had been stressed for years on end. The other looked as poor as a slave! But the thing that freaked me out the most was their faces… They looked exactly like Me!

* * *

**Well, that's the first real cliffhanger that you'll see. But don't worry, you'll get to know what happens next week. Anyone also remember how I mentioned that once we get into the double digits, the whole thing will really pick up? Yea, I wasn't kidding. But still, I REALLY want to know what you guys think. So, PLEASE REVIEW!... please?**


	10. Confusion

**First things first, redundant reply to a review is redundant! Sorry about that. At least I fixed a bunch of grammatical errors thanks to it (the sheer amount of them had me literally telling my mother that I am error, lol). Anyway, I should warn you right now that in keeping close to the actual games, I'm making it so that while it is implied that Link is talking, he has no actual dialogue. All of the other characters are talking instead. ^_^ That is the biggest challenge, but I do dislike fanfics that break canon by making him actually have dialogue. Link, however, CAN and does talk. Just with him not having actual dialogue. Now, without further ado, I'll see you at the end of chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Confusion

I stared at the two in front of me, shocked. It seemed as though the both of them were just as shocked as me. It was then that I looked behind them and noticed that, like me, they were not alone. Behind the regal one was a lone girl that looked (aside from clothes) just like Master. Behind the weird one, was one tall and buff man, two short and wide boys, an extremely short girl with brunette hair, and a girl that (once again) looked exactly like Master!

Suddenly, we heard a voice. One like that of a woman's speaking something in an inaudible language (her speech sounded pretty choppy, too). When she stopped, the center of the triangular hole in the middle of the design began to glow again with a pillar of light going upward. The regal one simply looked at the girl behind him questioningly. When the girl nodded, he stepped into the light and disappeared.

Everyone but the girl was shocked! The girl, however, simply stood there and stared at the pillar of light. I looked at the weird one, who simply looked at the others behind himself and began speaking. I might as well have been deaf because I couldn't hear a thing coming from him or the people with him. He started arguing with the others, looking pretty frustrated. Then, I heard Master speak up.

"If that's the only way for you to get out of there, then I guess you've got to go…" Honestly, I was surprised at her willingness. But then again, I had been put in much worse situations by other Masters before her and turned out just fine. I turned around and saw as the weird one stubbornly walked in and disappeared while most of the others behind him reached for him fruitlessly. There was no other choice for me now. I stepped into the pillar of light.


	11. The Battle

Chapter 11: The Battle

I saw a flash of light that ended quickly. When I looked up, I found that I was in a really dark room and the regal one was standing there with a sword drawn, staring at some sort of still, dark figure not too far from here. Suddenly, I saw a flash of light beside me and the poor one appeared out of nowhere! We looked at each other before there was a noise coming from where the regal one was staring.

He said something in another language. When he looked at us, he noticed that neither of us could understand. He caught on quickly and pointed to a moving shadow, uttering something under his breath. What did he say? Something along the lines of Magawyrm?

Well, whatever. This thing couldn't be… that….. Bad?…. OH MY GODS! It was a giant centipede! What the hell?!

I looked over to the poor one, who just stood there, dumbfounded. The regal one, however, instantly ran at the creature and jumped onto its back, but he was readily shook off. Just as it began to charge at us, though, he got up and stabbed the creature in its eye. I watched as the poor one drew a sword of his own, making me feel like the odd one out.

There had to be something I could do! Then I noticed that we were on a raised platform above a (seemingly) bottomless pit. All I had to do was lure it over here. I started trying to get its attention, to which the other two looked concerned for my sanity. Eventually, it charged at me!

I just barely managed to dodge it! When it stopped just short of the edge, the other two clued in and roundhouse kicked it in sync. More power seemed to come from the regal one, but that didn't matter much when the monster actually fell over the edge! We did it!

I stopped celebrating when I heard a strange buzzing noise. I got louder and louder until the other two stopped celebrating. They looked behind me and saw something that made one groan and the other step back. I turned around and realized that 'Magawyrm' had WINGS!


	12. Magawyrm's Rage

Chapter 12: Magawyrm's Rage

I had half expected something like this. Magawyrm (that's what I decided to call it) began to fly at us as we scattered. Unfortunately, it managed to catch the weird one. As it began to fly away, I grabbed its tail-hair like things (please don't try to tell me what they really were) and began to climb. It stopped in midair and tried to eat the weird one when the poor one threw his sword right into its mouth, making it fall to the ground!

Thankfully, I landed on top of Magawyrm and was able to run up its spine to deliver a finishing blow to the head. But when I finally got there, Magawyrm flew up, knocking Me off and keeping the weird one tightly in its grasp. It must have swallowed the sword! When I was able to look up, I witnessed Magawyrm stuff the weird one into its mouth!

When it closed its mouth, I figured we had less than a minute to get him out before he died in there. That was if Magawyrm was kind enough to swallow him whole. I was about to try and lure Magawyrm down here using the same tactic that the weird one had used earlier, when suddenly, it began to act… well, weird; it started flailing around and spitting blood! Then it crashed to the ground.

I ran over to find that it was dead! I opened it's mouth in hopes of finding something, when a whole lot of blood immediately poured out! I heard the poor one vomit in the background, but I had enough battle experience to resist. I reached My hand inside and I could feel in come in contact with something that simply wasn't a tooth! I immediately grabbed and pulled it to find the weird one having been completely soaked in Magawyrm's blood and with the poor one's sword in his hand. Then, he coughed!

The weird one was alive! I felt an unusual amount of relief as I helped him to stand up. The poor one walked up to us and took the other side of the weird one. I felt a jolt that seemed like the others did too. All of a sudden, Magawyrm's body began to glow! When Magawyrm's body was one pure white mass that strained our eyes, it just exploded.

The glowing spots in the air from the explosion came together in three balls of light that shot for each of us. All I saw after that was another bright flash of light before the three of us were in another place I didn't recognize. We were standing on a small pillar surrounded by nothing but light. None of us knew what to do until the same jumbled voice from before began to speak again. This time, however, I could understand it!

"Well done, Master Link."

* * *

**Well, I don't think I did too bad for my first time writing a battle. I tried to keep things interesting, at least. Please review so that I know if I can write battles well. I love all of you who have read this far, so please let me know what aspects you like regarding this story. And with that, I'm out. See you next week! ^_^**


	13. Master

**Well, that didn't take very long. For those of you who just found this fanfic, I'm talking about the temporary hiatus that the blue screen of death forced me to take. Grrrr... At least it only lasted me a single week and, as I promised, I will be making up for that by not only posting the chapters that I missed, but also the chapters that were supposed to go up this week anyway. Mind that this also begets a 6 chapter upload for this week. Also, another thing for those of you who just found this fanfic; I finally found a beta! Kingdommast is amazing! Frankly, I really appreciate that all of you were able to understand and bear with this little setback, so THANK YOU! Now, without further ado, I present to you all of chapters 13-18! (Which means I'll see you at the end of chapter 18, as opposed to 15).**

* * *

Chapter 13: Master

'Master'?! I had never been even poked at about being a Master before. This must be some sort of sick joke. But it did say my name afterward… All in all, I was very confused. The voice began to speak again.

"I have a message from your former self. Allow me to recite it." I nodded, but so did the others. Could coincidence lead to us having the same name? And if so, which one of us could she be talking to? Not only that, but if we didn't speak the same language, how could they understand her?

"A split of time to three. Forever, it would have been… if not for you. Time, ripped apart, sharing the same past. The past of destiny… the present of difference… the future of coming together. All must be set in place.

"My soul, I split to three and send out as thee. Different, but the same. Together, each third must come to sew the thread of space back to each time. Alike the clothing upon your back, the holes will never truly be repaired. Forever, the history of the splits shall send back. 'Tis my fault, 'tis my responsibility.

"To my future self, split to three, I ask of thee to complete thy destiny as myself, reborn."… I had no idea what she was talking about! The weird one looked even more confused, but the regal one looked like he at least somewhat understood. He either knew something more, or was just faking it… yes, he was faking it! He seems just as confused as both the weird one and me.

There was another bright flash of light and the next thing I knew, we were standing back in the room with the raised platform and everyone else. I also noticed that the regal one and I were still supporting the blood soaked weird one. The ones who probably traveled here with the weird one looked shocked, confused, concerned, and disgusted all at once. It was then that the weird one began to assure the others that he was all right. Immediately, I pointed out that I could understand him!

The other two seemed just as surprised as me! Not only that, but all of the others in the room were sharing the same looks as us. One whom I didn't know finally asked

"Okay, I want to know what the heck happened!" I could only think that this explanation was going to take a long time…


	14. Discussion

Chapter 14: Discussion

Mr. Marchand wanted to know what happened to lead up to me being utterly _soaked_ in blood (ew), so we started to explain…

When we were finished explaining (omitting the part with the female computer voice), we were all met with weird looks before Ethan spoke up with a "cool!". I felt pretty proud of myself after that. It was then that all of us started to become even more confused over everyone's drastically different looks. The others like me and I finally decided to recite what the computer voice said, hoping that SOMEONE was able to decode it. At this, the really poor looking girl that was likely with the poor one asked

"So, were basically from alternate dimensions of each other?" Before anyone else could reply, the Zelda look alike girl that had stood behind the regal one spoke up.

"That is presumably true. I was able to tell as soon as we all became visible to each other." She paused, and then looked at the poor one and me. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are your names… Link?" Every single person but her began to freak out when we confirmed her assumption. Not 'freak out' as in yell and scream while running around, but freak out as in acting like their minds had exploded.

After a bit more talking, we managed to figure it out; the poor one was a slave from a ruined Hyrule. While the regal one was a knight from a medieval Hyrule. Due to one hero's actions, these alternate dimensions were created. And the other Links and I had to fix the differences between the dimensions… I probably never would have believed it if all that crap from before hadn't happened!

To top it all off, all three different Zeldas were here as well. I discovered that 'my' Zelda was the princess of 'my' Hyrule (which was a legitimately huge shock for me). 'Regal Link's' Zelda was well known as the princess of that Hyrule, but 'Slave Link's' Zelda was another story altogether. When she began to tell her story, we all listened.


	15. Slave Master Zelda

Chapter 15: Slave Master Zelda

"I'm the child of a pointed ears woman and a rounded ears man. When I was born, my father couldn't bear to lose me or make me suffer- he was a very nice man- so he cut parts of my ears off to make them appear rounded. He claimed to have adopted me as an orphan, but myself, my mother, and (of course) my father all knew the truth. When he couldn't explain the scars on my ears, he took my on an expedition and claimed that a wild animal had attacked me. That, however, was when I fell in love with exploring and I simply couldn't help myself.

"I have to act as much like a rounded ear person as possible. However, my father still allows me to go on as many expeditions as I want because I'm making him even richer than what he already is. I always knew I was born with semi- pointed ears, but I never suspected that I'm descended of Hylian royalty! I guess this just proves that almost anything can happen."

It took me a while to register what she was really saying, but after a few questions about the state of that 'dimension', (as it was called by the others) I was able to understand. I commended her for her bravery and I could understand the motivation behind being involved in the slave trade as well; she wanted to make the slaves as happy as they could be, given their situation. THAT was the Zelda that I knew and loved. It seems not much differed in between dimensions.

Then there was the matter of our purpose here. Apparently, the 'Slave Link' was only being rented. I escorted the princess. But the 'High School Student Link' was only here by luck and had to leave very soon. We had to come up with a plan!

Eventually, we decided; 'my' Zelda would have me escort her home. Afterward, she would give me permission to take extended leave for however long it would take me and the other two… Links… to complete out quest. The first thing I would do after that would be to come straight back here! That seemed pretty flawless.

The 'Slave Link' would be pronounced as dead to his old master and would come with me for preparation. That essentially made him free. However, the 'High School Student Link' would have to be taken back home. Although they _had_ promised to leave a map, instructions, and a boat (why would we need a boat?) for us so that we could find him. That dimension's Zelda claimed that because her father ran the kingdom, she could pull a few strings when the rest of us showed up.

We would have to work around the 'High School Student Link's' schedule. That didn't bother 'Slave Link' or me much. One of the other slaves, the girl again, pointed out that there seemed to be a past, present, future thing going on here; I was the past, the slaves were the present, and the um… 'High School Students' were the future. We all shared a laugh! It was weird, but I guess she was right. After this, we were all sworn to secrecy.

It was time to put the plan into action until the 'High School Student Link' pointed out that none of us had any idea of where to go from here. All three Zeldas instantly told us that they would look into it and figure something out. The eight other people here (that came with the other Links) also swore to help us, should we need it. We also discovered that only we three Links could go in between the dimensions, which could pose a potential problem later on. There was nothing we could do about that, though, so 'Slave Link' came with me (after receiving something from 'High School Student Zelda') and the princess while 'High School Student Link' left for his own home. I would make sure that all of us would be properly equipped for next time.

This was going to get interesting!


	16. Paradise

Chapter 16: Paradise

Training with 'knight Link', as I had begun calling him, had been a blast! It was so easy, what with all of the time that I spent being a slave. I had also never seen so many people with pointed ears in one place, being so happy. I also got to wear an expensive green tunic like 'knight Link' that had chain mail underneath it. Not only that, but I got a much better sword than what I had been using. Finally, I hadn't seen a single rounded ear person since I came!

Something else that I found weird was that there were so many other races that I had never seen before. From the Zora (fish-people) to the Gorons (rock-people), this dimension truly was my definition of paradise! Just before we had left the cham- I mean shrine of the gods, 'high school student Zelda' had giving me something that she called make-up. Using it, I was able to slightly change how I looked so that I wouldn't have to be careful with going outside and blowing out secret. I had never felt so free in my entire life!

But the freedom was short lived when 'knight Link' suggested that we leave. I was a little bit upset, but I wouldn't complain. Truth be told, the both of us were very excited to see an advanced future society. It would take us about two weeks to get to the shrine of the gods. From there, we had no idea whatsoever. The others said that they would leave behind the means for us to get there easily, but no matter what, we knew that it would take us much longer to find the other Link…


	17. The Wait

Chapter 17: The Wait

I was never able to focus in school after that whole incident. Waiting for those guys was becoming harder than I had expected. Thankfully, the others that knew all about it (with the exceptions of Ethan and Andrew) were trying to help me. I never knew that I shared chemistry and math with Chelsea and science with Zelda. They really helped me out there.

Another thing that helped out was that I managed to get parental consent to live on my own. Zelda (with all of her riches) had helped out with the move. As for the date, it was cancelled due to how busy both of us were going to become when the others arrived. All I was able to get in order to accommodate for them without attracting too much attention was a really unstable two bedroom apartment. Oh well, at least it was something!

I ended up getting an even tighter schedule because I had to get a job to support myself, but I was sure Zelda could help me out when it came down to it. Unfortunately, I had been getting a whole bunch of jealous looks when word got out that she actually was the princess. Obviously, Zelda had noticed one day and decided to open up a can of royal whoop-ass… in other words, she so creatively told them off, that I think their minds may have imploded… This girl was awesome!

About eight weeks (two months) after the whole alternate dimension crap (and the incident where I almost got eaten by a giant centipede), I was beginning to doubt that they were coming. That was until I got a knock on the door. When I opened it, I saw the two other versions of myself, but I couldn't tell which one was which. After they came in and set some of their traveling equipment down, one of them handed me some clothing just like theirs; a green tunic with some chain mail. I humored them and put it on, only to realize that the three of us truly were one and the same.


	18. The Journey

Chapter 18: The Journey

Taking about two weeks to travel to and from the shrine of the gods, it took us a full month of travel in my dimension. Although, once I got to 'high school student Link's' (I've really got to find a different thing to call him) dimension, I realized exactly why a boat was needed: we were in the middle of an ocean! The map that they left for us was really hard to read and the instructions were even harder. However, 'slave Link' seemed more easily able to understand it, so I left most of the navigation to him. He was pretty nervous about messing up, but I tried to assure him that it would be fine. Why the languages were different, but the writing was the same, I will never understand.

A few days in, 'slave Link' noticed that I had brought a spare tunic and set of chain mail for the other Link. I explained to 'slave Link' that if it could fit us, it could fit 'high school student Link' After all, it at least seemed like we were one and the same. Being still weird for the both of us, I suspected that we would have to lay low for the other Link.

It had taken us about a week to reach land. According to 'slave Link', the directions were leading us to the Princess rather than 'high school student Link'. I didn't mind it all that much, but I felt that only the other Link could really understand us. Finding her, however, took us nearly three weeks of arduous travel by foot. We were always careful, though. After all, it seemed like people by the dozens were getting eaten by various forms of metal-plated monsters* and we didn't want to be one of those thing's next meals.

When we finally did find the Princess, she was rather busy and frantic, so she simply gave us instructions on how to find the other Link. Finding him, however, was another task altogether that took us a couple of days. Eventually, we came across a very long stream of about 25 buildings that seemed to have roughly four homes per building… well that was convenient! When we thought we had the right one, we knocked.

Turns out, we did get it correct! 'High school student Link' answered the door and let us in immediately. I was afraid that he may have family here, but that fear was laid to rest when he told us that he lived alone. Thank goodness!

After setting down our things, I handed him the tunic and set of chain mail that I had brought for him. He humored me and tried it on, realizing that we truly were one and the same. Then, he stopped and made a weird face. When I asked what was wrong, I was told to take a shower (whatever that meant). Realizing that I had no idea what that meant, he sighed and began to explain something called 'plumbing' to us. This was when we all realized that we were in for one hell of a ride!

* * *

*They're talking about cars. Think about it.

* * *

**So that's that! Thank you again for all of your support and as usual, please review! Actually, I have a question for you: Which of these three Links is your favorite? The one with the most votes might get longer chapters... maybe. Either way, I'll see you guys next week.  
**


	19. Technology

**Hi there! Good to see you. I'm feeling a little dejected right now because of the lack of reviews. Most authors would go on strike until they have more reviews, but I'm not most authors. The thing that I'm most concerned about is writing fabulously up until some sort of point where things become not as wonderful for specific people. I'm the kind of person who wants to please everyone. That may be impossible, but I sure as hell try my best. Unfortunately, I can't do that if I don't know what you guys want. Even if you guys just wanted to say 'its good, I liked it' or something simple like that, I'm fine with it. *sigh* pouty rant over! Either way, here's chapters 19-21**

* * *

Chapter 19: Technology

I think my brain may have broken. Plumbing? Electricity?! 'Knight Link' seemed even more confused than me. But because of all this futuristic stuff, we decided to call 'high school student Link' by 'future Link' now. A shorter name is a better name, according to 'knight Link'? He was kind of bashful about it, but he didn't really argue.

Still though, even _he_ didn't understand how half of this stuff worked, which made both of us a little bit nervous. Eventually though, he made us believe that it was better to simply embrace it. 'Knight Link' insisted that it would only be possible if 'future Link' would agree to not complain about the loss of said technology when he crossed over into our dimensions. After explaining all of this to us, he repeated his earlier request for us to 'take a shower' and claimed that it would benefit everyone greatly. This left 'knight Link' wondering if all of the people in this dimension were clean freaks and me just content with the fact that I was allowed to be clean.

By the time both of us had finished, he had changed back to his regular clothing and prepared some futuristic clothes for us too. As I came into the main room, I saw 'Future Link' pick up some sort of large black rectangle off of a much larger black square and start to press some things on it. I looked at 'knight Link' and he just shrugged. Then, 'Future Link' told us to be quiet as he began to have an (obviously) one-sided conversation with the black rectangle. After waiting a little bit, he turned to us and, noticing our confusion, proceeded to tell us that it was called a 'phone'.

Suddenly, he began referring to it as though it were Zelda. "Knight Link' was about to pull him away and lock him up, thinking he had gone insane until we heard Zelda's voice coming from it; responding to what 'future Link' had said. After a while, we managed to figure out that apparently, a 'phone' allowed it's user to speak directly to anyone, anywhere. What a convenience!

'Future Link' confirmed this and told us that Zelda would be visiting in a few hours. All of a sudden, my stomach began to growl. I instinctively tried to hide it, what with that usually resulting with punishment from a master, but it was too late. I had to calm down, realizing that these two wouldn't do that to me, would they? 'Future Link' just laughed and assumed that traveling had made both of us hungry and he began to prepare what at least looked like food. All I had ever had was gruel when in my dimension and a few fresh plants when in 'Knight Link's' dimension.

That stuff however, looked so good! Real meat (I couldn't tell what animal it was, but I didn't really care), and lots of it, cooking in some sort of pan over some sort of super hot metal rather than a fire. 'Future Link' told us that it was cow meat, but we weren't so sure. What we did know, however, was to try to help him. This resulted in 'knight Link' getting in the way, and 'future Link' kicking the both of us out of the kitchen while he finished up. I felt really guilty about it, but when I heard 'future Link' laughing about it, I got really confused.

After all, I had never seen the person in charge volunteer to do some work themselves. They usually just threw it to the slaves. Then again, we were told some time ago that slavery is not tolerated in this dimension, so I guessed that people had to get used to doing things themselves, no matter the wealth. Even given that, though, I couldn't help but wonder why, after telling both 'knight Link' and me to stay out of the kitchen until he was finished, 'future Link' was laughing… unless there was something else behind that laughter, like say perhaps, forgiveness?


	20. Dinner

Chapter 20: Dinner

It had taken me _hours_ to explain the concepts of plumbing and electricity to the others and it took even longer for me to get them to take showers. Well, 'slave Link' was pretty easy, but 'knight Link' didn't trust it! It was around 5:30 when I decided to make something simple like some hamburger helper or something like that for them. They had to be hungry after travelling for so long on bone rations (I assumed) and that was effortless enough. Zelda had said that she would be here around 8:00, so that would keep them at least a little busy. I would have to find something else to entertain them soon, though.

I liked that they wanted to help me, but all they did was get in my way because there was not enough to do. I should have gone with something a little less effortless, I guess. 'Knight Link' was alright with not having to actually do anything, but 'slave Link' seemed a little butthurt about it. From what I could tell, 'slave Link' seemed a little lost without the whole super strict 'you must do things exactly this way right now or else you get punishment' sort of thing. I could only feel sorry for him; I didn't know what to do to make him feel better. Which made me upset as I could only continue to make dinner.

When it was done and we were all eating, I noticed the different looks on the other Link's faces as they ate; 'knight Link' (I would have to get used to that) looked curious as to what exactly he was eating, but looked too afraid to ask and 'slave Link' looked like he was in heaven. Thinking about it, I came to the obvious conclusion that he had never really eaten anything good before because his people became enslaved. Trying to get my mind off of it, I started trying to figure out what to use to entertain them for the rest of the time that we waited for Zelda and I figured that a movie would keep them entertained without making their minds explode in trying to figure out how it worked. Then, 'knight Link' finally asked me what was in the stuff that we were eating. I had kept the empty box for the stuff just in case and I read off the ingredients list. I also earned a stunned silence from both of them as they looked from me to their plates and back.

Waiting for a response from me, I could tell that they had no idea what half (or maybe more) of those things were. As for said response, I simply shrugged and continued eating. 'Knight Link' shook his head and stated that he had regretted asking, and then he just continued eating. 'Slave Link' on the other hand had already finished. I asked him if he wanted seconds because there was still some left.

He looked at me, confused and I wondered if he had ever even been allowed seconds. I could simply tell that he wanted to say 'yes', but was too afraid to ask. As that suspicion became more solid in my mind, I filled his plate once more. After accepting it gratefully, I could see that he had realized that if he actually wanted something, he simply had to ask. Knowing where that could potentially go, I started getting concerned. After all, if it got to his head, he could potentially end up getting very bossy; it happened all the time in books and whatnot. We had to be careful of that.

When we were all finished, I explained to the other Links that there was really no point in investigating if Zelda _had_ actually found something, and after spending over an hour explaining what film was and how to use a DVD player, I showed them a quick, harmless movie to calm them down. All the while, they had watched in both amazed and stunned silence. After the film ended, I told them that they may use that as their entertainment when I was at school the next day. They looked at me a little confusedly, but I figured that was just because of the idea that they would be left here alone for most of the day. Afterward, though, I would show them how to operate other electronics so as to increase convenience and to make sure that they didn't blow the place up or something like that while I was gone.

Just as I was beginning to wonder where Zelda was, as if on cue, I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it (you guessed it), Zelda stepped inside.


	21. Thread

Chapter 21: Thread

When I saw Zelda, my heart skipped a beat. It was so good to see that familiar face again! However, I could tell that she had something very serious on her mind. I asked her what was wrong and she stated that it was a long story. Everyone taking a seat, she began to explain.

"Okay, so I was researching possibilities and getting pretty desperate, when one night, I had a dream! In my dream, the other two Zeldas appeared. The other princess explained that this was really us communicating via telepathy, so it wasn't really as much of a dream as I had thought. It couldn't last long, though, but she told us to look into legends concerning threads. After that, the dream ended.

"When I looked it up, I discovered that there actually was something called the 'thread of courage'. I was eventually able to pinpoint its exact location using Google maps alongside the legends themselves (plus a few things that only I have access to, hee hee). Apparently, it was created just for the three of you. Although, I decided to wait until all three of you were together until I told you. Get this, though; between then and now, I had yet another dream where I spoke to the other Zeldas.

"Apparently, in the other princess' dimension, there is something called the 'thread of power'. While in the slave master's dimension, there is something called the 'thread of wisdom'. From what I can gather, you have to find these threads and literally sew time back together using them. But then there's the problem of school…' She finished.

That last line had come completely out of nowhere; I didn't know what the word 'school' even meant! 'Slave Link' also looked very confused. Then, finally noticing our confusion, 'future Link' and Zelda began to explain. While Zelda made it sound good, 'future Link' made it sound horrible, explaining it as the reason why he always looked so stressed. I didn't know what to think.

After a while, 'future Link' spoke up and began to ask if it was true that they had the next week off. Zelda confirmed that it was actually the week after. 'Slave Link' and I looked at each other, simply hoping that we had enough time! When we asked if we did, they claimed so. The two future people then began to plot a course that I simply couldn't follow. Although I _could_ read a map, theirs were way too confusing, what with all of the unnecessary lines everywhere, claiming to be roads… 'Slave Link' seemed to be vaguely able to understand it, though.

Suddenly, they claimed to have it perfect. I had to admit that that was rather fast! After looking at the time, Zelda claimed that she should have been home an hour prior. After she left, 'slave Link' sheepishly pointed out that even by horse, we couldn't make it there and back within two days! 'Future Link' simply shrugged it off and claimed that that was why he had a car.

Before we could ask what a car was, he claimed that we should go to bed because he had to get up early for school. Setting 'slave Link' and me up in the spare room, he went to his own. I then reflected on the events of the day. I had concluded that now that we had a goal, we could actually become much more efficient. But for then, all we could do was wait and see what this futuristic world had up its sleeve...

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Let me know. I know it sounds (sounds?) like I'm begging, but that's because I kind of am! Please review!**


	22. Movie

**Okay, pleading didn't work. I got no reviews... DAMN MORALS! They make me upload these chapters anyway. *sigh* Well, the author's notes are going to be pretty short this weak because I am now sick. Oh well, at least it could be worse. Here's chapters 22-24**

* * *

Chapter 22: Movie

I woke up when it was still dark out. Knight Link was still asleep, but I could hear something in the kitchen. I could've sworn that I practically flew across the 'apartment' (as future Link sometimes called it) in order to protect it from possible bandits. After all, not only would future Link be upset about his stuff going missing, but what the other two Links had was as close to me owning something that I ever thought I would get. When I got there, I realized that future Link was serious when he said that he had to get up early!

After a bit of a stunned silence, future Link complemented me on my alertness and got a second bowl and spoon out to make for me a replica of whatever it was that he was about to eat. It looked like he just poured some sort of weird wafer stuff out of a box and poured milk on top. He called it 'cereal' and we ate in silence; I could tell he was in a hurry when he was just wolfing it down and making me scared that he might choke on the stuff. Thankfully, he did not. On the other hand, the sun managed to rise as we ate and I wondered if he had to get up at this time every morning.

He gave me a brief order to also relay to knight Link when he woke up. He told me to not leave the house (could this really be considered as a house?) and to not break anything. Standard orders for when you didn't want anything to happen, but still orders nonetheless. After confirming that he would be home somewhere between 3:30 and 4:00, he was gone. As I waited for knight Link to wake up, I couldn't help but try to clean the place up a little bit. I just couldn't help it because the place was really messy and every time I had seen something this messy, I was always forced to clean it up.

Eventually, knight Link came into the room. I fixed him some 'cereal', and just hoped that he would understand why I was cleaning the place. When he finished, he told me to stop and help him pick out a 'movie'. The previous night, future Link had introduced us to these and it was then that knight Link had asked future Link to not even try explaining anything to us anymore. Either way, I hastily agreed to help him and I picked up a 'movie' that had two men dressed in black on it with the title 'MIB'. Knight Link was immediately interested and began to play the 'movie'…

* * *

What I had just witnessed?! Although neither of us were able to understand it, it was still awesome enough to gain the respect of both knight Link and me! Although, we were finally able to understand why future Link seemed desensitized from a lot of things. Even when we were battling Magawyrm, I could see that after the initial shock wore off, he wasn't very intimidated at all (except for when he almost got eaten). After that mess, we figured that we simply couldn't be surprised by anything else that this dimension had to offer. Were we ever wrong…

A couple more hours of me cleaning and knight Link trying to get me to relax, future Link came home. Immediately, we began to prepare for the trip. After a few arguments (between the other two Links) about how much time we had, we were prepared. The idea of being in a car like in that 'movie' kind of scared me, but I soon realized that it was nowhere near as dangerous as it looked… except with how fast we were going! Future Link seemed a little nervous, but told us that the moment he didn't feel nervous while driving, was the moment that should stop driving and never even try again. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. One thing that I was grateful for, though, was finding out that the 'metal plated monsters' that knight Link and I feared so much on our way to finding future Link were actually just machines.

I felt pretty stupid for not noticing earlier, and knight Link seemed to have just completely given up trying to understand this dimension. Future Link, on the other hand, looked so comfortable with all of this, that I figured that if we just did everything that future Link said, we would be just fine. It was almost like I had a master again… but this one was more considerate than any before. At least something felt familiar.


	23. School

Chapter 23: School

All I could do when I left, was pray that they would be alright. I had no need to drive to school when it was a short distance away and the parking lot was always full. So, I walked to school. As I walked my usual route, worries began to pop up in my head about if they were discovered. I shook them away, promising myself that I would cross that bridge when I got there.

Speaking of getting there, I entered my school and immediately after exchanging things at my locker, seeked out Zelda, which was no difficult task because she was always in the library right before class. I was about to approach her when the bell rang and we had to get to class. On the way, Chelsea caught up to me and I told her about the others showing up. She gave me a sympathetic look and entered the room.

After the incident, I began sitting next to her in my first class so that I could copy off of her. She may have minded, but after a while, she told me that if I could read her handwriting all the way from my seat, then I deserved to be allowed. Well, challenge accepted… and what a challenge it was! This class, however, instead of just sitting down and usual, she walked up to Mr. Marchand (our first teacher of the day, in case you forgot) and began speaking quietly to him. After a while, he gave me a look of pity and began class. I could tell that Chelsea just tried to make my life at least a little bit easier, and Mr. Marchand had no problem understanding.

After standard chemistry and home Ec. Classes, it was time for lunch. I had gotten enough to eat in a home Ec. lab, so I didn't even bother with food and went straight to finding Zelda. Along the way, I saw Ethan and Andrew hanging out with Chelsea. I could already tell that she had told the guys about the other Links finally showing up. However, they didn't notice me because they were fighting (as usual). Suddenly though, it turned into more than just a petty argument; it became a fistfight!

While Chelsea was yelling at them to calm down, one accidentally tripped me. Just my luck that when I stood up, it looked like I was a part of the fight. After the four of us were caught and forced to explain to the principal what had happened, Chelsea made some sort of comment about that being a quite a bit more violent than usual with Ethan starting it. Ethan denied it, so I shrugged it off. All of a sudden, the bell rang! I may not have been able to speak to Zelda at lunch, but during science class was another story…

At least, that was what I thought; Mrs. Campbell (our science teacher) seemed to be in a foul mood today. I later discovered that that was because she was just walking by when her food was spilled during the surprise of the fight between Ethan and Andrew (for some reason, the teachers like to eat in the halls while on supervision). Because of this, everyone was extra careful to be extremely quiet, knowing full well that if we weren't, she would give us extra homework! Like I needed that of all things at this point. Either way, I couldn't talk to Zelda at all during that class. The traffic of the halls didn't help either as it carried her away.

All I could do was go to math class. Chelsea was waiting for me there and after I told her about Zelda, she tried to assure me that everything would be alright. It didn't matter though, because I knew that things would get much harder than just school and a giant centipede! What made it worse was the fact that I didn't know how long our little trip would take, which meant that as soon as school let out, I had to rush my ass home and prepare to take off. As the time ticked away, my mind began to wander off in other directions, like what movies they could have watched. I could only hope that it wasn't some sort of modern sci-fi that would give them the wrong idea about this dimension… then again, if the movie they watched had a car in it (without it being transformers) then perhaps it would prove more convenient in regards to an explanation of what a car is.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell went, and all I could do was rush outside and to home. When I got there, I noticed that the place was utterly spotless. I could only guess that slave Link was behind it, due to his masters always wanting clean homes. I wondered if that meant slave Link had adopted me as a replacement for the master that he had for his entire life. This thought scared me because I didn't want for him to pin that role on me. I understood that that was likely all he had known for all of his life, but I felt kind of guilty in taking on a role like that.

Irregardless, the only thing that we could do now was prepare for the trip. After a while, knight Link started to get all pissy about how little time we had. I figured that if anyone should be getting pissy about that, it should be me. But no, knight Link just had to start arguing with me. Eventually, I mentioned the car and he immediately shut up. This also spiked the interest of slave Link.

Instantly, I knew why: they watched a modernized action movie while I was at school. Asking which one it was, slave Link just held up my copy of MIB. After I facepalmed, I made a promise to pick out all of their movies beforehand. There was a bit of silence before I kind of freaked out because I was suddenly sounding like a parent! Knight Link ended up laughing at me and slave Link was just standing there, trying to hide a smile. I just decided at that point to simply get a move on and I dragged the two to the car.

The one thing that I could never anticipate, though, was that knight Link was the type to get carsick… Oh, boy.


	24. Carsickness

Chapter 24: Carsickness

After future Link had his little freakout about sounding like a parent, he sighed and led slave Link and me away to his car. The thing was much less impressive than in the 'movie' we watched, but that didn't faze me. What did faze me though was that after a while of riding in it, I started to feel horrible. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to vomit. Future Link was the first one to notice this and try to assure me that it would go away with time.

I didn't even notice when future Link stopped somewhere until he tossed something at me. He told me to pull on either side in the middle and eat the contents. After doing so, I was utterly shocked at how salty it was. Noticing how surprised I was, future Link explained that what I was eating was basically just slices of 'deep fried' (whatever that meant) potatoes with a lot of salt poured on top. He then explained that it usually helped to calm his stomach down whenever he got sick like this. Well, I figured that it was worth a shot.

It took me (I guessed) a few hours to recover, but at least I was able to do so. When I finally came around, I saw that it was really dark out. I had missed the whole drive! Also when I awoke, I could see that the other two Links were relatively silent. I decided to break this silence by asking how long I was out.

When I spoke up, future Link sighed and faked a laugh at the same time. Slave Link on the other hand, flashed a weary smile at me as though he were thanking me or something. Future Link claimed that I was out for about five hours and that we were about to stop at an inn. I could tell that they were hiding something, but I couldn't figure it out. As we stopped and made our way into the inn in order to book a room, I could only see that the other two were avoiding each other as much as they could in this situation.

I had to find out what was going on, and future Link needed the sleep in order to drive safely. Which only left the poor kid himself…

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN... When I do a cliffhanger, I just get downright evil about it. Well, that's all for now. Please review and I'll see you next week!**


	25. The Talk, No, Not That Talk

**Well, it took a week, but I finally got over the sickness that I was mentioning in the author's note last week. Also, Thursday AND Friday were both snow days, so that put me in a good mood! ^_^ Also, I think I should mention that in the drop down menu, it wouldn't let me put punctuation, so that's why there's a comma there and a triple period below in the chapter title. Please ignore that little thing. -_-; So now, I now present to you chapters 25-27**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Talk... No, Not That Talk

As soon as we had started driving, I could see that knight Link was feeling less than spectacular. I felt a small amount of uneasiness in my stomach, but no where near as much as I could see coming from him. At one point, future Link made us stop at some sort of station. He told me to stay in the car so that knight Link wouldn't think that something was going on. I didn't really know what was going on myself, but I obeyed nonetheless.

He held some sort of hose to the side of the car for a while and just waited. After some time, I heard a loud clunk and he removed the hose. Afterward, he went inside and I heard knight Link groan. I really didn't know how to help him and I was beginning to feel immeasurably guilty because of it. I tried to tell him that it would be alright, but I don't think he was even able to hear me.

After what seemed like an eternity, future Link came out of the building while holding three very similar bags. When he got back into the car, he tossed one to me and one to knight Link. He then instructed knight Link in how to open it, as I followed them to find the bag was full of some sort of crispy yellow… things. Future Link saw my confusion and explained exactly what these things were: 'potato chips' and that they would help to calm our stomachs. Immediately, knight Link tried some and exclaimed something about them being very salty!

Ripping open and eating from his own bag, future Link explained that it made a really good snack either way. Shortly after taking off, knight Link fell asleep. It was a few hours later that future Link began talking to me. He started off by asking me if knight Link was asleep and, of course, I confirmed so.

There was a short moment of silence before future Link looked at my open, but otherwise untouched bag of potato chips. He then stated that I didn't need permission to do things as much anymore. I looked at him like he was crazy, not even knowing how to respond to that. Eventually, I just apologized, seeing as it was all I felt I could do at that point. Future Link shot me a look of pity and finally asked me if I missed being a slave.

I looked up at him to find that his eyes were on the road and not me. This gave me the opportunity to not have to look him in the eyes. I told him that there was no way that I could miss being a slave, saying that the work was arduous and the masters were cruel, but he pressed on. After telling me that that was not what he was talking about, he went on the ask if I really missed the days when all I had to do was listen to my master and I never really had to think for myself. He asked me if I really missed not having to actually worry about my life because that was pointless. Then, I snapped!

Making sure not to be loud enough to wake knight Link, I pseudo-yelled it was never like that and that all of the slaves always had to work together just to barely survive because, excluding Zelda, a slave master never cared for their slaves. Not only that, but there was never any hope of escaping! I went on and on about my horrible experiences as a slave before I just hung my head in defeat. It truly felt like future Link had insulted me by even suggesting that I missed that life.

I was then that future Link apologized. I looked at him for what seemed like an eternity, before we both heard a groan form knight Link. At this, future Link sighed and gave a weak laugh while I flashed him a weary smile in thanks for breaking the awkward silence. Future Link then revealed that knight Link had been out for about five hours at that point. I had personally never realized how long we had been going and just how tired future Link must have been.

We stopped at an inn to let the only one of us that knew how to drive sleep for the night. When we finally for the room booked, we settled and went to sleep… or at least future Link did. After knight Link was sure that future Link was asleep, he shook me and motioned to the washroom. Knowing that knight Link of all people would never be too scared to go to the washroom by himself, I figured that it was something important that he didn't want to wake future Link for. When we got there, knight Link, careful to not wake future Link, began asking me in a whisper what had happened between future Link and me. Mentally facepalming myself for not expecting this, I explained to knight Link what had happened in full detail.

When I had finished, knight Link apologized. I didn't really understand what there was to apologize over, which knight Link somehow managed to pick up on. He explained that he apologized because he didn't mean to make me recall those painful memories a second time. All of a sudden, future Link came in from around the corner stating that that was why he had apologized in the first place, causing the awkward silence from before to resume. I could only think one thing at that point: Oh crap!


	26. Moving On

Chapter 26: Moving On

I was awakened by a disturbance in the force (not really, jk). It could have just been my imagination, but I wasn't so sure; I just had a bad feeling, that was all. Still, though, I opened my eyes to see a light on in the washroom. I was satisfied that it was something that simple, until I looked to see just which one it was and I realized that neither of the other Links were there. I began to wonder, as I approached the washroom, what I would see when I got there.

As I crept closer, I heard something that sounded like talking. I decided not to disturb them… but that didn't mean that I couldn't eavesdrop! I inched closer until I could make out what they were saying. When I realized that slave Link was telling knight Link about the conversation we had in the car, I mentally facepalmed for not expecting knight Link to notice. After all, he may not have noticed that slave Link hadn't really let go of the whole slave-master relationship, but he definitely could have noticed how we were acting afterwards… scratch that, he had to have been blind to not notice.

As I listened, I was able to hear slave Link's take on it. I really felt sorry for him because despite all of his claims at how much he hated it, it was all he knew. He never knew any more or better than to just do whatever his master said. What I had said that had offended him was only me trying to get him to see some good in the way things were, then introduce him to several of the things that being free came with. Perhaps then he would try to manage himself a little bit more and stop acting like he belongs to me.

I had just figured that he should be able to look after himself. I could fully understand him listening to me just because I was obviously the one in charge, but this was ridiculous! He wouldn't even eat without permission, for Pete's sake! However, I hadn't expected him to snap like he did.

As he finished, knight Link apologized to him. At slave Link's confusion as to why he had apologized, knight Link explained that he didn't mean to make slave Link relive such horrible memories. That was It! At that moment, I had stepped out from where I was hiding from their view and claimed that it was for that very reason that I had apologized to slave Link in the first place. This earned me a stunned silence from the both of them. I could tell that all they could think at that point was somewhere along the lines of 'oh crap'.

I waited for one of them to respond. After what seemed like hours, knight Link finally spoke up and apologized for waking me. I told him that it was alright and that I was actually expecting him to question either slave Link or me, even though I really wasn't. Slave Link looked at me apologetically while I just looked right back at him with exasperation and a smile. I then stated that we all had better get to bed, which neither of the other two argued at and followed quickly.

I could tell that the both of them were feeling very guilty. Knight Link for waking me and slave Link for even having that conversation in the fires place. I tried to push it out of my mind so that I could sleep. After all, I was the one driving, wasn't I?

* * *

When I awoke, I looked around. Slave Link was still asleep while knight Link was already up and just sitting there, doing nothing. He noticed that I was awake and immediately asked me about breakfast (of course). It took me a while to register exactly what he was saying but after a while, it clicked.

I hadn't really thought about it, but I told him that we would just stop at a fast food restraint. The fact that it was called a FAST food restraint seemed to calm him down a little. All we had to do was get ready and wait until slave Link woke up. The later of which happened almost on cue. With slave Link awake, we made preparations and headed off.

I took them through a drive-through, of course, because we were in a hurry. After getting our food, I began to drive according to Zelda's instructions once again. As we went, I realized that knight Link wasn't getting carsick anymore! I began to wonder what made him have such a rapid recovery. Although I wasn't really expecting to ever find out.

As I drove, I noticed that knight Link was trying to start a conversation. He was probably trying to keep slave Link and me from having another disastrous conversation like the previous day's. However, as time went on, it eventually turned into me giving them a basic science lesson. What I told them was mainly just along the lines of biology, but I only told them some basic stuff that I had learned in the fourth grade. They claimed that I was incredibly smart, but I just told them that everyone here in this dimension kind of knew it; that it was a bit of a requirement. They looked at me very weirdly and I realized that by extension, I had just called the both of them stupid.

I guessed that it was my turn to feel guilty then. I also guessed that this made me the smart one, though. Either way, the conversation fulfilled its purpose to pass enough time for us to get to where we needed to go. We stopped on the side of the road in a highly forested area. At that point, we had to find the place that had this so called 'thread of courage' on our own… Which I would fully admit was easier said than done!

Eventually though, we found it. It was some sort of run down, beat up, decrepit, old temple that obviously hadn't been touched in many years. It had vines growing everywhere around it and inside it. As we entered, I noticed just how incredibly small it was! All there was inside of it was a simple corroded statue of some sort of girl with pigtailed pom pom hair and a poofy (but short) dress accompanied by boots on. I almost laughed at how ridiculous she looked, but I managed to resist.

After a while of looking around, I was about to suggest that we go back to the car. Before I could, however, I heard a clank and turned around to see knight Link with some sort of a lever in his hand. Of flipping course! Almost as if in response to this, the statue moved off to the side to reveal a hidden staircase leading downward. After dismissing how cliché that was, something was thrust into my hand. When I looked at it, I began to wonder why I hadn't noticed that knight Link had brought three different swords along!

I sighed and just faced the stairway as the other two Links entered. There was no going back now, so I just figured that I might as well follow. Yes, let's just forget that the only time that I had ever even touched an actual weapon was when I found slave Link's sword in the back of Magawyrm's mouth. I would be totally fine and able to master it within seconds (please not the severe amount of sarcasm)! Well, there wasn't really much that I could do about it, so I figured that I might as well just go with it. Finally, I entered what would later be known as the 'Chamber of Courage'.


	27. The Chamber of Courage

Chapter 27: The Chamber of Courage

Future Link was the last one down the steps. I was beginning to wonder what had taken him so long, but I just decided to dismiss it. I looked in front of us to try and find what we were supposed to do next when I saw the path split into three. We all looked at each other and without a moment more's hesitation, we split up.

I didn't know about the other two, but I quickly came to a dead end. Eventually, I found some sort of large button and upon pressing it, I heard something moving from far away. I wanted to investigate, but I was afraid that it wouldn't stay like that if I let up on the button. I stood there contemplating it for a while before the wall that was blocking me spontaneously moved. I was wondering what the heck brought that about until I realized that the button that I had pressed had opened another roadblock for one of the others and a similar rule applied to mine.

Continuing along the corridor, I eventually came to a large rounded room. Soon after I arrived there, the other two Links did as well. Unable to see any other sort of entrance to this room, we collected towards the center of the room so that we could try to figure something out. At this, bars slid into just the right place to prevent us from exiting. I could hear future Link give a sarcastic remark of some sort just as I sensed something weird. Instinctively, I shoved the other two Links out of the middle of the room just in time for a bolt of lightning to strike right there and a crimson darknut to appear in its place!

I could hear a groan from future Link and gasp from slave Link. Apparently, each of them recognized it from somewhere. Just as the darknut began to move, I asked the others if they had ever fought one of these before. They replied that they had and began to explain their experiences* as we continually dodged its attacks. As they recalled their experiences, I came to the realization that they were really lucky to have survived their first time. At that point, however, I was there to tell them about being able to cut the ropes on its armor to expose an easier way to beat it.

They exchanged a confused look with each other before they looked at the darknut that I was then distracting and finally saw the ropes of which I spoke. As the other two approached, the darknut turned around and stuck at slave Link only for it to be dodged and for future Link to go after the ropes on its exposed side. He managed to break the ropes, but it did next to nothing except make the darknut mad. The darknut swung its club like sword at future Link in anger, which resulted in future Link coming in contact with the wall due to the knockback. Slave Link took this opportunity to slash at the darknut's other side and break the ropes on that side.

The pieces of the armor didn't fall. The others were shocked as to why, while I jumped above the darknut, landed on top of it, and pried its helmet off! It was then that the last piece that was holding all of the armor in place snapped and it all fell; revealing a large purple-brown creature with an almost canine like head. All of a sudden, the darknut grabbed me and threw me across the room so that I slammed into a wall much like future Link had and was still unconscious from. My own consciousness slipped just as I witnessed slave Link strike a fatal blow!

I awoke to see slave Link and future Link looking at me, waiting for me to wake up. I noticed immediately that they (or at least slave Link) had propped me up against a wall. I moved around a little bit to let them know that I had awoken and in almost an instant, I could feel them helping me up. Quickly after standing up, however, I noticed something in the center of the room: an open treasure chest! I asked the others about it and slave Link held up what I only assumed was the contents of the chest.

'Weird' was the only word that I could use to describe what was inside the chest. I looked like a cylinder with a hook of some sort on one end and a hollow on the other. I watched as slave Link put his hand inside the hollow part. It looked like there was something inside of the hollow to grab on to because of his expression when he did so. Suddenly, I heard a click before the hook on the opposite end of the hollow shot out, hit absolutely nothing, and was pulled back rapidly to its starting position by the chain that it was attached to.

We stood there in a bit of a stunned silence before slave Link started to get a little curious and, at future Link's suggestion, began to aim this 'hookshot' (as we had begun calling it at that point) at some sort of a target on the ceiling that I hadn't seen before. When he shot it, the hook clung on to a part of the target and as the machine tried to retract the hook, it instead pulled slave Link towards it and through the air, earning it a surprised yelp from slave Link. When he stopped moving, he was suspended from the ceiling by the hook that was still stuck on the target. Suddenly, there was a clank that came from just above the target and it jerked downwards by a small amount due to slave Link's weight.

All of a sudden, the ground underneath future Link and me disappeared and we fell. We looked down and saw a diverge in the path beneath us. There wasn't enough time before it separated future Link and me. Finally, I looked up to see the floor close and everything went dark. Next, I hit some sort of extremely steep slope and I began sliding down unwillingly headfirst. After some time, a light became visible at the end of the tunnel just in time for me to realize that I was about to have a head to head collision with future Link and knowing that I couldn't stop it, I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the impact.

BANG!

Both future Link and I yelled in pain for a moment. Eventually, I opened my eyes to see him rubbing his head. Damn, that hurt! I started looking around to try to find some sort of way back. Immediately, my eyes landed on a doorway that lead to somewhere that I didn't recognize.

Beyond the door, future Link and I found another treasure chest. Inside of it, there was a very old and fragile looking map. Looking at it, I could see that future Link and I were on the bottom of three floors. Judging by the layout of the rooms plus common sense, we assumed that we had entered on the top floor and that was where slave Link still was. On the middle floor, however, there was some sort of mark on the map… a skull that was covering a certain small room.

Using the map, future Link and I made our way up to the middle floor where we discovered a mesh wall. Future Link began watching it for some reason just as, out of nowhere, slave Link came into view while looking extremely lost and confused. As future Link and I called out to him, he began to run over to us, apologizing profusely for earlier. Future Link told him that it was completely fine because none of us knew that that was going to happen.

A short silence passed before slave Link eagerly told us that there was something that he just HAD to show us. Instantly, he took the hookshot out of his pocket and aimed it at a crystal that had been hanging off of the ceiling. When he shot it, the crystal turned yellow and I heard some sort of sliding as the bars of a door that I hadn't noticed before were released and future Link and I could go through. When we did so, all three of us were finally in the same room again. Therefore, future Link and I began to investigate this 'hookshot'.

After a while, well, let's just say that the three of us were in a unanimous agreement that it should really stay in slave Link's hands because only he knew how to work it, somehow. Eventually, we decided that we should head towards the room with the skull (on the map). When we got there, though, we realized that it was locked with a huge lock just like the centre room of the chamber of the gods! The three of us looked at each other with exasperation and then we started to look around for some sort of clue that would indicate what to do next.

Given a little time, future Link saw a (what we had decided to call) hookshot target and suggested, once again, that slave Link shoot at it. Hesitantly, he obliged. In an instant, slave Link was pulled towards it and he dropped onto a platform that was way above our heads. Visibly noticing something, he walked away and out of view. I exchanged a look with future Link before slave Link returned with a huge key that was just like the one that was in the chamber of the gods.

Wasting no time at all in using this key to unlock the door, we all stepped inside to be greeted with the movement of some sort of thing. Despite what I could see, there was only one thing that was going through my mind: What the heck was that?!

* * *

**Wow, those were probably the longest chapters that you will find in this fic... I could be wrong, though. After all, its not exactly finished. :/ Either way, please review and I'll see you next week! ;D**


	28. Intruder

**There's not really much to say about this week's stuff, so let's just get right to it. Here's chapters 28-30**

* * *

Chapter 28: Intruder

Something moved in the darkness. All that I could tell was that it was big. There were some very unnatural sounding whirs, clicks, and umm… the word was 'beeps', right? Knight Link started to approach it, but he got no response as he got closer. After a while of seeing this, I began to approach, but future Link stayed behind for some reason. I looked back at him for a short while before he began to follow suit with a sigh.

Just as soon as future Link came closer, the door through which we entered slammed shut and it looked like it wouldn't open back up, no matter what. I began to worry a bit, but then future Link assured me that it was alright. I heard a grunt as knight Link came running backwards in our general direction. Obviously, he was shocked by whatever he had seen and frankly, I never blamed him.

What stood before us was a giant humanoid machine of some sort. It had a completely blank, blue, rectangular… face? It saw us and I noticed knight Link assumed a fighting stance. Future Link on the other hand looked at it with only a mild curiosity, almost as though he knew something about this thing. I figured that it was likely, what with all things considered. After a while, it stretched out its neck (which looked like some sort of extremely strong wire) and lowered its face down in front of the three of us peacefully, followed by words appearing in white on its face.

"THE THREE WHO ARE ONE HAVE COME. I HAVE GUARDED THE BINDING MATERIAL THAT YOU SEEK FOR MANY YEARS. THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME TO GIVE THAT WHICH I HAVE GUARDED FOR ALL OF THIS TIME TO THE CHILDREN OF DESTINY. THE THREAD OF COURAGE IS NOW YOUR'S TO USE IN HOPES THAT YOU MAY ONE DAY TRULY SEW THE FABRIC OF TIME BACK TOGETHER. "

All the while of the words appearing, I felt very relieved that we didn't have to fight that thing. It was almost a little bit underwhelming, but I didn't complain. Something caught my eye, though, and I looked over to see what looked a little bit like a moving shadow… or a shadow of a shadow. Either way, the machine obliviously opened up to show a golden, glowing string of some sort above it. At this, I immediately shoved the shadow out of my mind; dismissing it as simply my imagination.

However, before any of us could make any sort of move to grab it, the shadow appeared behind it and shoved it back inside before disappearing. The machine retracted its face and began to move around (despite being attached to the ground at what seemed like the waist), acting like it was looking around for something. All of a sudden, it began to glow red before the shadow crept up and around its whole body, encasing it. Without warning, the shadow slinked its way inside and seemed to take control of the machine! It then lowered its 'head' down to us and I saw that its face had turned from blue to red and the words were now in black.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ACCESSING BACKUP DATA… 404 FILE NOT FOUND. INNIATING DESPERATE SEACH… MULTITASK PROGRAM FOUND. CONTINUING SEARCH, INTRUDERS MUST BE PURGED!"

At this, future Link immediately told both knight Link and me to run! Well, at least we didn't need to be told twice. I figured that the shadow had possessed the machine and the only way to get it out would be to destroy the machine itself. Knight Link and future Link were running around, trying to avoid it. It also seemed that they came to the same conclusion as I had because of the looks that they had on their faces. We gave each other a few looks before the battle truly began!


	29. Robot

Chapter 29: Robot

This thing that was trying to attack us was some sort of giant, sentient robot that had been overtaken by a virus! There was nowhere to hide because its arms stretched all of the way to the walls and then some. I at least managed to yell at the other two Links for them to run and they certainly didn't need to be told twice as the three of us split up. Thankfully, this confused it for a short while. It gained its bearings again, though, when knight Link made a run at it with his sword out!

As he tried to slice the robot's giant hand off, his sword bounced off fruitlessly and he was grabbed by the robot. At this, the robot began shaking him around! Slave Link watched with a pained look on his face. That was one point that I absolutely had to agree with: that looked like it hurt. I then took out the sword that knight Link had handed to me earlier and tried to get the robot's attention via hitting it. It certainly worked as I felt myself getting grabbed and lifted off of the ground like a ragdoll!

Now with it resembling a robotic King Kong rip-off, I was beginning to lose my lunch as it swung me around. All of sudden, I heard the familiar click and whir of the hookshot! The hook hit the robot right in the back of the flatscreen monitor that was its head (face?) in what I assumed to be an attempt to get its attention. Well, it worked! The unfortunate part was that at this, it began to try crushing slave Link with the hands that were holding knight Link and me.

Suddenly, it paused for a moment and I realized that this thing apparently had enough software to attempt to fight off a virus! The monitor that was its face began to show more words as it attempted this.

"FILE NOT FOUND. SELF OVERRIDE ATTEMPT NUMBER 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… SELF OVERRIDE FAILED. MANUAL OVERRIDE REQUIRED. COCKPIT CLEAR. PLEASE PROC-ALSDNFMLSDVNKZXRSDMKL;GJZS.D,HXGJKDGUMJ KL'HSDGLIHDGCSLHDASLGMDVA;LTAVEJJGKXMLD,.ZJVGUK,OKR;IAEVML;TKXH,;HSBMLXVMGJHBJ,SRK[VLYU,ASEY,OKJLGH;,VFMSL;C,YHSJ,R' ,;ZL… INTRUDERS MUST BE PURGED! "

At this, I began to wonder about if it really had a cockpit and if so, where it would be. I looked all around the robot from where I could at the time and surmised that if it was anywhere, it would have to be in its 'chest'. However, it would never allow slave Link to get up there unless he dropped down from above, and just as that thought passed through my head, I saw a hookshot target above the robot! I immediately called out to slave Link. While this got slave Link's attention, it also got the robot's attention at the same time.

After a good shaking (ouch), I quickly explained my thoughts to slave Link. He nodded and shot the hook towards the target. This pulled him up to it and out of harm's way. Afterward, he jumped down on top of the robot and started searching for an entry. He eventually managed to find one on the robot's 'back' and, after prying it open, went inside!

As soon as this was done, the robot stopped paying attention to him and turned its focus back to knight Link and me. As it bashed us around, I wondered how we were still alive. Then, it dawned on me! The robot was fighting the virus just hard enough for it to not kill us. As I realized this, however, I also saw the floor crack around the robot's base! The crack grew and grew until the floor broke away and everyone, the robot included, fell.


	30. Uncertainty

Chapter 30: Uncertainty

One large thud followed by two smaller ones. Courtesy of the 'robot' (that's what future Link had called it), future Link, and me respectively. It may have hurt, but at least the shock of the fall had been enough to get the robot to let go of future Link and me. Future Link seemed a little bit more out of it than me, but then again, the robot did shake him around a lot more than it did me.

As I urged him to get up, my eyes fell of something horrifying: the robot now had legs and we were in a MUCH bigger room than before! The robot was struggling with whatever had taken it over and it then became apparent that if slave Link couldn't get to where he needed to get to, and fast, then we were screwed! Then, the robot started to spark like lightning all over its body before it made some sort of whining sound. Future Link's eyes went wide at this and he told me to run and stay clear of the lightning strikes. Although it was the second time that he had told me to run, he didn't need to say it again.

The robot began running after us in a desperate attempt to catch us before anything happened. I took that as a sign that slave Link was getting closer, but he was not quite there. All of a sudden, its face cut away from the red background that it had gained when it was taken over and went to an image of an empty seat with a multitude of buttons in front of it. I watched it as slave Link appeared on the image from above and fell right into the seat! Seeing this, future Link started grinning like mad.

I could see slave Link's expression of utter confusion as he looked at everything that was in front of him. All of a sudden, a very small and thin shadow slithered between him and the line of sight that we had. Future Link then yelled to slave Link in hopes that he could hear him. Luckily, future Link was heard by slave Link. Unluckily, the robot started to react to this too by lunging straight at future Link!

Just as future Link dodged the robot's attack, I noticed something on the robot's 'wrist': a weak spot! I lunged for it in a stabbing motion as opposed to the slashing motion that I had attempted earlier, but just as I was about to make contact, I was bashed aside by something coming in contact with my side. However, it was to wrong side for it to have been the robot's other had. Also, if it was the robot's other hand, it would have grabbed me instead of just pushing me aside. I looked up to see that it was future Link who had done it!

I asked him what exactly was wrong with him before he retorted with telling me that the robot had wanted me to strike there because it was giving off lightning from there earlier. Just as he mentioned this, the area sparked as if to prove him right. I slapped my forehead at my own stupidity regarding that and I just barely managed to dodge a kick from the robot. The robot was now trying desperately to finish future Link and me off as we were having many more difficulties in dodging because it kept on getting faster with each attack. I then looked up at the robot's face to see slave Link pressing every single button that lay in front of him. Eventually, the robot began spazing randomly before it suddenly darkened and hung limp, all sound stopping.

The room stayed completely silent, save for future Link and me gasping for breath for what seemed like an eternity. When all of a sudden, the robot started back up and instead of going straight for future Link and me, it punctured its own 'chest' and tore out what could have been its heart if it wasn't a machine. I squinted to try and see what exactly it was holding. Imagine my shock when I noticed the ever-so-familiar blonde hair that belonged to the three of us near the center of the machinery. The robot then fell forward with the hand that was holding slave Link outstretched.

Immediately, future Link and I ran over to him and started removing pieces of machinery. When we finally got him free, I began noticing that parts of the 'dead' robot were on fire and future Link was freaking out a little. When we finally for slave Link free, I noticed one final word appear on the robot's face before it exploded.

"ROSEBUD"

At the sound and force of the explosion, the three of us huddled together and squeezed our eyes shut for protection. When I finally dared to open mine, I saw the other two staring at something. I looked to see something glowing with a golden aura. Slave Link bravely got up and approached it to discover that it was the 'thread of courage' that we had originally came for. He silently tucked it away into his pocket before future Link and I approached. At seeing that everyone (except the robot, of course) was fine, we breathed a very heavy sigh of relief.

Then, out of nowhere, everything around us started turning white. We all turned our backs toward each other and pressed up against ourselves in a defensive stance. When everything except the three of us had turned completely snow white, we started to hear a voice. The voice sounded strangely familiar as it said

"Well done, Master Link."

We all came to the quick realization that this was the same disjointed, female voice that we had heard in the shrine/tower/chamber of the gods! This time, however, it didn't ask for permission to speak. It just spoke directly to us as everything else began to white out.

"Courage fine and courage true.

However, that's not all that's due.

"Two more virtues lie in wait,

although this is not your true fate.

"What lies before you is not the end.

Although, for now, its all you can mend.

"Three to one, strength overwhelms.

Thou should not fret above thine helms.

"For only together can you find

what throbs so greatly in your mind.

"See, when its drawn, the truth comes near.

Yet there is no need for you to fear.

"Sew, for now, time back to one,

yet don't forget; its just begun…"

* * *

**... Please review?**


	31. Noon

**Thursday night, I checked the stats for this story and I discovered that, apparently, someone from Pakistan power read through my story. I couldn't find them, but I will say that I'm flattered beyond belief that this story is worth a power read. Anyway, here are chapters 31-33**

* * *

Chapter 31: Noon

Everything had gone white and when I regained consciousness, I was lying at the entrance of the temple. My head was spinning, but I forced myself to sit up anyway. As I got up, I felt something in my pocket. I reached inside and pulled out the thread of courage. Then, it all came back to me! The 'robot', the shadow, the battle, the thread, the voice… the voice! I tried to remember exactly what it said, but I could only remember some of it.

I heard a couple of groans, so I looked around only to find future Link and knight Link right beside me. As future Link started to get up, I tried helping him only to suffer a head rush, myself. Toughing through it, though, I managed to get not only future Link up, but knight Link as well. Future Link took a look up at the bright midday sky and mused about how it felt like we were in there for longer before he seemed to realize something. He looked straight at me and asked for the thread of courage. After I gave it to him, I heard knight Link mention something about it not being a dream.

Future Link looked at it for a while before he handed the tread of courage back to me, saying that I should be the one to hold onto it because I earned it. I didn't exactly agree, but I took it anyway, perceiving it almost like a master giving me a mission. We say around for a while, recovering a little bit from the rush of the situation that we were in and talking about what that voice had said. Eventually, we managed to recite the whole thing and start our own speculations on what it meant.

We came to the conclusion that when it (she?) spoke about courage, she was obviously talking about the thread of courage and the 'two more virtues' had to be the other threads. However, she said that there was something more, even though twice, she had tried to assure us that there was absolutely nothing to fear. Other than that, it seemed like complete gibberish even though I honestly felt like we were supposed to know more than that. Knight Link then yelled in frustration at the fact that it was so poetic, and therefore, vague. Future Link laughed at this, but agreed nonetheless, with me following suit.

Suddenly, future Link claimed that we should get going and he started walking back to the car. Knight Link and I followed and shortly after starting up the car, an in-the-car-clock lit up and showed that it was about noon, which was weird because at the time, I could have sworn that we had left the car closer to around 3:00. Future Link took a quick glance at it and seemed to dismiss it before doing a double take and proceeding to freak out! In the middle of little freakout, I managed to make out that we were in the temple overnight and it was actually what I had thought was tomorrow. I was tempted to ask what exactly made that an issue, but I held my tongue for fear of offending him. Knight Link, on the other had, couldn't seem to help himself and asked anyway.

Beginning to drive away, future Link explained that he had 'school' the very next day and we would be lucky if we could get back home before midnight, even with constant driving! Not only that, but future Link was the only one who knew how to drive, se he had to stay awake despite not having slept in over 24 hours, not to mention all of the energy draining events of what happened inside the temple that was following him around. Sure, the (almost) exact same stuff happened to both knight Link and me, but at least we had the option to sleep if we wanted to. Future Link couldn't even consider falling asleep at that point. Knight Link and I could only hope that he could pull it off.

* * *

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until I woke up. It was future Link who was trying to wake me and after seeing that he was successful, he tried to wake knight Link. Everything felt a little bit weird, but I quickly realized that that was because we had stopped moving. Wondering if we were already back home, I looked outside only to discover that we were at one of those 'fast food restaurants' (as future Link had called it) and he already had some food. However, I noticed that there was something that was a little bit… off about what he had in his hands.

When he was finally successful in waking knight Link up, he handed one of those hot sandwiches that he had called 'burgers' to knight Link and then he handed one to me. He may have had one for himself, but I was more curious about the drink that he had. He noticed my curiosity that I, apparently, wasn't hiding well enough and he told me that the drink was called 'coffee'. He then went on to explain that it was an energizing drink that often made a person go hyper. Future Link went on to explain that it would also be his first time drinking coffee… ever.

I began wondering if it was such a good idea, but then I saw how tired future Link really was and I figured that if he needed an energy boost, then I shouldn't' stop him. Knight Link on the other hand, actually voiced my concerns and advised future Link not to drink it, but future Link did so anyway. Quickly after, he started the car and drove us away and not too much time had passed before knight Link fell back asleep. I, however, was far too concerned for future Link's sanity to just let it go, especially when I saw him getting incredibly jittery and looking like he was ready to jump out of his skin at any moment.

When I tried to start up a conversation with him, he responded with some really fast talking that I could barely understand and as he took a glance at me, I saw that his eyes were red around the edges. It honestly scared me a lot, but I still tried to keep him in conversation. After some time, I started being able to make some things out, but I still couldn't understand what he was trying to say. All I felt that I could really do was promise myself that I would try to never willingly drink coffee… ever!

After a while, I must have fallen back asleep because I woke up to the car stopping. I looked around to discover that we were back home and, obviously, the effect of the coffee had worn off. Future Link looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment, but he still got out of the car and headed straight for the house. I woke knight Link and the two of us ran after future Link just in time to get into the house at the same time as him and watch him fall face first onto the floor. Knight Link and I exchanged a look before we picked him up and hauled him off to his bed.

The small, glowing, red clock that he kept by his bed alerted to us that it was about 4:00 in the morning. Wondering how it was even possible for him to stay up that long, knight Link and I laid him in his bed and we left. Just as we were leaving, thought, I heard a muffled 'thanks' come from future Link and I saw him reach over to the clock and press a button before letting his arm fall limp. When we were a good distance away, I told knight Link all about how he was acting thanks to the coffee. While knight Link laughed, I could only think about the fact that I had never really been thanked by anyone besides my fellow slaves when they needed help. I was rather glad.


	32. Coffee

Chapter 32: Coffee

Beeping… all I could hear was beeping. I reached out to silence the infernal beeping for the umpteenth time. That time, however, I managed to just barely pull myself up. I then painstakingly cracked my sore eyes open to discover that I was in my bedroom, so I began to wonder about what had happened and it all came rushing back! The realization of the time, the rush, the other two Links falling asleep, us getting home, them helping me to my room, and then sleep. Oh yes, sleep sounded **_SO_** good at the time and I was so tempted to go back until…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

As I silenced it, I looked to the clock and discovered that school had already begun! I began to freak out because I was already late and I started getting ready, even to the point were I skipped breakfast and decided to take my car. Just as I sat down, though, my eyes landed on the accursed, empty cup of black, liquid hyper that I had left there from the night before. I made a last minute decision to stop at the local fast food coffee shop and get one because I knew that the adrenalin would wear off soon. Despite how much hat I had for coffee after the previous day, there was no denying that that stuff did its job!

I thanked the gods that there was no line up at the drive through and I decided to get a donut to apologize to the teacher with. Everything got to me rather quickly and once I had it, I went straight to school. After stopping at my locker to get my books, I headed straight to class and when I was let in, I gave the doughnut to my first teacher of the day, Mr. Marchand. Usually, he would make anyone who was late sing in front of the entire class, but this time, he just accepted the offering and let me sit down. I could hear a bunch of people jokingly calling me a suck-up behind my back, but I just ignored it.

When I sat down next to the girl who helped me with that class, Chelsea, the first thing she did was ask my why I had a coffee. All that I told her was that I needed it after having spent over 24 hours straight awake! She shook her head and dismissed it while I felt the coffee's effect take over. It was like the whole world slowed down and at that, I knew to lay off of it for a little bit. Unfortunately, Mr. Marchand noticed that I had a coffee and despite him knowing about the two other Links, he still invoked his policy about drinks in class, so I was forced to either throw it out or to chug it. I would have happily thrown it out when under different circumstances, but I honestly felt like I really needed it if I was to get through the day.

The rest of class went by at a snail's pace and the absolutely absurd amount of caffeine coursed through my system. The following class wasn't really much to speak of either. At lunch, however, I could feel myself crashing and I reluctantly make the decision to go and get another coffee. As I was there, I realized that I had forgotten to make sure that the other Links didn't watch another movie like MIB!

I rushed home, coffee in hand, and burst inside, panting. I couldn't see either of the other two Links, so I called for them while I picked out a few appropriate movies. By the time I had finished, slave Link had stuck his head out from behind the couch and knight Link had come out from behind a large chair. I just figured that they hid because they didn't know that it was me and they didn't want to blow my cover. I thanked then for it and took off back towards school.

When I got back, I immediately started looking for Zelda as opposed to eating any lunch. Unfortunately, I was unable to find her because I had to play witness to yet another fight between Ethan and Andrew. Once again, Ethan had said something incredibly rude and Andrew reacted by giving a retort… then Ethan threw a punch. At least that time, I wasn't suspected to by a part of it. Either way, the bell rang and I belatedly realized that I shared the following class with Zelda.

This, however, did not change the drinks policy and I was, once again, forced to chug the liquid hyper! I would have told Zelda everything if I wouldn't have had a test that very day for that class. I had completely forgotten about it and I couldn't understand anything that was on it. I finished long enough after Zelda that the bell rang right then. All she could say before she was swallowed by the traffic of the hallways was:

"I'll be coming to your place sometime after school. Then, you'll tell me everything!"

Begrudgingly, I went off to my last class of the day. With Chelsea also being in that class, I knew that she would give me the notes if I couldn't pay attention… which I couldn't because the coffee crash was taking over. I tried to pay attention, but I simply couldn't focus at all. Eventually, class ended and I trudged my way back home, forgetting my car. At least I had the keys with me, so no one could break it and/or steal anything.

Just as I got home, I collapsed again. Knight Link and slave Link both helped me get to my room and I automatically reached out to set my alarm, just like the night before. Slave Link stood at the foot of my bed, hesitantly worried, and watched as knight Link asked me what happened. All that I could say was the one accursed word: 'coffee' before my whole world went completely dark…


	33. Aftermath

Chapter 33: Aftermath

After enjoying a good laugh at slave Link's description of future Link on coffee, I saw that slave Link, while looking a little bit happy, was still worried about future Link's condition. I tried to assure him that with a little sleep, he should be fine. Slave Link didn't seem convinced, but at least he agreed that future Link needed sleep. However, sleeping in the car had ne still wanting to be wide awake, and slave Link seemed so as well.

I figured that a 'movie' would be too loud for future Link to sleep, but I had to think of something to pass the time. When my stomach growled, though, I figured that future Link wouldn't be opposed to slave Link and my raiding his cupboards. I urged a very hesitant slave Link to help me find something. Unfortunately, everything was either frozen or canned, so there was nothing that we could do… until slave Link found a HUGE bag of those, what was it, 'potato chips'? Either way, I figured that it would be enough for slave Link and me to share.

Slave Link was hesitant to take his fair share, but I finally got him to do so. He obviously didn't want to upset anybody by taking more than what he thought was his share. Granted, it was rather nice of him, but he seemed to think that his share was way less than what it really was. I though that boosting his confidence would help, but I didn't really know of any way to do that.

When very early morning came, slave Link and I both heard some sort of super annoying beeping sound coming from future Link's room. We then heard a thump and it stopped, leaving the two of us to wonder what the heck it was. For the following couple of hours, it kept going off at nine minute intervals. However, a loud thump always silenced it, leaving no noise whatsoever. When it was finally getting annoying enough for me to want to investigate, I heard a very loud but muffled exclamation that was obviously from future Link.

After that, I heard some crashing coming from in there, but before I could investigate, myself, the door slammed open and future Link made a beeline for the door, muttering that he was late. Just a he left, he told us not to do anything stupid and then he was gone! Slave Link and I stood dumbfounded and unable to figure out what had happened. I couldn't even understand how he was able to even be awake, considering that he barely had any sleep after how long that little trip took us.

Sighing, slave Link and I returned to just sitting around before slave Link got up and started trying to clean up the place. This time, however, I didn't stop him. All I did was look at the 'movies' available and I pulled one out at total random, then stuck it into the machine. Unlike 'MIB', however, that one seemed to be set in the wild, featuring talking… er….. singing animals as characters. Suffice to say, my mind exploded.

After slave Link sat down to watch it with me, I saw his mind also explode at this ridiculousness. When it ended, I finally looked at the title and simply shook my head. It wasn't long after that that someone came bursting in through the door. Knowing that future Link wasn't supposed to be home yet, slave Link and I hid out of sight just in case it was someone who should never have seen that there were more than one Link. Thankfully, though, it was just future Link. As I poked my head out from behind the large chair that I was hiding behind, I saw that he had a cup of coffee in one of his hands.

I shared a look with slave Link before I tried to say something about it, but the instant that I opened my mouth to speak, future Link thanked the two of us for being so cautious and he left. I sighed again, but I didn't argue. Instead, I wondered why he even came by in the first place. Then, I looked at the nearby table and it all came back to me: future Link had said that he didn't want us watching some of these 'movies' without him there to explain some things. I could see that slave Link was trying really hard not to laugh, so I laughed in order to possible get him to believe that it was okay to laugh.

After laughing it up, I started another 'movie' and we watched it all of the way through. A few minutes after that, future Link had come back and collapsed once again. I looked at slave Link and sighed before the two of us picked him up and took him to his room. After we laid him down on his bed, he reached out to his little, glowing, red clock and I heard a click. Slave Link looked too scared to ask anything for fear of the answer, so I asked what had happened instead.

The only word that came as a reply was the word 'coffee' before he fell into a deep sleep. I sighed and led slave Link out of future Link's room. As we sat around trying to think of something to do that wouldn't wake future Link, I began to wonder about when we would be able to get going towards the next thread… and which one would it be? However, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Slave Link was about to go and wake future Link before we heard a voice on the other side.

"Open up, Link. Its me, Zelda, and I don't really care which one of you opens this door, but please do so ASAP, because I want to know that the hell happened!"

Instantly, I rushed to open the door and I saw Zelda herself just standing there. I moved aside to let her in and slave Link asked if he should go wake future Link. Zelda told him that he didn't need to do that, but she did want to hear about what happened. So, skipping over a few details (especially slave Link's snap), we began to describe all that had happened over the past couple of days.

* * *

**Well, I finally figured out that the linebreak button is beside the center text button... and now I feel stupid. Either way, please review because I always reply. Thank you and I'll see you next week.**


	34. Short Visit

**One boring day in social class, I decided to take a good look at things for this story, and I'll spare you the details, but let's just say that Threads of Fate will end up having a total of 81 chapters! Also, sorry for the spam because I finally found the linebreak button and went back to fix some linbreaking issues in previous chapters.*sigh* now that I've got that off of my chest, let's-a-go with chapters 34-36**

* * *

Chapter 34: Short Visit

It had taken us three whole hours to explain everything to Zelda as it should have been. Unfortunately, this meant spending that time just sitting and doing nothing. Honestly, I would have rather been doing something that would have future Link waking up happy. Either way, Zelda seemed pleased to know what happened. Eventually, she brought out some sort of piece of paper and began writing on it. It didn't look like a note, though, which confused both of us Links.

After she finished, she handed it to me and told me to give it to future Link when he woke up. She also told me that, whatever I did, not to lose it. I nodded and told her that she had absolutely no need to worry. After all, I may not have been bursting with confidence, so to speak, but ever since I was rented out to slave master Zelda, I had always felt a little bit more comfortable around any of the Zeldas thanks to her total kindness. After that, however, she said

"Well, now that you have the thread of courage, we need to figure out a way to get the other two located. I'll try to contact the other Zeldas tonight, but don't be surprised if I can't get a hold of them. After all, THEY were always the ones to contact ME… but I'll still try! The rest is school related stuff that I have to talk to only… 'future Link' about, so that's all. Thanks guys; you've been really good at taking all of this."

I could feel my face getting hot at that and when Zelda looked at me, she giggled such a cute giggle that I- oh, I was already blushing! Normally, I would have tried to hide it, but I had never been able to hide it from Zelda of all people. Therefore, I looked over at knight Link and saw that he was blushing as well. At least I wasn't alone. Zelda then bid us a fond farewell and left.

Not long after, knight Link and I resumed what we were doing prior to Zelda's appearance. At one point, knight Link suggested food, but we couldn't find any, so we simply didn't eat, afraid of what would happen if we tried to prepare any food with all that technology around. All the while, future Link remained fast asleep. While I was seriously worried about him, knight Link somehow managed to convince me that we should just wait until morning before we should disturb him.

By the time morning came, though, future Link had already left for school, so it was up to knight Link and me to simply wait for him to come back, because we actually fell asleep. As usual, I tried to clean (because it was the only thing that I knew how to do when surrounded by all of that technology) and knight Link tried to distract me from doing so by playing a movie. While it actually worked, I (surprisingly) didn't feel too guilty about it. Normally my guilt would be majorly through the roof, but for some reason, it wasn't at that time. I wanted to ask one of the other Links about it, but it seemed like too awkward of a question to ask. Then again, I really wanted to know and while a slave should never have any wants whatsoever, I wasn't a slave anymore, was I?


	35. Awkwardness

Chapter 35: Awkwardness

I woke up to not only my alarm clock, but also to a massive headache. It was almost as though I needed something that I wasn't getting. Although I hadn't eaten at all during the prior day, I knew that what I was feeling was not a symptom of hunger. I figured that if it prevented me from waking up, then I could just get another coffee… wait, that was it! The major headache was some sort of coffee withdrawal hangover… thing.

With that realization out of the was, I proceeded to get ready for the day while promising myself that I would never have anything to do with the accursed stuff at all. After all, it was the last thing that I needed if I was going to eventually travel to dimensions where there were none. Therefore, I decided to just tank through it… which was one of my most painful decisions ever! First of all, I had a double breakfast because I hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours, which left me with very little time to get to school. I would have just been able to make it if I could have taken the car. Of course, though, I had to have left it at the school overnight.

Thank goodness that when I got to school, I discovered that no one had messed with my car. Then again, it was in a school parking lot, so I could expect at least some safety. The headache made the day go by at probably the most painfully slow pace that one could imagine. Lunch couldn't come too soon because that would mean that I could (hopefully) talk to Zelda.

Finally, luck was on my side! I managed to catch up to Zelda and I took her to the most remote part of the school library to talk. She told me that the other two Links had told her exactly what had happened and that she had handed a cheque that would cover all of the costs of travel to slave Link. We both then mused on at how trusting slave Link with any sort of job was like trusting a band to play music. You never had to worry because everyone knew that he'd do it right… if he understood. After that, she said

"By the way, I managed to get in touch with the other Zeldas last night and it seems that we're in full agreement that you should go after the thread of power next. The thread of power was located in knight Link's dimension, which is obviously where you have to go next. Now, you have two choices: first, you can finish the last few months of school and start during summer break, OR you can leave school at the end of this week and let me cover for you. Honestly, either one is a totally viable option seeing as leaving sooner will give you more time before school starts back up again, but leaving later will let you get this school year done. Then again, it's totally your call."

At that, I told Zelda that I would have to talk to the other Links about it first, to which she fully understood. As the conversation ended and we came back to the main part of library, I noticed that various random people were staring at us weirdly. It was almost as if… oh my gods! They thought that Zelda and I were making out back there! Zelda noticed this too and she told me that she would deal with it later, but right then, it was one awkward situation

The awkwardness only continued as the day went by. I was so grateful for when I could go home, that I refused to talk to anybody on my way out. Of course, that time, I took my car with me and I was back home in record time (without breaking any laws, of course). When I walked through the door, I was greeted with the sight of slave Link and knight Link raiding my cupboards. Then it dawned on me: those two hadn't eaten in almost 48 hours, as far as I knew.

Immediately, I started making food for them while teaching them how to make it for themselves. It was a good thing that the both of them were such fast learners like me! After I got a couple of meals ready for them, I started trying to explain to them the two choices that we had at that point and after weighing the pros and cons, we finally came to a decision. We were going to leave on Friday!


	36. Leaving

Chapter 36: Leaving

After deciding that we were going to be leaving sooner rather than later, I took it as a signal to start getting ready. Therefore, I started practicing a few of my battle moves while waiting. Future Link was very concerned about my breaking something, but I made sure that nothing got hurt. Future Link ended up being rather amazed at the fact that nothing got broken. As the time went by, future Link began elaborating bits of the plan to us.

Apparently, Zelda was going to tell people that future Link simply moved. While at the same time, she was going to put all of his possessions that he would not be taking with him into storage. Afterward, she was going to hire a stand-in to live in his home while he was gone, just to make people think that he sold the place or something. Not only that, but future Link and Zelda would start spreading rumors about him just moving. The rest would be a very big improv act for whenever someone asked about it. It was foolproof and neither slave Link nor I did a single bit of the planning.

As far as the actual traveling went, it was basically just going to be future Link driving us to a harbor where someone who was being paid to keep his mouth shut would be giving us a boat to use to get to the tower of the gods. After that, we would be going to my dimension and the two-week travel to Hyrule Castle Town would begin. Everything following that was a mystery to us, but at least we had a plan right then. As far as I knew, it was completely flawless.

Everything went off without a hitch and everything went exactly as planned until we came to the tower of the gods. When we got there, it didn't seem as though anything had changed at first, but then we were all able to see a horde of monsters waiting to ambush us. I was wondering how they knew that we were coming, but I had to push it aside because, as I had just discovered, I was the only one who knew how to fight those things. There was everything from chu chus to floormasters to moblins and even skulltulas! When it was all finally taken care of, I looked around to see that future Link had nothing more than a few scratches, but slave Link was completely missing!

I assumed that he was captured by a floormaster and future Link immediately claimed that we needed to go after him. He had practically read my mind at that point. Also, as we searched around in trying to find him, we started talking about him and his desire to impress us. Future Link was also afraid that if we let him start deciding things for us, then he may go hungry for the power that he never had and he may start trying to control us.

Granted, I thought that that was very unlikely, but with the way that future Link stressed it; I didn't want to find out. I had to promise him that I would be careful to not let slave Link go that far. Then again, it didn't mean that we couldn't let him make his own decisions. A few hours later, we finally found him in a small cage that was taller than he was and it had a large stone slab on top of it. All we had to do was move it and slave Link could use his hookshot (which by some miracle, the floormaster hadn't taken it) to get out. After doing so, he greatly thanked us for coming to his aid and we told him that if one of us ever gets into trouble, another one (if not both) of us would always help!

With everyone together, we headed into the center room where the three of us had first met each other. As we tried to go from future Link's dimension to my dimension, though, the thread of courage inside slave Link's pocket began glowing. Out of curiosity, slave Link pulled it our and the three of us watched as it actually flew to the absolute center of the room! The three of us were shocked, but not as much as when we found out (the hard way) that the thread of courage was NOT going to budge from that spot. The only thing that we could do was leave it there as we left for my home…

* * *

**Well, they're finally out of the adult split. Now for the child split... I can tell you right now that the child split is actually pretty fun to write. Even though you'll have to wait for next week to read it. Sorry, but I'm not superwoman. Please review?  
**


	37. Return

**Hi everybody! I hope you're enjoying any arm weather you may be having because meanwhile, in Alberrrrrrrrrrrta (where I live) IT'S STILL SNOWING! Sorry, I just had to get that off of my chest. Now to lighten the mood, here's a little something that I said in English class yesterday: "Oh, how I long for the days of kindergarten, when my classmates were more mature" just as two boys were roughhousing on the floor in the middle of the room. *facepalm* Anyway, here's chapters 37-39:**

* * *

Chapter 37: Return

Once again, we were back in paradise! I was very excited because of just how easy it was to understand that dimension… then again; there were the large multitude of other races and all of their preferences. Oh well, at least everyone there was nice. I also figured that with how free everyone in that dimension was, the three of us could go to get the thread of power right away after seeing Zelda.

As we went along, I could tell that future Link was in total awe at how little technology there was. He had lived with it for all of his life and then, all of sudden, it was gone. Then again, he did say (back then knight Link and I first showed up in his dimension) that if the two of us could handle having so much technology all at once, then he could handle the loss of said technology. As a result of him having said that, he wasn't complaining at all unless the complaint was about something that concerned all three of us… which was rare.

Knight Link, on the other hand, was leading us back to Hyrule Castle Town after being gone for almost two whole months. The closer we got, the happier he seemed to be. However, one night, future Link pointed out to me that there would be people questioning him about his absence just like what would happen when future Link went home and after he pointed that out, I noticed that it also looked like knight Link had a LOT on his mind. Unfortunately, I knew that I couldn't help him out with it at all. All that I could do was agree to go along with anything and everything that he said, not like it was anything new.

The two weeks that we spent travelling just went exactly like that. Nothing else happened besides every now and then one of them would casually ask my opinion of something. But even after that, knight Link would make all of the decisions because he was the only one who knew where we were going. Then, finally, after two long and rather uneventful weeks, we made it.

We finally found ourselves in Hyrule Castle Town.


	38. Family

Chapter 38: Family

While the trip to the place was uneventful, the place itself certainly made up for it. From what I could tell, it was an entire town that was inside of an incredibly massive castle courtyard. What an incredibly convenient way to defend the people of the town from invasions and wars. Whoever thought of it deserved some sort of a reward. I wasn't able to revel in it for long, though, because knight Link seemed to realize something and he took slave Link and me through far less populated areas.

Eventually, we came across a small building and knight Link led us inside. I was relieved to discover that it was his own home. Slave Link had been there before, but I was still admiring the simplicity of the place. It was only a few rooms big and it seemed to have JUST the necessities, save for some sort of weird box that had a framed photo (they had photo technology?) on top.

When I looked at it, I could see a tall, brunette man that looked like he was very well toned standing next to a short, blonde woman that, well, she certainly had the curves. Between them, however, I saw a little kid that had the eerily familiar blonde hair and blue eyes of… me, or rather of knight Link when he was a kid. It became obvious that the two adults in the picture were his parents, which was strange because my own parents looked nothing like the two in the picture. Knight Link noticed my looking at the photo and confirmed my suspicion about who the people were, but then he went on to say that the both of them died not long after the photo was taken. I hesitantly asked him how and while slave Link shot knight Link a sympathetic glance, knight Link still told me that after a disease claimed his mother, his father began getting more and more distracted and careless during battles. The rest was history.

Granted, I knew that all three of us were raised very differently from each other, but that was a little much. Slave Link had absolutely no memory of his parents, not even in a material form, I had had my family there for me throughout almost all of my life, and while knight link no longer had any family, at least he could still remember them. I felt rather guilty that I was the only one to still actually have their family. Knight Link somehow picked out my guilt and managed to make me feel a little bit better by telling me that if it weren't for that, then he would have never met Zelda and that he would never have even gone to the shrine of the gods in the first place.

Then, after we had all cleaned up and we were all wearing brand new similar green tunics with matching hats (which seemed to be a trend around there), knight Link started looking for something. Apparently, slave Link knew exactly what he was looking for: the box that was sitting underneath the photo. I guess the blondeness got to knight Link when he started trying to look for it. After a while, I recognized it as the box that 'my' Zelda had given to him just as everyone left after our first meeting in the tower/shrine/chamber of the gods. Knight Link and slave Link both referred to it as a 'box of disguises', but I had a hunch as to what it really was. I knew that we had to keep people from recognizing the three of us as one and the same, but that was ridiculous!

I simply would **_NOT_** put on make-up.


	39. Embarrassment Issues

Chapter 39: Embarrassment Issues

The box of disguises was amazing because it allowed a person to change their appearance simply by putting a coat of powder on their face. Slave Link had used it constantly while it was only the two of us in my dimension and people just choked up our similarities as being pure coincidence. Future Link, however, was looking at it weirdly and when I asked him what was wrong, he told us that, in his dimension, it was called 'make-up'. Slave Link and I just went with it, though, because it was originally from his dimension. I explained that if he already knew what it was, then he should have no problem using it. To which, he laughed!

He then went on to explain that, in his dimension, no heterosexual man would be caught dead with enough make-up on his face to actually disguise himself. This made slave Link and me share a look of disbelief before the two of us directed it towards future Link and then to the box and back. Slave Link looked a little bit ashamed, but being a slave had stripped him of all of his pride anyway, so he just began to put on the disguise irregardless. Future Link saw this and rolled his eyes. I, on the other hand, tried to explain to him that no one from my dimension knew about the stuff, so there would be no shame in wearing any in public.

Future Link was still reluctant, though, so I also told him that the disguise would be the only way for us to walk around together in town without any worry of people figuring it out. I also told him that I had lived in Hyrule Castle Town for all of my life, so people would recognize slave Link and him as me without the disguises and then we would be completely screwed. Therefore, a disguise was necessary. Unfortunately, he was holding his ground and stating that if it meant having to put make-up on, then he would just wait for us there. To which I coolly replied by telling him that it was a pity because we would be seeing princess Zelda.

Slave Link looked up at future Link and me with wide eyes and, to scared to intervene, he waited for something to happen. Future Link looked away in frustration and I knew that I had him. All I had to tell him was that if that was really what he wanted, then I wasn't going to stop him and he finally cracked. He claimed that he was seriously letting a massive amount of his pride go for this, but I felt relieved that I was able to get through to him. I guessed that I knew him a little bit better than I thought… then I thought about the fact that he was me and I remembered an old saying: 'it's okay to talk to yourself, just so long as you don't lose an argument with yourself'.

Well, I certainly won that one!

* * *

**Did I ever tell you that torturing future Link is fun? Well, it is! ^_^ Anyway, that last little bit is actually what my brother told me when he found my talking to myself about this story. I almost died from the irony, so I just HAD to put it in there somewhere. Anyway, please review and I'll see you all next week!** **:D**


	40. Through Town

**O_O Holy crap. one minute, I have 6 reviews and the next, I have 31! Wow... I can't thank you enough, Faded Glory. Unfortunately, with this person not having an account, I have to reply to them here. If you don't want to read it, go ahead and skip straight to the chapter, but it may actually answer a couple of questions that some other people may have, so its okay here. Also, I can only reply to three one of the reviews because of the sheer amount you left, so bear with me. Chapter 20 review, you said that they could pass as triplets. My answer is that they could if they didn't encounter any people they knew... and they will, eventually. Chapter 23 review, you said that they need to watch 'Lord of the Rings'. My answer is that I've never seen it before, so I don't know how I would have to make them act afterward, sorry. Finally, chapter 24 review, you asked if the potato chips had a sleeping draft in them. My answer is a huge NO because I based knight Link's carsickness symptoms and cure off of my own, which is exactly the same, so I just figured that it would work. I actually didn't intend for it to look like that, hehe... Hope this worked as a reply. And now I present to you, chapters 40-42**

* * *

Chapter40: Through Town

It had taken knight Link quite a while to convince future Link to wear a coating of make-up like mine, but he eventually let it go and complied. I was glad that I wasn't the only one with a disguise on, but future Link looked downright ashamed to be wearing it. However, when we were brought to downtown Hyrule Castle Town, his look completely changed; he was in awe! I had been in that place before, so I didn't really feel too in shock over it. On the other hand, that didn't mean that I wasn't in awe, myself.

After muttering something about it being great to be home, knight Link lead us off and into the crowds. Future Link and I stayed close to him the entire time, not wanting to be lost in the sea of people. While this happened, though, future Link marveled at all of the different races that were there. Sure, most of them were Hylians, but the few zoras, gorons, and dekus that were there really seemed to catch his eyes. What he seemed to be the most amazed at, though, was how indifferent the four main races were acting towards each other despite their obvious differences.

Sure, there were less dekus then there were any of the other races and it was very difficult to find a zora and a goron really interacting, but that was kind of to be expected. From what I understood, the kingdom was divided into four general areas; one for each race. The gorons for the (some volcanic) mountains, the dekus got the forests, the zoras had the lakes and surrounding caves, and the hylians got everywhere in between. This resulted in a surprisingly equal share of the kingdom's land. The best part about it, though, was that any one member of any race was welcome in another's land. Although that didn't necessarily mean that they were all that comfortable in each other's respective environments.

As far as I knew, the gorons couldn't swim because they were made of rock and they were too big and lumbering to make it successfully in the forest. The zoras hated the desolate heat of the mountain and they were always a little too wet to go through the forest without having everything stick to them. The dekus couldn't stand the heat and they had a hard time swimming. Which was why one could usually only see them together in the middle of it all: where the hylians lived. Personally, after having lived for all of my life knowing that those with round ears were in charge and those with pointed ears didn't even really matter, I was amazed by the differences between the races, yet the indifference that each one had towards each other.

Irregardless, future Link looked absolutely fascinated at all of them because, like me, he hadn't ever seen any of them before coming to knight Link's dimension. However, as we made out way to our destination, the crowds began to thin out and we got to move a little bit faster. Eventually, we found ourselves at what was apparently called the 'nobility residence' and knight Link was starting to talk to one of the guards. The first thing that I heard was knight Link referring to the guards as Jacob and Shaun. The one that he referred to as 'Jacob' was very… umm… 'large' and while it looked like he was rather lazy, it was evident that a punch from him could knock a person flying. 'Shaun', on the other hand, looked very tall and skinny, not able to do much with brute strength, but he looked agile enough to be able to make it in a fight.

As knight Link tried to convince the two of them to let the three of us inside, I noticed that Shaun sounded very angry, but both knight Link and Jacob paid little to no attention to it. I wondered if it was just how he sounded on a regular basis. I exchanged a look with future Link and he just shrugged, letting me know that knight Link would handle it and that there was no need for us to worry. I still got concerned, though, when Shaun made a comment about knight Link being gone for so long and just as he returned, he demanded to see the princess while dragging two 'very suspicious' strangers along with him. After seeing that Jacob looked a little bit shocked at Shaun for saying that, I knew that it was really meant offensively.

Shaun was refusing to let us in and he continued berating knight Link until Jacob finally stepped in and told Shaun something that I couldn't catch. Shaun then sent a very imposing glare to each of us. I was most likely the only one that was immune to such a glare because of how I was treated for most of my life. Shaun then looked away as Jacob gave the three of us the clear to enter. As we went inside, I just barely managed to overhear Jacob saying something about Shaun being more hostile than usual. Although I pushed it out of my mind as I started to realize just how close we were to meeting with princess Zelda.


	41. Meeting

Chapter 41: Meeting

As I walked through the town, I couldn't help but admire all of the amazing different races. Just the impossibility of these creatures actually existing, yet there they were, completely baffled me. A bunch of fish-people, plant-people, and even rock-people?! It was just impossible… and the best part was that there were probably even more weird-ass races out there, seeing as these ones were just the more common ones. I had met (foolishly) racist people before and I really wanted to know what their reactions to this would be. Screw the differences in skin color or ear length, this was AWESOME!

We soon approached the castle and, after having a few difficulties with the guards letting us in, we were ready to see the princess of a medieval Hyrule; Zelda. It was then that I remembered how extravagantly she dressed and I was reminded, once again, of just how different our cultures were. Which reminded me also about the stupid make-up that was caked onto my face; thankfully, though, Zelda completely ignored it. I could only be thankful to the differences of our cultures in that regard. After the initial greeting, we shot straight into business as Zelda explained everything to us.

"I know that you know what you have to find, and I know where it is. The thread of power is in Death Mountain!" I then asked her if she had meant to say 'on Death Mountain' instead of 'in Death Mountain', but she corrected me to tell me that she meant exactly what she had said.

"You see, Death Mountain is a very active volcano. Most humans can't handle the heat there, but the gorons actually kind of like it. Don't worry, the volcano won't erupt while you're there… how do I know? Well, its eruptions actually follow a very set schedule that the gorons have somehow figured out and I've looked into it to discover that the next eruption is due in about three months, which is plenty of time for you to complete your mission. As far as the little heat problem goes, you can ask the gorons to help you out there. Trust me, they've got it covered because they really enjoy having visitors and they understand the little heat issue."

I could only look at her in awe as I realized that I had just been told to go to an active volcano in order to get a single flipping piece of string! Slave Link looked a little concerned, but ready to do whatever she said, just like a slave should. Knight Link looked like he knew exactly what she was talking about and was ready to do anything for his princess, just as a valiant knight should be. I, on the other hand, was very concerned about the simple fact that, despite her promises about safety, it was still called 'Death Mountain'! When I questioned her about it, though, she just giggled and told me that it was a very old name from a very old time period.

Having only been able to get that little bit of info about it off of her, we turned to leave just as I asked my final question: where was it? Slave Link seemed like he had wanted to ask the question as well and, therefore, listened for the answer just as readily as what I was. At the question, though, knight Link and Zelda exchanged a look before knight Link told that he knew where it was. At that, I calmed and that three of us left.

When we got outside, knight Link pointed to a mountaintop in the distance that had a ring of smoke visible around the top. He then claimed that, no matter where a person was in Hyrule, Death Mountain was always visible. I made the connection of the mountaintop in the distance being Death Mountain at the same time that slave Link did. Well, at least we could see where we were going…


	42. Acceptance

Chapter 42: Acceptance

When you can see where you are going, no matter what, it's pretty easy to make it there. So, naturally, the trip to Death Mountain was actually pretty easy. On our way there, we talked about various things. Mostly, it went that I would start talking about some lore, and then future Link would state his opinion on just how weird or 'impossible' it was. Usually, it ended with the two of us giving each other a 'whatever', but sometimes, slave Link would start to seemingly think out loud and say something that would put it into an understandable sense for the both of us.

I quickly came to the realization that slave Link had gained just enough confidence that he had sort of become a voice of reason between future Link and me. When we were in future Link's dimension, he had agreed that even future Link did not understand how most of the things over there had worked, so it was okay. Unfortunately, he refused to accept the existence of magic! I had a hard time understanding how technology worked without magic, but the face that future Link had refused even the notion of it brought about suspicion. Obviously, technology worked without magic, and I was somewhat okay to accept that, but the fact that future Link could not accept magic for what it was began to get on my nerves.

Then in came slave Link, the middleman of logic, and revealed that he actually had some pretty solid theories about how it could be explained for each of us. Then again, this rarely ever happened at all due to his hesitant nature. Slave Link almost never spoke up, but when he did, he showed just how understanding and accepting he really was. I figured that this was thanks to the fact that apparently, where he was from; slaves had to stick together no matter what in order to make their lives even bearable. Which meant that no single slave could be not easily accepting or understanding of anything and/or everything that was thrown at them, and slave Link had been incredibly tolerating of both technology AND magic.

Then again, there was still the likelihood that he was just bottling it all up, refusing to say a single thing about it for some reason. One night while we were traveling, I asked him about it and as I watched his eyes cloud over, I could tell that it wasn't an issue of tolerability; it was an issue of acceptance. He then stated my basic thoughts about slaves having to work together. This eventually led to me apologizing and slave Link acting like he wasn't expecting an apology of any sort.

Future Link had sighed at this and we all agreed to just leave it alone. Frankly, we had bigger things to worry about, like getting to Death Mountain and getting the thread of power. One week's worth of traveling made its way by quickly and the next thing we knew, we were on Death Mountain Trail, making our ways to the goron village before the inside of Death Mountain. Hopefully, the gorons would be willing to help us out a little bit with the heat. Then again, they were quite well known for being very loveable and accepting, so I didn't really think that we had much to worry about… and I was actually pretty right!

* * *

**Well, it looks like slave Link is getting a little bit more confident AND he's going in the right direction. How nice! Thankfully, I'm not the kind of person to spoil such a good thing so quickly, so you can expect this to keep going for a while yet. ^_^ Anyway, please review and I'll see you next week! ;)**


	43. Gorons

**Wow... I took a look back at how whiny for reviews I was getting a few weeks ago. That's not to say the I don't want reviews, but I just realized how whiny I was. Well, at least my writing quality didn't drop, so that's a good thing. I always try my best for you guys and I'm always on the ball with the fact that what I'm writing is pretty much exactly what I want from other fanfics... In other words, I'm sick of seeing so much romance! ACK! Now I'm rambling! Jeez, that's a habit that I've really got to break... Anyway, I hope you enjoy these three chapters of numbers 43-45. :)**

* * *

Chapter 43: Gorons

I had only ever been able to observe gorons from a distance; I had never actually spoken to one before, but I found them to be very different than what I had thought they would be like. I had thought that they would be merciless towards anyone who couldn't handle the same things that they could. Instead, they were very well aware of the differences between races. The trail leading up to Death Mountain was hot, but definite, what with only having been a single path that lead in a relatively straight direction.

At one point, the path had split, leading off in two directions. One direction lead up toward the mountain, while the other one lead off and into a cave. Weary from the almost week-long travel that had gotten us there, knight Link had all three of us head towards the cave. Future Link quickly spoke up, seeing as we had to go to the mountain and it was (at the time) still rather close to morning. Knight Link, however, retorted by telling future Link that with the combination of the heat problem and the three of us being travel weary, it would be within our best interests to go and see some gorons.

When we entered, I saw a large, circular room that had a multitude of layers leading downwards. Knight Link explained to us that the gorons had lived in this location for so long, that moving, to them, would seem like a crime. However, they had dug out more layers as their population had increased. It wasn't long before a goron noticed us, but let it pass, thinking that we were just average travelers that came to Death Mountain to sightsee or something. With that both future Link and I came to truly realize that they really didn't mind us being there.

Because there was nothing on the first floor except for what looked like a platform of some sort that was suspended by a few ropes, we headed off towards the second floor, but were stopped by a goron who was just standing the idly before he began talking to us.

"Ho there, travelers. I assume you're here at the goron city to sightsee?" The three of us looked at each other before knight Link told him that it was true. He then asked if there was an inn or something available. After receiving some instructions that told us to go to the seventh floor, we made it to the inn. I quickly realized that the inn was meant specifically for non-goron travelers and was well equipped for not only hylians, but for zoras and dekus as well.

Getting a room was easy and after a short rest, we headed out to see what we could buy from the gorons to make our endeavors a lot easier. It wasn't long before future Link pointed out to me that knight Link seemed to have a REALLY deep wallet, so to speak. I suggested that he took a loan from the princess, like what future Link, himself, had been doing when we were in his dimension. Agreeing with me, we moved on. Most of the day went like that with stopping to buy some food every now and then. One of the most interesting things about gorons was the fact that they only ate rocks!

Of course, that meant real food was very difficult to find within the vicinity, but it was still sold in some shops simply because people from other races visited every now and then. While knight Link complained about the price, future Link decided to investigate what had been bought: two bottles of some sort of a red liquid, three red tunics that had matching hats just in our size, and a map of the mountain range. Knight Link then explained what the red liquid and outfits were and told us that they were for the next day, when we would take on the next 'dungeon' as he called it. So, after a good night's rest and a meal or two, we headed off to Death Mountain itself. Apparently, there was a shortcut on the third floor that we could use if we had heat-repellant materials.

When we finally made it there, we were faced with the question of where to go from there. All three of us took note that we were surrounded by magma and the heat-repellant tunics plus hats were certainly doing their jobs. After a couple of hours, (we had split up for a more effective search), I had found a cave that seemed to have the same feel to it as what the chamber of courage had. After the other two came to my side, the three of us entered to find an extremely small room that had nothing but a statue in it. Knight Link knew that that meant and began searching for a switch that could let the three of us inside.

Meanwhile, future Link and I admired the statue and just how detailed it was. It showed a woman standing on one leg almost like she was a dancer of some sort. She seemed to be wearing a skin-tight suit that didn't cover her arms and stopped (with fancy ruffles) just above her knee. She wore sandals and at her hips were what looked like pieces of ribbon. She also had four huge rings on her; two that were used as bracelets, one around her neck, and one holding most of her long and poofy hair back. The rest of her hair was in a spiked design at the bangs.

No matter what way we looked at it, it was beautiful. Eventually, though, knight link found the switch, pulled it, and (just like before) the statue moved aside to reveal a staircase leading downwards. Knight Link then handed a sword to future Link and me while I wondered how I had not noticed that he had the three swords with him. Future Link then brought me out of my thoughts by confirming whether or not I had brought the hookshot. After I showed that I had, we headed down into 'The Chamber of Power'.


	44. The Chamber of Power

Chapter 44: The Chamber of Power

Unlike the Chamber of Courage, the Chamber of Power was incredibly hot and every now and then, a river of magma became visible. It was very daunting, to be sure, but we pressed forward anyway. Eventually, we came to a point where we were being sniped at by some pig-like monsters that knight Link called 'moblins'. I surmised that whoever gave those things bows and arrows should be shot, themselves. It was because of them that we had to take a different route.

That route, however, was filled with a massive amount of smaller monsters like what we had seen when we tried to cross over from my dimension to knight Link's dimension. We exhausted ourselves along that route only to discover a dead end that had nothing but magma. Thankfully, when we got back to the area where we were getting sniped at, the moblins had left. We were still being very careful, though. After a couple of hours of searching around, fighting off monsters, and separating only to meet back together very quickly, the three of us came across a very familiar, large, circular room.

Sighing, I drew my sword. However, this time, instead of (what knight Link called) a 'darknut', another creature appeared. This one looked like a demented bird wearing a robe of some sort. It floated above us, just staring at us as we stared back at it's otherwise unmoving form. All of a sudden, it raised its arms (wings?) and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I heard a weird sound behind me and I turned around only to be hit in the face with something hot! There was no evidence of anything hitting me afterward, but it still stung. I then looked up to see the bird-thingy laughing at me while it remained floating in midair without even flapping its wings once. The immediate response that got was slave Link hesitantly asking me if I was okay and knight Link standing in a defensive position in front of me. Knight Link then turned his head without taking his eyes off of the attacker and told both slave Link and me that the thing that was attacking us was called a 'wizrobe'.

Well, at least there was a name for it. I got up, brushing the blow off as though it had never even happened. The wizrobe then teleported again and sent three slow-flying fireballs out to each of the three of us. We each managed to dodge them only to discover that that meant that they would hit the wall and leave some fire there.

Eventually, I managed to figure out its pattern: teleport to somewhere obscure, launch a high power, fast-flying ball of… something, teleport again, fire three slow-flying balls of fire, rinse and repeat. After a while, I figured that if the walls were made of anything but the stone that they were made of, the entire place would have gone down in flames easily by that point. Knight Link had mentioned that if it teleported low enough for us to hit it, then it would just teleport away without firing anything. It wasn't that stupid. Therefore, we had to think of a way to hit it from a distance. Then it hit me so hard, that I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner!

I immediately told slave Link to use his hookshot on it. I figured that either the hook in itself would damage it, or it would be pulled towards the three of us so that we could damage it, ourselves. However, neither happened as it teleported out of the way and the hookshot hit the wall, uselessly. I groaned and knight Link made an annoyed clicking sound with his tongue. We spent more time dodging before I got hit squarely in the chest by one of the high-speed shots and knocked to the floor. It was then that I saw it.

As I was knocked onto my back, I opened my eyes and noticed the really weird texture of the ceiling. I had a hunch and when I explained it to slave Link, he nodded, agreeing with me… either that, or just accepting it as an order. Who really knew when it came to him? Either way, he shot the hookshot at the ceiling just above the wizrobe, the hook caught, and he was pulled up above the wizrobe. Then, quick as lightning, he released the hook, drew his sword in midair, and came crashing down onto the wizrobe, sword first!

Succumbing to his weight, the wizrobe crashed to the ground and lay there, unmoving, for a few minutes before disappearing into a large puff of smoke. When slave Link stood up, knight Link praised and congratulated him for a job well done. I was about to join them when suddenly, a large treasure chest appeared in the center of the room. The three of us exchanged odd looks with each other before knight Link approached. When he opened it, an odd look spread across his face that seemed to be filled with either confusion, nostalgia, or both. Then he pulled out a very old and weathered looking combination of a bow and a quiver.


	45. Arrows

Chapter 45: Arrows

When I found the bow and quiver, I became confused as to why there would be a bow there of all places. I then felt nostalgic because I had been taught how to use a bow at an early age. The only problem was that there were no arrows in the quiver. I held the two items up for the other Links to see, and while future Link seemed to recognize what it was, it still took slave Link a while for it to click. We then discussed who should use it and we discovered that I was the only one of the three of us who had ever used a bow before, so we surmised that it should stay with me.

By that time, the door had reopened and when we passed through and saw all of the moblin-snipers' forgotten arrows, but no moblins. After shrugging it off to the moblin mentality to have probably fallen into the magma due to their stupidity, I had the idea to retrieve the arrows and use them for myself. Although it seemed a little too convenient that their arrows were just the right size for my bow, I didn't really mention it because… well, it worked. As we made our way, I saw switches that none of us had noticed before. These switches were activated through contact and they were just out of the range of the hookshot. After a few simple puzzles involving aiming of the bow, using the hookshot to get to higher places, and future Link suggesting what to do (man, that guy was smart), we came across another 'battle room', as future Link had jokingly begun to call them; a big, circular room with nothing in it that stood out.

It was then that not one, but TWO wizrobes appeared in front of us! They went in the same pattern as the last one except that one of them shot ice instead of fire. I tried to shoot them with the arrows, but that didn't seem to do much. Also, the ceiling was too smooth for the hookshot that time, se we couldn't resort to that. Then, I had an idea!

I started focusing on the one that shot fire, and asking the other two Links to distract the one that shot ice. They were confused, but they didn't argue. I had chosen the fire one because I wasn't sure if it would work if it was the other way around. So, I started taunting the wizrobe until it shot fire at me from an angle that it would hit the floor. I then quickly used my sword to help me tear off the ankle of one of the legs of my pants (the fireballs were pretty slow-moving) and I threw it in the way of the fireball (more or less) as I dodged out of the way!

It went just as I had hoped it would: the piece of cloth was on fire, but not disintegrated. However, I knew that it would be soon if I wasn't quick; so I picked out as arrow and stabbed it through the cloth. Having a piece of cloth that was on fire longed onto the end of an arrow would be a pretty deadly weapon and with the thought of ice being weak to fire, I shot the arrow straight into the center of the back of the ice wizrobe! It convulsed in pain from the fire and when the other two Links realized what had just happened, they both grinned eagerly at me before dashing over to try to figure out how to deal with it when I looked back at the ice wizrobe's remains and saw that it did not disappear in a puff of smoke like what it usually did, but it left behind some blue fire!

I was thinking that if I repeated the earlier process in order to take out the fire wizrobe, then it would work. This time, however, I wrapped the piece of cloth around the arrowhead before I put it into the flame. When I did that, it froze into a chunk of ice instead of lighting itself on fire and I rolled my eyes at how difficult it would be to fire like that. Then, when I loaded the arrow into my bow, the blue fire started acting like it had a will of its own and it wrapped itself around the arrow and travelled up it to come to the part of the string where one of my hands was (it had ignored my other hand). I could feel the intense cold, but it didn't freeze anything that time. Instead, it travelled up one side of the string and onto the end of the bow.

When I finished, it left no mark on the bow except for a glowing blue light at the end of the bow that it stopped on. I ignored it and fired the arrow, making up for the extra weight by aiming a little higher than normal. Unfortunately, when the arrow was halfway there, the wizrobe teleported away and started charging up its big shot! It was then that I realized that the shot was too big and close range for either of the other two Links to evade. All I could do was hope that a regular arrow would distract it long enough to give the other two a chance.

I loaded the arrow and I got surprised to see the blue glow at the end of my bow travelling at lightning-quick speed to the arrow itself just as I fired it. The arrow glowed blue as it flew and the slight blue glow at the end of my bow never left as the arrow was flying through the air. When it hit the wizrobe, the most unexpected thing ever happened: the wizrobe got covered in the blue glow and the light of the glow turned to solid ice right in front of our eyes! The ice-encased wizrobe fell to the ground and left behind its own respective color of fire while all three of us stood in shock and awe.

I then picked out an arrow and curiously put the head of it into the flames. Sure enough, it lit despite the arrowhead being made of metal. I then put it to the bow and the earlier process repeated, except that the red glow (from the actual fire) settled at the opposite end of the bow. After a while, future Link convinced me to fire a few arrows at the walls in order to see if I could control it among other things. A few minutes passed before we came to the conclusion that I could cover any arrow with fire or ice if I wanted, but I could still let it be a regular arrow if I wanted it to be.

So, we made our way through more and more of the dungeon until we came across a large door that required a big key. Imagine my confusion when slave Link revealed that he had one. When asked where he got it, he told us that it was in the room where I had got the ability to shoot arrows of fire and ice. Future Link and I decided to shrug it off and just use the key. When we stepped inside, though, we found ourselves on a large round platform with a moat of magma surrounding us. Then, we heard its roar!

* * *

***evil laugh* I love leaving cliffhangers! The best thing about my cliffhangers is that the audience know exactly when to expect the next entry that will resolve it. Anyway, I'd love to hear your guesses as to what the boss is because this boss was my brother's idea, so please review and I'll see you next week with the boss!**


	46. Dragon

**Well, for those of you who guessed, the chapter title kind of gives it away, but the boss is a dragon! This thing, however, is not Volvagia; they have different body shapes. Anyway, guest reviewer, 'The Drone', suggested a couple of things. First, they asked if I could put which Link's pov it is after each chapter title. To this, I must politely decline. My reasoning being that it goes in a very set and patterned order, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem that a reminder is needed. Besides, that's the whole reason that I format it the way I do. It's so that I don't have to alert the reader to whose pov it is. The order being: slave Link, then future Link, then knight Link. As such, I don't see it as needing a remedy. Secondly, they suggested a couple of ideas about dungeon items and I will say that when future Link gets his item, there will be fun because I already know what it is. The boomerang will not get involved, but I'll give the other item suggestion a thought because I can see the other two Links getting jealous over it! Anyway, thank you for your reviews and now that I've imagined all of you wishing me a happy birthday, I hope you all enjoy the boss battle!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Dragon

As we stood there, waiting for something, I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for us, seeing as we found ourselves on a small platform in the middle of a circular room, surrounded by a moat of magma! We heard a roar above us and we all tensed, expecting something horrifying. Suddenly, the ceiling came crashing in on us and a creature came down with it, but it caught itself in midair and landed on its feet in front of us. We only had a short moment to look at it before it started attacking, but I could tell that it was a dragon of some sort. It wasn't too terribly large, but it was bigger than a human and it was very quick on those four legs it it's. Plus the pair of wings that jutted out of its back were pretty intimidating as well.

The first thing it did was that it took flight upwards, but then jeered towards the wall and clung to it. I thought about using the hookshot to latch onto the wall, myself, but I decided against it because of the possibility of slipping off of the wall and into the moat. Knight Link was readying an arrow, but the dragon cut him off by breathing smoke, not fire, at us and not only blinding us, but choking us as well. I strained my eyes to see, toughing through the pain, like my years as a slave had taught me to do. When suddenly, I saw it and I warned future Link that it was headed for him and he saw it just in time to hold his sword out to damage it.

Seeing as it took the dragon a while to realize this and pull its flight up and away, it still got injured because future Link wouldn't give in to its force. It screeched as it pulled itself away and out of sight. I couldn't help but wonder where it was when I rushed over to future Link to see if he was alright. When I discovered that he was fine, the smoke began to clear somewhat because of the gust of wind that was coming from the dragon's wings. It was then that a glowing red arrow whizzed past my head and hit the dragon at the base of its tail.

However, that didn't seem to even phase it as it just brushed it off and sent a stream of flame towards knight Link, getting a bulls-eye in the process. I didn't even look to see when I fired the hookshot at its head, hoping to damage it or at least distract it. What happened, though, was totally unexpected. Apparently, its skin was just rough enough that the hook caught and it pulled me straight towards the dragon! Out of some stoke of luck, I just barely managed to pull off a flip in midair that landed me on the dragon's back. Then, because I really had no other choice at the moment, I wrapped my arms around the dragon's neck and held on for dear life!

I closed my eyes to prevent myself from getting dizzy as I felt it doing loops and twists in midair to try and throw me off. All of a sudden, though, it stopped and I opened my eyes only to be sandwiched against the wall by the dragon. I had let go of the reptile in surprise and as it pulled away, I began to fall directly towards the magma of the moat! I had figured that it was the end until I felt something push me back towards the wall and hold me there from my shirt. I looked at where I felt that I was being pinned to the wall by and I saw an arrow that had been shot through my tunic, not my arm!

I looked over to knight Link and I saw that his bow was aimed towards me and that he was alright. Granted, he was breathing heavily, but he didn't look as bad as I had thought he would be, which was a good sign. The unfortunate part was that I was stuck to the wall at that point and I could only watch. The dragon noticed this, but left me, thinking that I wouldn't be much of a threat compared to the other two if I really was as stuck as It thought I was.

The dragon then breathed more smoke out and onto the battlefield where the other Links were and it dived inside. Just like that, I was completely blind to the entire situation. Then, I heard a couple of clanging sounds and I saw a sword fly out of the smoke and into the moat to be lost forever. After that, I heard the dragon shriek and I saw it fly out of the smoke just to clear it away. What I aw only served to answer my question: it was knight Link's sword that was lost…


	47. Recovery

Chapter 47: Recovery

The smoke stung my eyes so badly, that some tears almost formed. Thankfully, it also compromised the sight of the dragon. Therefore, it blew the smoke out of the way before any serious damage was done. However, I only knew that we were in trouble because slave Link was pinned to the wall above that magma and knight Link had lost his sword. Then again, I refused to believe that all hope was lost.

I stood firm with the sword that I had in my hands, not giving way to the fact that I barely knew how to use it. Nevertheless, I also knew to hold still unless knight Link told me to move, because he could fire a arrow with point blank accuracy, just missing my head. As if on cue, I watched a blue glow streak by me and hit the dragon squarely in the face. I cheered inwardly when I saw that the arrow had frozen just enough of the dragon's muzzle that it couldn't breathe fire anymore. Then again, I knew that it wouldn't last very long with the heat from the magma in the room.

Then, when it was stunned and trying to stay as far away from knight Link as me as possible, I saw it head for slave Link. I was about to yell out for him to watch out when he pulled out his own sword and tried to fight the dragon off without ripping his tunic. Finally, the dragon decided that it would wait elsewhere for the ice to melt and it flew to the other end of the room. It was then that I noticed that slave Link was way too close to falling and I came up with an idea. I explained it to slave Link while knight Link said that he would keep the dragon distracted.

Finally, slave Link fired the hookshot towards my feet and in one swift collaboration of movements; I stepped on both the hook and chain while grabbing the chain with my hands. Meanwhile, slave Link pulled the arrow out of his tunic and retracted the hookshot so that he would be pulled towards me. Unfortunately, it didn't quite happen exactly like that. While he was pulled towards my just enough for him to grab onto the ledge, the hook was also pulled out from underneath my feet! This resulted in me falling on my ass, slave Link hanging off of a ledge just above death, and knight Link almost out of arrows.

I quickly ran over to help slave Link get up. When we finally managed it, he gave me the look that made him seem eternally grateful. Then again, I was giving him a very similar look, myself because I was glad that he was relatively okay. Just as that happened, I saw the dragon make a swipe for the two of us, but it got cut off by another ice arrow. This time, however, it was one of the wings that got frozen.

With one wing out of commission, the dragon was grounded until the surrounding heat melted the ice of the wing. This was our chance to beat it because it wouldn't get away! Unfortunately, none of us had previously noticed just how menacing its teeth and claws looked. Plus, with knight Link's sword being history, I knew the three of us were in for utter hell!


	48. Victory

Chapter 48: Victory

The dragon began approaching at a rapid rate. It seemed as though it wanted to charge straight at slave Link in frustration for how he got off of the wall! However, he managed to dodge the dragon. It was then that I saw that it had a greater focus on maneuverability than it had on speed. After I came to that realization, I figured that the rest of the fight would consist of both parties being in more danger.

Suddenly, the dragon reared up on its hind legs and I instinctively reacted by firing an arrow directly at its chest! Unfortunately, it managed to block it with its claws, making the attack futile. Just as it turned to me, however, slave Link and future Link performed a coordinated attack on it that involved slave Link going at it from the front and future Link going at it from behind. The dragon had a difficult time blocking wither of the attacks, but then it pinned slave Link down and did something very unexpected: it rolled over to have slave Link on top. However, this also meant that it was crushing future Link underneath it.

I couldn't fire and regular arrows because I only had one left… well, two if I were to pick up the one that had been blocked earlier. Also, I couldn't fire an elemental arrow because if I did, then the other two Links would get hit with splash damage! So, I could only watch as future Link was getting crushed and slave Link was being held. However, I still ran to them when I saw the dragon hold slave Link up to its mouth to either douse him in flames or bite his head off! Then, instead of firing the arrow, I pulled it out of the quiver and stabbed it straight into one of its forelegs, giving slave Link just enough leverage to get away.

The dragon then immediately scrambled away in surprise, which also let future Link go. I looked at the two of them and although he was scratched up, slave Link was relatively unhurt. Future Link, on the other hand, was desperately gasping for breath and it looked like a couple of his bones had gotten broken, but he was still standing, ready to fight! We looked at the dragon to find that during our small moment of recovery, it had pulled the arrow out and thrown it so that it flew into the moat.

The three of us gave each other a look before we spread out a little bit. Without needing to communicate, we all seemed to have a similar idea. Slave Link flanked off to my right and future Link to my left; then, I began taunting the dragon in an attempt to get it to charge at me. Having been expecting it, I found it very easy to dodge! As soon as I could, I jumped onto its back (with its still frozen wing) and tried to hold it place despite what had happened to future Link earlier.

All of a sudden, the other two Links charged their respective sides of the dragon and it fell forward as I let go. Immediately, in a last ditch effort, I rushed to get the one arrow that the dragon had previously blocked. Just as I reached it, however, I heard the yells that indicated that the other two Links were thrown off! I turned to see that they had not fallen off of the platform that we were on and that the dragon was also reared onto its hind legs. Perfect!

I took aim, summoning the icy waves from within my bow and I fired the arrow directly into its heart and when it tried to block it again, I witnessed the arrow go directly through its paw, stopping at its heart! The entire dragon quickly froze over and all three of us worked together to push the hunk of ice into the magma. After an explosion that indicated moisture hit the magma and a small amount of celebration, there was sound from above us as a very small part of the ceiling fell away to reveal a shining, golden thread that drifted slowly down to us. Before anything could be said, though, I ran to grab it, thinking that I had better get the thing that we had come in the first place for. Then came the blinding white light and that all-too-familiar, yet very mysterious voice.

"Well done, Master Link…

Power shows through and through,

yet you now have only two.

Another thread must be found,

because you are eternally bound.

The truth comes near as you go on,

but you must not play that of a pawn.

When evil consumes an innocent heart,

you must play more than just your part.

When time comes together and evil is seen,

only with this can you be so keen.

Yet, for now, its all you can do

to stick to what you know is true.

Go now and find that last thread,

but just know there's much more ahead…"

* * *

**Please review?...**


	49. Awakening

**Well, in response to The Drone, don't worry about it because I am planning to put it in there somewhere (I won't reveal exactly where, though). Now on to talking about these chapters. *sigh* did you know that it's really hard to write after an epic poem moment? Well, anyway, I hope these chapters don't pale too much in comparison with the norm. Either way, please enjoy chapters 49-51**

* * *

Chapter 49: Awakening

I awoke to find myself in a bed for some reason. I looked around to find future Link and knight Link lying on beds near me, just beginning to stir at the same time as me. Looking around some more, I found that the three of us were in the inn room that we had paid for earlier. When the other two got up, I began wondering if it was all just a dream until the door opened and a couple of completely random gorons came in. Immediately, the first one began talking to us.

"Oh, thank the gods you're okay! We found the three of you passed out in Death Mountain Crater and, hoping that you would somehow make it, we brought you back here. We're glad to see that all three of you are okay, but I'm going to have to ask you what happened in there." We knew that we had to lie, but the first one come up with something was future Link who simply stated that we pushed ourselves a little bit too hard. The gorons seemed to buy it and after confirming that all three of us were really okay, they left.

When the three of us were finally alone together again, future Link immediately asked about what had really happened. Then, knight Link seemed to remember something and he pulled out the shining, golden string that was known as 'the thread of power'. After staring in amazement for a while, future Link started laughing hysterically and celebrating having done it. It was then that knight Link pointed out that even the poetic voice knew that we still had one more to find. This made each of us pause to try to think over what it had actually said.

The most concerning part was when it spoke of evil consuming an innocent heart, but none of us could figure out exactly what it meant. Knight Link thought that it meant that evil would just kill a bunch of people, but future Link thought that it meant that a bunch of people would become evil, themselves. When they got into an argument over it, I knew that I had to intervene, even though I didn't want to and I had told them that we could always get Zelda to decipher it, which seemed to calm them down. What they didn't know was that when I was slave to an old married couple, they would always call upon me to settle their arguments, so I had some experience with settling arguments. It didn't happen often, though, so my experience was rather minimal.

Either way, they both agreed with me and after a pause, knight Link mentioned that the next thread had to be in my dimension, which future Link agreed to. Realizing this, I started to dread what was coming when we got there. After all, future Link's dimension had a whole bunch of awesome, futuristic things in it and knight Link's dimension had as much beauty as nature could offer, but all my dimension had to offer was slavery! I shivered as I brushed the thought away; hoping that the other two knew what was to come and knew that it was only a few weeks away. The others seemed to notice, but neither of them said a thing about it, resulting in a very awkward silence that was only broken by a stomach growling.

Future Link sighed, obviously relieved at the silence having been broken. Meanwhile, knight Link appeared to be the guilty party, seeing as he looked a little bit embarrassed. He then further broke the silence by suggesting that we get a meal, a good night's rest, and shove off in the morning, seeing as the chamber of power had taken us all day. Agreeing to this, the three of us set off for getting prepared for the trip back home.


	50. Comfort

Chapter 50: Comfort

I hadn't thought that slave Link would be so against his going back home. Then again, it did make perfect sense when you thought about it, I mean, who would want to go back to a place where you were enslaved? Nobody, that's who! Either way, though, we still had to go.

As we made out way back, and out of the Death Mountain area, I noticed that slave Link seemed to be thinking more and more about it, I tried telling him that it would be okay, but it didn't seem to help much. I figured that something as horrible as being a slave could never simply be forgotten. I mean, up until a few months ago, it was all that he knew and I felt sorry for him.

It was somewhere around the third day of us travelling back that I had the brilliant idea of trying to lighten the mood by being a little funny. After a while, I had gotten the other two to laugh (mostly knight Link), but it didn't seem to do much for slave Link. He just wouldn't cheer up. I sighed, finding that we had come right back to him being so distraught that he would barely even speak. It was like nothing that neither knight Link nor I did to make him feel more comfortable with us had ever happened.

Knight Link basically figured that the sooner we got it over with, the better and frankly, I agreed with him. Putting it off or prolonging it would be almost like teasing someone with torture and not even going in the first place would be downright out of the question. I was a horrible dilemma, but we just had to deal with it. Although knight Link did suggest that I give slave Link a pep talk because I apparently always knew exactly what to say to people.

So, I started talking to slave Link one on one because having knight Link there might make it seem a little bit more like an interrogation, which was the exact opposite of what we needed at that point. I immediately figured out that it was exactly what I thought it was. Then, slave Link told me that, although he didn't want to go back, he knew that we had to. It was then that I assured him that we would be spending as little time over there as possible, which cheered him up just enough for him to smile for just a little while. A few days after that, we finally found our way back to Hyrule Castle Town and the best part was that we made it in the morning, so we had all day to see Zelda…


	51. The Guard's Anger

Chapter 51: The Guard's Anger

I was very glad that future Link was able to calm slave Link down, or rather, pick up his spirits. I was also pretty sure that none of the three of us could stand seeing someone upset. What was better yet was that slave Link was on board with just getting the endeavors of his dimension over with. So when we reached Hyrule Castle Town again, all three of us were very happy.

After a quick detour to my place so that we could disguise future Link and slave Link, we began heading back to the castle in order to see Zelda. If I recalled correctly, that day was supposed to be one of those days that only a single guard was on entrance duty. I was really hoping that it would be someone like Jacob who would just let us in without asking anything because he knew that he could trust me. Unfortunately, I had no such luck because that guard was Shaun again.

"Well well, I see you're finally back, Link. How was your little vacation this time? I hope it was good while the rest of us knights were working our asses off! I suppose you're here to see Princess Zelda so that you can ask for more vacation time. Well, I'm not going to let you because you can't just rely of your long-time friendship with Princess Zelda to get you out of working all the time. No, you have to pull some weight every once in a while!"

Okay, I knew that Shaun always sounded like he was angry just because the voice he was born with, but when coupled with those words, he sounded legitimately angry. Unfortunately, his words made me angry as well and although I wanted to pin him to a wall and tell him what was going on, I restrained myself and simply told him that I was actually running and errand for the princess and I needed to see her, since it was finally finished, which wasn't a total lie. To make a long story short, he didn't believe me at all. That made me so angry!

I busted my ass and almost got killed by too many things to count for the thread of power that Zelda had ordered me to get and this guy wouldn't believe what I had to say! However, I knew how to just walk away, which I did as he was making a bunch of snide remarks about how future Link and slave Link were strangers that actually got to meet the Princess. I almost wanted to shout back that Princess Zelda left the castle often enough for her to meet strangers all of the time, but I held my tongue, knowing that it would just make things worse. Instead, I just went home and I decided to wait until Shaun's shift was over before I went back. That way, I had the chance of being able to get inside to meet with Zelda without having to force my way in.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Please note that the irl Shaun is nowhere near that much of a jerk. Umm... yeah, he kind of asked me to let you guys know that, so I did. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed these chapters and I would love you forever if you reviewed! See you next week.**


	52. Dread

**To The Drone: The other Links are always teaching each other when we aren't looking. Please be assured that all three of the Links are now very well versed in the art of the sword thanks to knight Link teaching them at all available opportunities. Also, this chapter was named back when chapters of the early 40s were being posted, so I did laugh at the irony of your comments in relation to the name of this chapter. Alright, now that that's over with, I hope you all enjoy chapters 52-54**

* * *

Chapter 52: Dread

After knight Link told future Link and me that we had to wait a few hours for Shaun the guard's shift to be over with, future Link actually suggested that we spar. Well, we certainly sparred and I was honestly amazed when I discovered that the first time that future Link had ever picked up a weapon was in our first battle together. Knight Link claimed that, obviously, future Link was a natural at swordplay to almost a whole new level. We laughed it up to it being mostly luck until knight Link announced that we should go back to the castle.

Honestly, it was hard to be so cheerful when I knew that was coming. I knew that, in about two weeks from that point, we would be forced into a world where we would all be forced into taking of the roles of slaves. I also knew that slave master Zelda would take all three of us in and help us along, but the fact still remained that we all had to act those roles out. It made me more and more depressed as I thought about it and when either of the other two Links noticed and tried to cheer me up, it made me so upset that people as kind as them would have to be exposed to something like that.

I watched as the two of them walked in front of me and the only things that I could think about were what their reactions to my dimension would be. I understood that they had a pretty good idea of what to expect, but the sheer ferocity of it would be enough to unnerve anybody. I felt very sorry for them, yet envious of them at the same time. It was such a cavalcade of worries, feelings, and utter dread that it made my head hurt.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we approached the castle and I felt a little ease when I remembered that any of the Zeldas would help with anything they could, no matter what. Seeing as the new guard let us in, I knew that our meeting with Princess Zelda would be very soon and I couldn't be in a depressive mindset like that when I was around her… okay, I was in that mindset, but I did try my hardest to keep it to a minimal degree. After all, each of the three Zeldas were very kind, so there was nothing to worry about when following their orders. For that, I was thankful.


	53. Princess

Chapter 53: Princess

No mater what we did, slave Link was still depressed as all hell and it seemed more and more like nothing we did would bring him out of it. It was all that we could do just to support him and have it at that. Either way, we finally got to see Princess Zelda to talk to her about what to do next. After a little bit of a greeting, she told the three of us

"So, I've been speaking with the other two Zeldas and we all agreed that the slave master will meet you at the entrance to the chamber of the gods when you get there. She had already pinpointed the 'chamber of wisdom', as she called it, and she will fly the three of you under the radar to get you there. She did mention that it would cost her a lot (money wise) to do this, but she also said that she could handle it. After you get the thread there, you will have to go back to the chamber of the gods and possible do something there. I honestly have no idea what you'll have to do, but if you don't know then an agreement has been made that you will go back to future Link's dimension, okay?"

There was absolutely no arguing with a plan as solid as that. After all, if we didn't know what to do, we were supposed to go back to my place and I could really use that to get caught up on my school work that I so severely needed to get caught up on. Nobody liked high school, I was no exception, but I was able to recognize the absolute necessity of it… back to the point! We addressed the issue of slave link's dread, but even Princess Zelda couldn't lift his spirits very high. It really seemed like the only thing that we could do was truly to just get it over with!

After we left, I went over what Zelda had said and what we had to do. The three of us had to pose as slaves to one of the Zeldas and go through another dungeon. Not to mention, we were going to have to deal with slave Link's depression the entire time. Gods help us…


	54. Crossing

Chapter 54: Crossing

After the little talk that we had with Zelda, we decided to head off for the shrine of the gods. It took us about two hours of preparation for the two-week travel that was to come. At one point, slave Link became more depressed than usual and outright refused to speak. However, he made it look a little bit more like he just had a lot on his mind, which was actually a possibility.

Future Link suggested to just leave him alone, though, so I figured that it was the best idea. Either way, when we finally got there, we had to say good-bye to my magical, peaceful, and uncomplicated dimension. Truth be told, none of us wanted to leave for slave Link's dimension at all, even though we knew that we had to. So, we pressed forward to the center room of the shrine.

When we got there, we approached the elevated center of the room to find the thread of courage still floating there, untouched. Suddenly, I felt something wiggle inside one of my pockets! I reached inside and found the thread of power, which (when I let go of it) floated up to meet the thread of courage. The two strings twirled themselves around each other until they got too tight to go any further. I smiled, knowing that both of the threads would be safe there.

All that was left to do from there was to head off to slave Link's dimension. I was about to start before I turned to see that slave Link appeared to be trying to collect his thoughts. Meanwhile, I exchanged a look with future Link, hoping that he would provide some insight on what to do at that point, but all he did was shift his gaze to slave Link. All of a sudden, slave Link looked each of us squarely in the eyes and nodded, stepping ahead of me almost as though he intended to lead us. The sudden change of attitude confused both of us, but there was absolutely no way that either of us would argue.

With a heavy sigh and a serious goal in mind, we crossed over to the final dimension, the one that we dreaded so much; the dimension of slavery…

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait, but I kind of had to. Anyway, I'm a little ashamed of how small these three chapters were individually. Then again, chapter 16 was only three paragraphs, so there's some consolation there. Anyway, please review and I'll see you all next week!**


	55. Tear

**Umm... Wow. There's not really much to say here except that you guys are in for a treat for the next few weeks. I loved writing this string of chapters, though, and I'm not exactly sure why I loved it so much. Anyway, I'd like you all to know that there is a poll currently up on my profile that is about this story and it will stay up until this AND it's sequels (I'm not sure if I've mentioned yet that this is the first part of a trilogy) have all been posted. Also, I've done a crapload of math and realizations about this story's pace and I've discovered that this thing will be exactly 81 chapters long... not counting the sequels! Anyway, I sincerely hope that you enjoy chapters 55-57, because I sure did in writing!**

* * *

Chapter 55: Tear

When we crossed back over to the dimension that I hadn't seen in over three months, I promised myself that I would go for it and keep on going, no matter what! I made myself ready for anything… well, almost. See, when we finally got to the entrance of the chamber of the gods, there was absolutely nothing to be seen. The area in and of itself was a desolate wasteland (supposedly made that way via mistreatment) and nobody was around at all. Perhaps Zelda and her group were just late?

Either way, the three of us all agreed that we would wait patiently for her to come. Each moment made me more nervous, though. I didn't know what would happen to the three of us if she didn't show up soon. Also, I was wondering exactly what was taking her so long. My resolution was quickly dissolving as the time went by and I started becoming more and more worried.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around; I saw future Link giving me a sympathetic look. I was glad for the comfort and knowledge that the other two Links were there and that I was no longer really a slave, but just a hylian acting like one. After all of the time we spent in the other two dimensions, my view of a hylian went from an enslaved race to a race that could utterly dominate with a kind hand if given the chance. However, I was also painfully aware of the fact that barely any of it mattered in this dimension!

Three days passed with still no sign of Zelda and our rations were getting very low. Future Link had opted to take a look around and he quickly found a bunch of really tall grasses behind the chamber of the gods. So, future Link went into it while knight Link and I stayed back in case Zelda showed up. Around three hours eventually passed with future Link not having returned and the both of us were getting very concerned. Some time passed before knight Link suggested that he would go looking for future Link. I was concerned, but I let him go anyway because it seemed like the only thing to do at that point.

The moment that I was finally alone, I sat down just inside the chamber of the gods and tried to get my panic under control. All I could think about were the facts that Zelda hadn't shown up yet, future Link was missing, and knight Link was out, trying to find him. For the first time, probably ever, I was completely alone. Always before meeting Zelda, there was at LEAST the slave masters giving me instruction and making my life very straightforward, albeit, a living hell. Honestly, I had never actually been truly alone in a physical sense before and I was shocked to discover that when I was alone, I shed what was very likely the first tear that I had ever shed in my life…

When I heard something outside the chamber, though, I was forced to very quickly dry the tear and look outside to see what had made the sound. Imagine my surprise when I felt a burly arm of some sort wrap itself around my waist and another hand slap itself across my mouth! I gasped in surprise only to get the most disgusting smell that I had ever smelt in my life. Suddenly, the whole world was spinning and I heard my attacker yell something off into the distance.

"Hey William, I found another one that looks exactly like the other two that we just got! Yeah, I'm comin', I just gotta wait for the chloroform to take effect. Man, these three are really healthy. I'm sure we're gonna get a fortune outta 'em, ha ha ha ha!"

After that, my world went completely dark…


	56. Captured

Chapter 56: Captured

Turns out, Zelda was running late… so when she hadn't shown up for three whole days and our rations were running extremely low, I offered to go looking for food. BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER! After wandering around in some tall grass for a while (thank the gods that this wasn't Pokémon or something), I came across something that almost made me panic: a camp ground filled with people with rounded ears. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but I knew what happened to hylians in this dimension, so I just quietly turned around to go back. Unfortunately, when I turned, I came face-to-face with probably the burliest man that I had ever seen who immediately punched my so hard, that I went flying straight into the camp.

Everyone seemed surprised, but they still acted quickly in both binding and gagging me before I had the chance to even say a single thing. All of a sudden, I had a bunch of guys reaching into my pockets and eventually my clothes in what I assumed to be an attempt to find some sort of identification of whose slave I was. Of course, they didn't find any and the order went to just stuff me into the back of their caravan and just leave me there until 'later'. What felt like hours (it was probably about 15 minutes) passed before anyone came.

The only person that came was the tall and skinny man that I had heard the others call 'William' and the instant he spoke; I recognized his voice as the British accent that was ordering all of the others around. The first thing that he did was that he ungagged me, obviously wanting some answers to some questions that he was about to ask.

"Well, let's just get straight to business, _hylian_… You obviously don't belong to anyone because if you did, then we would have found something that would have identified who you belonged to. So, I'm going to ask this once: are there any more of you and if so, where are they?" No matter how much I wanted to make a snide remark about there being no point in me telling him, I wasn't stupid enough to do that, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"…*sigh* look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He said as he picked up a whip and cracked it onto the floor so as to make his point. I looked at it and, in panic, I immediately claimed that there were more hylians in the exact opposite direction from the chamber of the gods. It was then that I heard a snap and I felt a very sharp pain in my back that made my entire body tremble while I berated myself over how idiotic I was to say that in my panic!

"Obviously, you'd say that they would be in the exact opposite direction that they really would be." He laughed out as he regagged me and left. What I could only assume were a couple of hours later, I heard a few yells by someone saying something about someone having escaped followed by the sound of the whip being used. The first scenario that popped into my head had to be the worst one possible: they found one of the other two Links and thought that he was me! Sure enough, I saw some light for a moment before a huge weight was thrown directly on top of me. I didn't even look to see which of the other two Links it was before I glared up at the surprised look on the face of one of our captors.

After staring for a while, he left and brought William back with him, saying that it was a misunderstanding and that the two of us were obviously twins. To this bit of news, William just huffed and took off, leaving the two of us completely alone together. Quickly, we shuffled ourselves around to get a good look at each other and I discovered that it was knight Link that they had caught! No words were needed to be exchanged in order for us to just plain know what each other was thinking and what we were worried about. Only a few minutes later, an unconscious slave Link had joined us.

Some hours even after that, William finally returned with a bucket of something which he immediately poured onto slave Link. One look told me that the bucket had been filled with cold water as slave Link instantly tried to sit up only to discover his bindings and gag. Immediately, he started looking around with terrified eyes to find knight Link and me in the same bindings as him. As the situation registered in his mind, he became more aware of his surroundings and his eyes finally fell on William, who was just laughing away.

"Ha, ha, ha… well now that you're finally awake, how much do you think these little things will sell for?" he mocked as he held up the bow, quiver, and hookshot as if to rub it in our faces that we were caught.

"And most importantly…" he said with a grin,

"How much do you think the three of you will sell for? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"


	57. For Sale

Chapter 57: For Sale

Five days… five days of being bound, five days of being gagged, five days of nothing but gruel, five whole freaking days of being stuck in the same damn place with two other people and none of us being able to speak a word! It was pure torture, but that was how we were to be treated in that dimension. I knew what was to happen to us, but I still couldn't believe it in the slightest. Finally, though, we stopped in a town of some sort that seemed to be filled with slave traders and buyers from all over.

Eventually, the three of us were taken to a large building with a banner on it that read 'slave expo, today at 4:00'. At this, I stole a glance at the sun and I estimated that it was about 3:00 at that time. We were eventually taken to a small room and each of us were one-by-one stripped of our tunics, chainmail, and everything else that was not actually a part of our bodies. Then, as some of our captors set to work in writing up prices for what they had took, we were each investigated for our physical health and then forced into scrubs. Afterward, the three of us were chained together in a line that had future Link in the middle and a sign was hung over his head that read 'Super healthy and strong slaves, 10000 rupees each. Package deal: 25000 rupees for all three.'

Well, at least we were likely to be sold together so that we could figure something out from there. When all was said and done, we were put out on display about fifteen minutes early for the event to start. Our display had slave Link's right arm chained to the wall and his left arm and leg were chained to future Link's right arm and leg, respectively. Then, future Link's left arm and leg were chained to my right arm and leg respectively while my left arm was chained to a different part of the wall. Suffice to say, none of us could move around at all. While we were waiting, slave Link finally spoke up and told future Link and me to try our best to get sold to the richest person that we could. Of course he got smacked for speaking up, but I could understand why he had said that.

The richer the person was, the more likely that he was an aristocrat and that he was probably stupid enough that we could escape. It was a rather ingenious idea that seemed to be our only option at that point. Future Link also seemed to understand and he was, apparently, willing to go along with it. Unfortunately, we witnessed the bow, quiver, and two of our tunics being sold before anyone who looked ideal came around. Due to the angle, I was the first one to see him and I immediately fixed my posture to look as good as I could and the other two quickly got the message and did the same.

However, as soon as he came into the view of all three of us, slave Link's eyes widened in what looked like pure, unbridled terror! The rich man's eyes also widened when he saw us and he immediately walked up to our display. William greeted him, but he stared straight at the three of us for a while before he acknowledged him. Eventually, his gaze shifted over to William and the two walked away together, evidently conducting business. I was glad that the one we managed to get to buy us actually looked pretty easy to get away from, so it confused me even more when I looked over to slave Link to see that he looked genuinely scared.

When William and the man finally came back, the man told William that he had a few more things to do and he left. Afterward, William announced that all three of us were sold, so he unchained us from the wall and he lead us into the back room that they had initially stripped us in. This time, however, they removed all of the chains except for the ones that bound slave Link and me direct for future Link and replaced them with chains that bound my left arm and leg to slave Link's right arm and leg, which forced the three of us to take on a circle formation. After this, we were gagged once again and the three of us were forced to step on a really weird looking mat and press ourselves up against each other. It was when William pulled the edges of the mat up and over our heads that I realized that it wasn't a mat, but a sack.

William the tied the top of the sack while muttering happily about how much he had just made off of us. None of the three of us could see anything, but we could sure tell when we were being lifted and carried somewhere! Eventually, we were set down somewhere in a position where I was lying on top of the other two, but none of us dared to even move a muscle in fear that they would do something to us if we did. About what could be assumed was half an hour later, we heard a voice that I had quickly ruled out as the man who had bought us, saying something to us.

"That little bitch! Grrrr… Well, I don't know which of you was number 28, but when I find out, you are going to suffer. I will truly make you rue the day that you thought you could run away from slavery by getting that little snake, Zelda, to pronounce you as dead. Oh, you are going to-… no; I'll just give all three of you the punishment until one of you takes the blame. Besides, I can very well guess what probably happened, so don't even try to make any excuses!"

After a little while, it finally clicked in my head that we were just sold to the guy who was slave Link's master just before Zelda got to him. It probable went through the heads of the other two by that point already, so I figured that it was my turn to think 'we're screwed'…

* * *

***looks around carefully* Was this what you were expecting? Let me know the answer. So, yes, this story just got very dark. How are the Links going to get out of this one?... if they even are going to get out of it. *evil grin* I also just realized that this is the most evil cliffhanger that I have ever left you guys on, so let me know what you think will happen next in a review and I'll see you all next week. *evil laughter***


	58. Excuse

**Well, its the chapters that you've all been waiting for. Now, I know that you guys really don't want to read my ramblings, so let's just see if the Links can get themselves out of this one.**

* * *

Chapter 58: Excuse

My mind was in full out panic mode. All I could think about was just how screwed we were. It had to be him… it just HAD to be him! The master that I had before Zelda had rented me out, Master Fordread! The worst part was that he had recognized me instantly. My mind raced to come up with an excuse, but one just couldn't come to my head. I was also pretty sure that the other two Links managed to figure it out and they possibly understood the severity of it. Then suddenly, I realized something.

Because of the situation, he could accuse me of being an attempted escapee. Attempted escapees were more often than not put straight to death without even a trial. After all, who would have a trial for something as insignificant as a slave? Then again, he did say that he would make me suffer. That in and of itself was basically his way of telling me that he wasn't going to kill me… yet.

I could only assume that the three of us, bound, gagged, and sacked, were inside of some sort of compartment of his carriage because I could feel the movements of a carriage beneath me. When we stopped, an idea of what to say suddenly popped into my head and I was so thankful that it had happened that I tried to let the other two know that I had an idea, despite the fact that it earned the whole bag a kick from Fordread. However, that let us know that we were actually in the same area of the carriage as him, just lying at his feet. Afterwards, he left us behind in the carriage and someone (we couldn't see anything) came to get the three of us. We were lifted and presumably carried into his home to a room of some sort and I heard whatever slave that had done the heavy lifting had leave.

It was then that Fordread untied the bag and took it off of us to reveal the sloppy heap of hylians that was the three of us. He looked about ready to start talking before he noticed the gags and removed them. He then sighed exasperatively and said

"Okay, I think it's fair enough to give you a chance to explain, _number 28_, but this will be your only chance. If you do not confess and explain, then I will be forced to put all three of you through hell and back until one of you does confess. However, if you confess mow, then I won't put the other two through all of that. Also, if your explanation is good enough, then I just might give some thought to not having you executed for escaping. This is your only chance…"

Well then, I had no choice. I identified myself while future Link and knight Link acted very surprised at how calmly and easily I confessed to who I was. I then immediately rattled off a story about how I lost consciousness when I was with Zelda (being careful to use proper etiquette in my speech) and when I woke up, everyone was gone. I also told him that when I went searching for Zelda and her group, I met the other two who convinced me to live with them because, as I had told Fordread, the three of us were apparently triplets who were separated at birth. There was silence for a while before he turned to the other two and demanded that they tell him why they were roaming free, which meant he bought it!

Future Link claimed that his situation was pretty much the same as mine, but that it had happened a few years before mine. Knight Link, however, truly took the cake when he claimed that a distressed slave of a mother that had already had two of her three children sold off fled with her last child. She then raised the child in the wilderness until he was ten and then she died. Three years later, future Link showed up and three more years after that, I showed up. Honestly, I was very impressed by just how well we managed to whip up a story without even discussing it at all beforehand. Surprisingly though, Fordread laughed and after he stopped, he said

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but _I actually believe you_… I'll give it some thought, but I don't think that I'll be sentencing any of you to death if you just work for me until one of us dies. Anyway, number 28, lead numbers… 27 and 29 to the other slaves and prepare dinner. I'll announce my final verdict tomorrow, so make sure you pay attention then. I'm being incredibly generous here, so don't blow it."

After that, he removed our chains and left. In response, we all breathed a very heavy sigh of relief. We may have been made into slaves, but at least all three of us were alive…


	59. Hope

Chapter 59: Hope

Apparently, the other slaves all bought the same story that we had told 'Fordread', even though they were a little bit sour at the fact that slave Link got a taste of freedom. Although they dropped it when they found out that Fordread wanted to make him suffer for it. That night, slave Link, knight Link and I all met to try to figure something out. Slave Link seemed convinced that Fordread wouldn't kill us, but I knew that we had to wait until morning before we could be sure. Knight Link, on the other hand, was already planning escape and although I was ready to join him, slave Link stopped us.

With a solemn and serious look on his face, he told knight Link and me to lay low and wait… either that, or to get on his good side. Knight Link asked if we couldn't just run and slave Link immediately replied that we would be killed. On the outside, it seemed like he had given up all hope, but I could tell that he was trying to think of something to do. It was then that I looked him straight in the eyes and I told him that with him having been the only one to have ever been in this situation before, he would have to lead us. Behind me, knight Link was agreeing.

Slave Link liked at us and there was a long silence before he nodded in understanding. He then sighed and told us that the best thing for us to do was to try to impress Fordread and call him 'Master' until we could do something. Frankly, there was absolutely nothing else that we could do, so it wasn't all that difficult. After that, the three of us went to sleep praying for a miracle…

* * *

The other slaves (there had to be somewhere around twenty of them) woke the three of us very early in the morning so that we could prepare the morning for Fordread… I refused to call him 'Master' inside of my thoughts because slavery was and is just plain wrong! Anyway, it seemed as though the mornings were very simple because all of the other slaves worked like clockwork. Before I could even ask what I could do to help, everything was done and I was handed a tray that had various delicious looking breakfast items on it. Then, I was told to take it to Fordread and to bring the other two Links with me. Slave Link had lead the way because he actually managed to remember the layout of the place from the last time that he was there.

Knight Link eventually pointed out that we were being followed by a few of the other slaves who were obviously very curious about what would become of us. I figured that it was a fair curiosity and so did slave Link, apparently, because he just plain ignored it. Eventually, though, we came across the dining room where there was a large table that only had one man seated at it, reading a newspaper. Quickly, carefully, and silently, I placed the tray of food in front of him and he put his newspaper down when he noticed it. He then looked at the food, looked at me, and looked at the other two Links before sighing and speaking.

"…Well, I've decided that I'm not going to kill any of you, but you'd better watch your backs…" he said. I took it as his way of telling us that we had better kiss his ass, or else and it seemed as though that was the way that the others took it too. It was our only choice and I didn't like it at all, but it was better than getting killed over it when we still had things that we needed to do. All we had to do from there was hope for a miracle… although all that I could really think about at that time was that we were utterly screwed!


	60. Desperation

Chapter 60: Desperation

Weeks passed with the three of us being enslaved and as the time went by, I began to see more and more just how much slave Link downplayed the horribleness of the situation. Despite the little freakout that he had had towards future Link and his massive bouts of depression, he still handled everything very well. So well, in fact, that I was almost a little envious of him and his ability to shoulder his own pain. However, I quickly learned that this was a required ability as a slave because, apparently, letting your master see your weaknesses was the worst thing that you could possibly do to yourself. According to the other slaves' ramblings, it was the worst thing ever because then, your master could exploit it in order to truly break you.

Not too long had passed before Fordread had clarified which ones of us had which numbers (mine was 29, future Link's was 27) and he began to see some of the differences between the three of us. First of all, let it never be said that Fordread was not a man of his word. In making slave Link suffer (the poor guy), he also tortured neither future Link nor me and he just gave the two of us the same kinds of jobs that the other slaves got. In the same breath, he also caught note of the build that my knight training had given me and he then obviously thought of me as the main brawn of the group. Also, he eventually, somehow, discovered that future Link was a freaking genius (obviously thanks to school) and he likely thought of future Link as the brains of the group.

The other slaves were a little bit scornful towards future Link and me because we spent so long being free. Future Link managed to get us on their good side, though, through the smooth talking that he was so good at, so we were relatively set for relations. Quality of living, on the other hand, was **_abysmal_**! The only thing that anyone ever ate was horrid gruel that had either the flavor of mold or no flavor at all, the sleeping arrangements consisted of a single room where we just slept wherever we fell, and each slave wore nothing but scrubs that (unexpectedly) covered a lot of our bodies. Apparently, Fordread didn't like for other people to see half-naked slaves when they walked in. This last point was both a curse and a blessing because although we weren't half naked, the environment was just too damn hot for it and sometimes, someone would pass out.

At that point, they could only pray that one of the other slaves find them before Fordread did. If one of the other slaves found them first, then they would get the help that they needed, but if Fordread found them first, then they weren't seen again until they were beaten! Fordread, himself, was downright cruel in every imaginable aspect of the word and when he didn't get exactly what he wanted, someone was likely to suffer for it. I simple didn't understand why the hylians didn't stand up to the slave masters until slave Link explained to me that we hylians could never fight an army to win back our rights. It pained me to do so, but I had to agree with him on that one hen it regarded this dimension. Nobody could do a single thing…

It was then that I remembered that Zelda was at least trying to help the hylians as best as she could. I wondered if she would be the start of a revolution for this dimension. Then, it hit me! If the three of us Links sewed time back together, like what we were supposed to do, then more than just the three of us would be able to pass across the dimensions, meaning we could get each Zelda to mobilize an army to free the slaves! It was the perfect idea and when I proposed it to the other Links; they were immediately supportive of it. Afterwards, future Link started coming up with ideas of how we could escape, but slave Link told us that there was only one way and that one was FULL of risks.

A stunned silence fell over us as future Link and I tried to wrap our heads around it. After a while, slave Link pointed out that we would have to do it with good timing in order to pull it off and live. He also pointed out that the other slaves would probably hate us for it afterward and they just might rat us out on it. All three of us knew that utter hell would follow us if we went through with it. Unfortunately, we were just that desperate and considering that it was our only option, we felt as though it was truly the only thing that we could do at that point.

I couldn't believe that we had sunk so low, that we had agreed that we would have to kill Fordread…

* * *

**Now the question is: Can they pull it off? Find the answer in the next three chapters. Until then, please review!**


	61. A Person is Still a Person

**I probably shouldn't say anything so that you guys can just go on and read this, but I am going to say that I'm about to go into my finals week. Wish me luck. Oh and btw, to The Drone: I greatly apologize for not having responded to you last week. I want to know what you mean by that. Did you not like what happened? Or was it something else? Anyway, on to the chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 61: A Person is Still a Person

A week had passed since we had agreed to kill Fordread and all three of us had found that we just couldn't kill a person. Monsters? Yes. People? No. One day, though, Fordread had ordered everybody to clean the house in preparation for yet another wealthy visitor. Afterwards, he decided that future Link, knight Link, and I would be the ones visible to this person.

Finally, he came. The person was rather short and fat, but he seemed to have someone in a hooded cloak with him. After the man introduced himself as Daphnes, he introduced the person with him as his daughter. Although he didn't say her name, she still seemed vaguely familiar. After the two entered the home, Lord Daphnes said to his daughter,

"Now run along, sweetie, while Sir Fordread and I discuss some very important business matters… ah, perhaps that slave over there can give you a little tour of the area?" As he pointed to me, she nodded and Fordread agreed, so I lead her off to a different area of the house. However, the instant that we were alone, she spontaneously hugged me and began to cry! With her being so close, I finally recognized the slave master, Zelda!

"I'm so, so sorry, Link! *sob* I ran into legal troubles that got me delayed by two days and… and then the caravan that I was using got stuck so many times, that it delayed me by another day and a half! I'm so sorry… I can only pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what's happened… I'm so sorry! The worst part was how long it took for me to track you down while you've been stuck here the whole time. I'm so sorry…" she said and then she broke into a sobbing fit before future Link came rushing up to us and he saw the situation. All I had to was mouth to him that it was Zelda before he nodded and took off, presumably to tell knight Link about it.

After a while, Zelda managed to calm down a little bit and she attempted to compose herself. Finally, she sighed and told me that there was a plan and not to worry. All that I had to do was to take her back to her father. However, it would seem a little suspicious if she wasn't gone for at least a little while, so she told me what was going to happen. We discussed it for a while after I confirmed that all three of us were present and then, I lead her back to the non-hylians (there was really no other name for them, in regard).

It wasn't long before she went to stand behind her father (who, apparently, knew everything and was in full support of us) with her hood up so that Fordread wouldn't recognize her. However, the three of us Links had to stand behind Fordread to watch Zelda's plan unfold. After about an hour of them talking, I took notice of the fact that all of the other slaves that Fordread had owned were watching, obviously curious about what was being discussed. On the other hand, the conversation seemed to be coming to a close and just as it did, both of the men stood, walked over to each other, and shook hands. Suddenly, we all heard a grunt and Daphnes pulled away with a bloody dagger, leaving a slit in Fordread's chest! Fordread fell to the ground shortly after and died with a stunned silence from all of the slaves, including me, the only one who knew that it was coming.

"Well, would you look at that, he died. It looked to me like his heart failed on him. Hmmm… he seems to have left a lot of slaves behind. Well, I guess since I was here to watch him die, then that means that I, the second nicest slave master (second only to my daughter), should be the one to take on the full responsibility of every slave here. Now, I'll just have one of the doctors that I pay do an autopsy of the body and he will _probably_ say that this man died of a heart attack." He yelled, loud enough for everybody to hear as Zelda removed her hood.

All of the other slaves remained silent for a moment longer before they caught on and actually started clapping for Lord Daphnes. It was then that I was reminded of the fact that I would have done the same as that other slaves, had I not been free enough for a time to truly realize the extent of the fact that Fordread was a person. A despicable one, yes, but he was still a person. Before my time with the other Links, I wouldn't have thought of it that way, but at that point, all that I could think about was that no matter how horrible a person was, that were still a person.

Zelda and the other links took me out of my thoughts and gave me knowing looks before Daphnes and Zelda left us to go and do some paperwork regarding the events that had just occurred. It wasn't until later that I noticed that other slaves looking at the three of us Links weirdly and when I pointed it out to the other two Links, they began to directly ask the other slaves about why they were doing so. Eventually, the other slaves pointed out that Zelda had come back for me (obviously) and that they were curious as to why. After a shot while, all of the other slaves began asking more and more questions until future Link called a time-out and pulled knight Link and me aside. After a little talk, we decided that it was within our best interests to tell the other slaves the entire story if they promised to keep it a secret. When they agreed, we reluctantly told them everything…


	62. Preparation

Chapter 62: Preparation

By the time we had finished telling our story to the other slaves, the doctor that Sir Daphnes had mentioned had already taken the body away for analysis and Zelda had returned. After knight Link told Zelda why we were telling the other slaves our story, she sat and listened from the point of defeating the dragon and on. I was honestly very surprised that they wanted to hear about how we went through the dungeons and defeated the bosses, but we decided to not deny them that. Of course, we still had to keep several things from them, but most of those were personal things, like slave Link's freakout way back when. Upon finishing, several of the other slaves were looking at us with wonder, while most of them looked envious to the extreme. Thankfully, though, Zelda managed to calm them by telling them that she would take care of them like they were actually people instead of slaves.

Some didn't believe her, some cried, and some cheered for her. She then loaded everybody into her chariot (it was a little cramped, to say the least) and took us to her humongous mansion of a house. When we got there, Zelda was greeted warmly by over a hundred hylians while all of us who came with her stared in awe at how healthy and happy all of those hylians were. I presumed that the only way that they could get the money for upkeep was through Zelda's expeditions and her father's working wealth.

Either way, each slave joined up with a group of hylians and left for various rooms while Zelda lead the three of us off to a room all our own. When we stepped inside, all three of us were astonished to find three beds, each with a bright green tunic, chainmail, and hat set of clothes on each of the beds and a small table in the middle of the room that, remarkably, had the hookshot, bow, and quiver that we all knew so well sitting on it. Zelda then told us to get changed while she had to deal with something and when she would come back, she would talk to us about the next thread. After that, she left us to our own devices.

As we made ourselves more presentable, I wondered as to how she got her hands on our things like the hookshot and bow. I quickly surmised that the clothes were brand new and the bow could have been replaced, but I highly doubted that she could have replaced the hookshot. After all, it seemed pretty futuristic, even for me. There was no way that she could have replaced it; she had to have found it and bought it off of someone. Then, I wondered how she knew to look for it and I asked the other two Links about it.

Knight Link quickly suggested that she could have gotten the information from the other Zeldas telepathically. After all, we did tell each respective Zelda what had happened in each dungeon as we went along. Accepting that as the answer, I sat on the bed that I had chosen and began waiting for Zelda. Not fifteen minutes later, she walked right on in, completely alone and she began talking.

"I'm so glad that I could find you guys! You have no idea how hard it was to track you guys down. My father and I searched everywhere and you won't believe what tipped me off to you guys being at Fordread's place. You see, I was searching around for you when I came across the person who had bought the hookshot. They were bragging about it and when I asked if I could buy it off of them, they got all defensive… until I presented them with five hundred rupees for it. So, with me being out by five hundred rupees, I asked them where they had got it and they described the place that you were sold at.

"Apparently, they say the three of you just after getting sold and they presumed that Fordread was the one who had bought you because they saw him just as he left your area. It was just after that that they bought the hookshot and then went about their day. I figured that it would be very likely for Fordread of all people to buy you three, so I checked and, sure enough, there you were!... Anyway, I'm going to be going on an expedition soon that will take me near the chamber of wisdom and I'll just drop you off there. Now, before you get concerned about history repeating itself, I'm going to stop that from happening by giving you a marking that states that you are legally mine."

After saying this, she reached into her pocket and brought out three small, blue, hoop earrings and a needle. Instantly, I knew where this was going! However, I didn't dare protest because I knew that getting a single ear pierced would be better than having history repeat itself. So, as she worked to put a hole in each of our left ears, there was nothing that any of us could really do about it. Finally, when she was done, I looked at the other two (it was just like looking in a mirror) to see that it didn't look too bad. After all, it could always be worse. All there was left to do after that was wait until Zelda went on her expedition so that we could get to the chamber of wisdom.


	63. On to Better Things

Chapter 63: On to Better Things

Living in Zelda's and Daphnes' care was amazing by comparison to Fordread. Granted, I didn't like that he had to die, but there was nothing that could change it. I had also discovered that several of the slaves from Fordread's place were incredibly glad that he was dead, so I tried to brush it off. Slave Link seemed to have a mix of my feelings towards it and the other slaves' feelings towards it. While future Link just shrugged it off, saying that he got what he deserved because of slavery being so horrible and although I agreed with him, I still felt something that I knew he felt as well. He was just good at keeping it hidden because of how desensitized his dimension's media made him

Either way, I couldn't help feeling a bit glad that I would never have to deal with him again, but the fact remained that he was still a person… albeit a despicable one. I could only hope that people would never become like that again after the three of us Links sewed time back together and freed all of the slaves. The other slaves who knew our story got a lot more respect for slave Link, but they continuously avoided future Link and me whenever they were able to tell the difference (it was rather hilarious when they mixed us up). Neither of us could understand why and when we asked slave Link, he told us that he understood, but it was hard to explain. Moreover, he also told us that we shouldn't have worried about it at all and that they would come around in time.

A week of this went by before Zelda finally went on her expedition that she had been talking about. Bringing five hylians (all of them had come from Fordread's place) and the three of us with her, our little group of nine went over the land. One night, though, one of the other hylian girls (I refused to call them slaves anymore because they were in Zelda's care) approached me in a very odd manner, almost like she was scared. Eventually, after confirming which Link I was, she asked if she could ask me a question. When I told her that she could ask as many as she liked, there was a pause before she asked,

"What's it like… to be….. free?" at hearing that, my mind went blank and all if the other slaves looked at me intently, as if their lives depended on my answer. I knew that I had to come up with something good, but I didn't know whether to play it up as being great or to explain the ideas of financial difficulties. I was honestly at a stand still with what to tell them because I didn't know what they wanted to hear. Eventually, though, I told them that while no one really has much control over a free person, they still have a wide variety of responsibilities that a slave would never really have to deal with. Praying to Lady Farore herself that I didn't say something offensive, I looked at them to find that they seemed to be expecting more.

Awkwardly, I tried to explain to them that a master to slave relationship could be compared to the relationship between an abusive parent and their child. I explained that the parent, or master, still worked for money and provided food, clothing, and shelter for the other, but they treated them like crap at the same time while the slave, or child, could never get away. Using that analogy, I told them that freedom could be compared to the child moving out when they reached adulthood; the child felt relieved at not having to deal with their parent ever again, but at the same time, they were all on their own in the world. They seemed to understand this, to my relief, so they simply went back to whatever they were doing beforehand. I decided to try thinking nothing of it, but something still bugged me about it.

When I asked slave Link about it, though, he told me that I couldn't have said anything better. I sighed in relief, knowing that if slave Link thought so, then everything was going to be fine when regarding the other hylians. That was until slave Link mentioned that the girl who had initially asked me the question seemed to really like the three of us. I was quite surprised this until future Link told me that she kept on getting the three of us mixed up due to our looks and she really just wanted slave Link. I gave a weird look before slave Link explained that before he met Zelda, she was _considerable_, but after everything that we had gone through up to that point, she had gotten annoying.

I had never thought of slave Link as the kind of person to view someone as annoying, but I figured that even the most mellow of people could get annoyed after a while… it just took a really long time to do so. So, after yet another few days of awkwardness regarding that girl among other things, we eventually made it to the chamber of wisdom. With arriving in the morning, Zelda told us that she would come back for us the next day and that if we weren't there, then she would investigate the place, herself. I didn't really like the idea of that, but it seemed as though she was very adamant about it, so we agreed. After grabbing three swords (the other two Links always forgot theirs), I looked out to find that there was what looked like a beat up old temple on a small island in the middle of a lake. Bidding the group a goodbye, the three of us swam (thank goodness all of us knew how to swim) out to the dungeon.

Inside, we found yet another statue of a woman. This one, however, had incredibly long hair that curled in a few places. The woman was also wearing a double-layered, ruffled dress with sandals. Also, there were pieces of gold on the statue that looked like it was supposed to resemble jewelry. In this regard, she had a necklace, belt, head ornament, bracelet (right wrist only), and an armband on each arm. Also, seeming to come from underneath the armbands, she had what looked like it was supposed to represent ruffled cloth.

After staring at it for a little while, I snapped out of it and started looking for the switch that, then pulled, would move the statue to reveal the passage into the actual chamber. After I found it, I handed out the swords and presented my bow and quiver that was full arrows while slave Link presented his hookshot. Future Link made a slight remark at that, almost as though he was a little upset that he didn't have an item, and therefore, wasn't as useful as what he could have been. He passed it off, though, so I decided to think very little of it as the three of us finally entered the chamber of wisdom…

* * *

**Was any of that what you were expecting? Let me know. I'm hungry for reviews... but actually eating some breakfast may do for now. Please review anyway, though.**


	64. The Chamber of Wisdom

**Wow. For once, I'm actually writing this authors note a day in advance. This is because there is a HUGE annual festival in my town this week... and I usually only go on Saturday, so yeah. Anyway, I just finished writing all of my finals and when I go to pick up my report card on the 27th, I will officially be in the twelfth grade! :D So, with me being MUCH happier than usual, I really hope that you enjoy chapters 64-66.**

**Also, to The Drone: I understand and I'm glad you liked the last bunch of chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 64: The Chamber of Wisdom

As we entered the chamber of wisdom, I noticed just how much of the area was flooded in varying levels of water. Slowly, the three of us made out way through some very tight places. Sure, all of us knew how to swim, but it was still a little bit daunting when none of us knew what to expect out of anything in this dungeon. It seemed as though everywhere we went, we ran into a dead end and it was getting very annoying, very fast. Eventually, though, future Link spotted an eye on the wall that he got knight Link to hit with an arrow.

At this, a treasure chest appeared that contained a map of the dungeon! Quickly, we were able to determine out average location and surmise that most of the dead ends weren't actually dead ends at all, but that there must have been some sort of way to open a secret door or something. We decided to test this theory by backtracking to several locations that had shown promise on the map as having another entry/exit, but only one proved fruitful. At the fifth place that we had visited for the second time, future Link noticed something: a small hole that was just barely big enough to fit an arm through. As soon as he discovered it, he called me over to look at what he could see through it.

When I looked, I saw a small, silver key that was just sitting on a pedestal, almost as though it was an ancient artifact of some sort that was on display in a wealthy master's home. I then asked future Link how we were supposed to get it and he responded simply by saying that I could use the hookshot to pull it towards me. Mentally facepalming for missing the obvious, I did just that. We were pretty lucky that the key came out at a good angle, but when knight Link alerted us to the fact that the room was rapidly flooding, we started to panic and run away. I wondered as to why that had happened and I eventually came to the conclusion that the pedestal was rigged to activate something in the instant that it lost any of the weight on it because I knew that it was entirely possible.

When we came to a stop, I noticed that we were in a medium-small room that we hadn't been to before. Even with the map, we were lost and it was all because we had begun to panic! Knight Link looked frustrated while future Link began to try coming up with a plan. I, on the other hand, actually noticed that there was a door nearby that had a small lock on it, just big enough for the key. Upon trying the key, though, it got stuck in the lock. I tried my best to pull it out after unlocking it, but it simply wouldn't budge. The other Links tried too, but to no avail.

After a little while, we had just decided to leave it be and we just proceeded to enter the room. What we found was another room that greatly resembled what future Link had begun calling a 'battle room' back in the chamber of power: a very large and circular room with nothing in it… except this time, there was a statue in the middle. When all three of us had entered, the door locked itself shut behind us with bars. Quickly, knight Link made a remark about not expecting to see an 'Armos statue' there. Either way, future Link seemed to not really care and he approached the statue, presumably looking for a switch or lever that may do something. However, as soon as he physically touched it, it came to life!

Immediately, future Link jumped back as the statue made many little hops in an attempt to get closer to him. I then tried to get it off of future Link's trail by shooting my hookshot at it, but that failed as it seemed completely unaffected. I looked desperately over at knight Link who then told both future Link and me to get behind him as he readied an arrow. Obviously, he had some sort of plan up his sleeve, so we did as he told us and when the statue had turned to face us, he let the arrow go and it pierced straight into the statue's eye! After that, he commanded us to scatter and meet up on the exact opposite side of the room so that he could repeat the process with the other eye.

After doing so, the statue began hopping around randomly. However, it didn't show any sort of sign of going down anytime soon. That was until future Link jumped at it with his sword out and forced it to stop by slashing at it. Although it wasn't damaged, it was stunned long enough for me to notice the weird-looking flower that was growing right next to my head. The flower suddenly popped off and fell to the ground, somehow lighting itself on fire in one spot (I'll never understand it either). Eventually, I figured that the smoke from the flower might buy us some more time if I threw the flower into the statue's mouth.

After doing so, the statue went absolutely crazy and it started hopping all over the place. However, nothing could prepare us for the bright light and near-deafening sound that came from it! When I turned back after it had all died out, I noticed that the statue had completely disappeared. I then started wondering what happened when knight Link asked me what I threw into it. After telling him about it, he instantly claimed that I had thrown a 'bomb flower' at it, which certainly explained a lot. I looked at the ground and saw tiny fragments of the statue as the only remains of it. Suddenly, a treasure chest appeared in the room with us and, wouldn't you know it, future Link opened it to find the one thing that both knight Link and I were secretly praying that he wouldn't find in there…


	65. Bombs

Chapter 65: Bombs

I opened the chest to find a very odd looking medium-small sized bag sitting inside. I picked the bag up and out of the chest only to find that it had enough weight to be obviously containing something. I then reached inside of the bag to find multiple small, round balls that seemed to have wicks on them. As I pulled one out, though, I noticed that there was some very rough paper-like substance at the mouth of the bag and when the wick passes by it, it scratched against the paper and lit itself on fire! I looked at it quizzically before knight Link's eyes widened dramatically. Suddenly, he grabbed the odd-looking sphere out of my hand and he threw it toward a random wall.

The next thing that I knew, there was a loud boom and a bright flash of light that made me squeeze my eyes shut! When I opened them, I discovered that a piece of the wall had crumbled and there was smoke and dust everywhere. All three of us stood in silence for a moment before I made an exclamation in wonderment of what that was. Calmly, knight Link told me that I had apparently found a bag that was absolutely filled with bombs! After my mind finally registered what it was, I instantly thought that the amount of time that I had waited in order for me to get an item was all worth it for something like this.

When I smiled, though, I say a look of fear slide across the faces of the other Links. I then turned towards the hole that used to be a wall to discover that it lead to another room. Without a word, I walked through to find that the room was very small and it had nothing but a lever sticking out of the ground on the inside. The lever, itself, was a side lever that had one marking on each end and one in the middle. Each marking showed differing water levels from empty to full and one in the middle. The handle of the lever was set right in the middle where it showed the water level at medium.

Experimentally, I pulled the lever over to the 'full' position. Suddenly, I heard water rushing and, after a while, a whole bunch of water came rushing into the room! In the shock and surprise of it all, the three of us almost drowned. However, when the water level finally stopped rising and the three of us broke the surface, we found ourselves in a completely new location and after about an hour of intensive map studying, we discovered exactly where we were.

About three more hours (or so… well, your sense of time would get messed up too if you were stuck underground for an extended period of time) passed as we made out way through several puzzles and I discovered that the wicks of the bombs still lit, even when they were wet just so long as they weren't underwater. At this, I felt as though if I thought about it too much, then it would stop working, so I tried my best to ignore it. After a while, I was beginning to find stray bombs littering the different areas that we went to, so I began having little to no fear of running out. Eventually, we entered a small room that was filled with water and it had another lever under the surface of the water.

Also underneath the surface of the water, there was a door that lead (according to the map) to another battle room. In response to this, knight Link dove underneath the surface and began trying to pull the lever over to the 'empty' level. As I watched, I noticed that, apparently, if one lever was moved, then the others would move with it to the same position. I silently wondered if that knowledge could be used for later. Either way, when knight Link finally got it, the water level lowered until there was no more water left in the room.

Thankful that the water was gone, the three of us entered the battle room only to find three Armos statues inside. Using the bombs, I quickly dispatched all three, leaving slave Link and knight Link there to simply watch the little explosions that came with doing so. Of course, after doing this, another treasure chest appeared. This time, however, it contained a big key that I assumed was meant for the door that would lead us to the thread of wisdom. So, after blowing up another wall, we moved on to try to find that 'boss door' as slave Link had begun calling it.


	66. Desensitized

Chapter 66: Desensitized

I had absolutely no idea how future Link could stand all of the explosions that he was causing… until I remembered that his dimension had made him so desensitized from things such as this, that it was probably just a low rumble to him. To be honest, it made me wonder if he was partially deaf, but I dismissed that thought when I remembered that if he were partially deaf, then I would be like that as well. After we found a very familiar-looking big key, though, he blew up another wall and lead us off to another room. I honestly had to admit, though, that future Link was doing practically everything in this dungeon. I knew he was a genius and all, but he was just so good at figuring everything out, that both slave Link and I felt rather useless.

Then again, I figured that it really couldn't be helped, considering that up until he got the bombs, future Link probably felt pretty useless as well when in a dungeon. Therefore, we just let him have his time in the spotlight until one of the two of us was needed. However, after a few more hours, I noticed that we were going in circles. When I brought this up, though, future Link claimed that something should have been different up ahead. As a result of him saying that, I just shut my mouth and followed. Something that was not hard to do after experiencing slavery.

However, as time waned on and we made more circles, slave Link spoke up by claiming that we may have been lost. Future Link, however, reassured the both of us by stating that he knew exactly where we were, pointing to a location on the map to prove his point. Looking at where he was pointing, I discovered that he was actually correct on that. Although, he did mention something about not understanding why something wasn't working. Therefore, I concluded that, although we were not lost, we were stuck at the moment.

So, we moved further along until I noticed another water-level changing lever that was underwater, but out of reach. I alerted the others to it and when I did so, future Link's eyes widened with the realization of its existence. That was when I realized, myself, that that lever was the missing piece of the puzzle that future Link had been looking for. Unfortunately, according to him, the water level had to be raised. Quickly, though, slave link suggested that either future Link or I would dive down to switch the lever and he would retrieve the one who did it using the hookshot. Seeing that as an acceptable safeguard, I decided to do it, myself.

All in all, it went rather smoothly. We figured that we could use that method in order to allow for much more lenient amounts of time spent underwater. The only problem was that future Link had sent us straight to another dead end… that was until he blew up yet another wall! The problem was that it seemed almost like he was actually having fun in doing it. It seemed as though the whole 'captured and sold' thing kind of made him lose a little bit of his sanity. Then again, who wouldn't lose at least some of their sanity in that kind of a situation?

Either way, I pushed the thought of myself having lost some of my own sanity away because I sure as hell knew that I had lost a pretty decent amount of it. Finally, as we began to advance further, I noticed that slave Link seemed more confident than ever. It was almost as though he had gotten over the whole slavery thing. However, I knew that I would be a complete idiot to believe that that was the case. More likely, he probably just seemed like that because of the fact that all three of us had become slaves for some time.

Either way, we continued to move along through the dungeon, swimming across some places and diving in order to get to others, when we finally came across a room that seemed to have several levels to it. Eventually, we found the boss door, submerged in water. Thankfully, though there was a lever that slave Link could easily reach in using the hookshot. After he lowered the water level and the three of us entered the door, we discovered a **_very_** small and circular room with another lever in the middle. The confusing thing, though, was that the lever was set to the 'full' position despite all of the other levers being set to the 'empty' position. Suddenly, the floor began to lower and it came to a rest inside of a new and MUCH bigger room.

The thing was that our platform was suspended by four extremely long chains that drooped heavily in the surrounding water. It was then that we felt the platform getting bumped from underneath…

* * *

**So what do you think the boss is? Noting the arena, its actually a pretty easy one to guess. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, and (as usual) I'll see you next week. :D**


	67. Gyorg

**Okay, this is by far the most epic spread of three chapters that I have written. Honestly, I'm very glad that we're finally here, so unless you're The Drone, go ahead and read these awesome chapters. As for The Drone, in response to your first review, just looking at the name of this chapter should tell you the answer. ;) In response to your second review, I'm discussing it with my beta... that should be enough to tell you that I like your idea, but I want it to be suspenseful enough that no one knows what's coming, so I won't announce whether or not I decide to use your idea in an author's note like this. Thank you, though. :) Anyway, on to the chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 67: Gyorg

It knocked me over, that's for sure. None of us had expected the platform that we were on to get bumped from underneath like that, so we were pretty surprised when future Link was still standing, even though he did take a very awkward stance in order to do so. Either way, when knight Link and I pulled ourselves up and onto out feet, future Link looked over the edge of the platform just a little bit in an attempt to get a look at whatever it was that had hit us. Then, all of sudden, a giant fish jumped out of the water above us, knocking future Link down in the process!

In the instant that we saw it, I recognized it from some stories that were passed down among hylians. Despite our culture basically disappearing altogether, there were still a couple of thing passed down. The name of this giant fish was 'Gyorg'. Just after I told this to the other Links, Gyorg bumped the platform again. We could just barely catch a few glimpses of it in the water and when we did, there was no way of attacking it due to awkward angles or insufficient time.

Finally, future Link got the brilliant idea to lower the water level just as it was about to hit us. This would, theoretically, disorient it enough to give us an opening to attack. So, we put the plan into action with some mixed results. First of all, the two forces hitting each other collided to not only knock Gyorg out for a little while, but to also knock everybody off of the platform at once!

Immediately, I knew that I HAD to get back onto the platform and the others were probably thinking the exact same thing. Thankfully, though, I had my hookshot and I used it to get myself back on the platform. I then looked around to find that future Link was the farthest away. So, I sent the hookshot to knight Link first. After all, Gyorg was much more likely to go after whichever one was the closest to it and it was probably directly underneath the platform.

After I recovered the both of them, though, future Link immediately stated that his idea was a bad one and that we weren't to do it again… ever. It didn't take very long for both knight Link and me to agree. It was then that future Link turned his head to the side, gasped, and pulled out a bomb. Knight Link and I both took this as a warning to crouch low and prepare for the worst. Thankfully, though, Gyorg was just rearing up for a jump that took it over top of our heads.

Suddenly, future Link sort of ran backwards and threw his bomb at Gyorg. I didn't really see where it landed, but it pretty much disappeared as far as I knew. Immediately after Gyorg landed back into the water, I ran over to see what exactly happened. When I looked into the water and found Gyorg just 'sitting' there, I was confused because it hadn't actually just stayed there in plain view before. It was then that I saw it's body expand all of a sudden and then retract back to normal in an almost comedic fashion.

I looked over at future Link, who explained that he had thrown the bomb into Gyorg's mouth and that fish don't have gag reflexes. Knight Link then congratulated him on another brilliant idea just before Gyorg bumped the underside of the platform again. This time, though, I was sent flying off because I was the closest to the edge. After I poked my head up above the water, I saw both future Link and knight Link still on the platform and although they looked relieved to see that I was okay, they still looked pretty scared of what might happen because I was in the water with Gyorg. Immediately, I pulled out my hookshot, but just as I was about to shoot it towards the other Links, Gyorg's face appeared in front of me and it captured me in its mouth!

My struggling was the only thing that was keeping me from getting swallowed. It was all that I could do, but I was running out of air fast. Then, without warning, it let up and I pushed my way out of its mouth. When I looked at it, I saw an arrow lodged in the side of its head. I looked up and out of the water (I was still below the surface) and I saw knight Link standing there with his bow like he had just shot the arrow. Without even a moment's hesitation, I shot the hook of my shot over to him and he grabbed it, which pulled me out of the water and back up to the platform.

It was after this that Gyorg got up and when it did, it was MAD!


	68. Blood

Chapter 68: Blood

I knew from experience that he feeling that you get when you think that you're about to get swallowed whole is one of the most terrifying feelings in the world. Thankfully, though, slave Link recovered pretty quickly. The problem then became the fact that 'Gyorg' as slave Link had called it, had seemingly gotten very angry at the fact that knight Link had shot an arrow at it and disrupted its meal. Therefore, it utterly began going to town at the platform that we were standing on. It was all we would do to cling onto the only situated thing on the entire platform: the lever.

Unfortunately, at one of the points, one of us (I don't even know which) accidently turned the lever to the 'damn near empty' position. By some stroke of luck, though, Gyorg wasn't trying to ram at us at the moment that that happened, so history did not repeat itself. It was then that I realized just how much of an advantage that reducing Gyorg's area of movement gave us. Thinking about it, I felt like somewhat of an idiot for not coming to the obvious conclusion that less water for a fish meant that it was at a disadvantage.

I muttered out my feelings for a moment and the other Links tried to quickly comfort me by telling me that neither of them had thought of it either. Then, I noticed Gyorg rearing up for another jump over our heads. Thus, I pulled out a bomb and tried to outpredict it. Thankfully, everything went without a hitch and I got it to swallow another bomb. As it just sat there in the water with a very upset stomach, knight link thought that it was a great idea to fire another arrow at it. However, this time, he experimentally tried a fire arrow.

The funny thing was that it actually worked! For some odd reason, the water didn't put out the flames of the arrow. Plus, knight Link's amazing aim made the arrow hit Gyorg's eye, square on! All three of us watched Gyorg convulse in pain from the arrow before the bomb that was inside of it blew up. I then curiously watched as Gyorg slowly and carefully stuck the one end of the arrow that was out into the mud that was at the bottom of the water. Finally, when the mud had caked around it, I watched Gyorg pull on it, taking the arrow out.

Suddenly, the giant fish just started bleeding like crazy. The worst part was that the blood was so thick, that none of us could see into the water anymore. Thus, we had to rely on sound and luck alone. It was then that slave Link pointed out that if we couldn't see through the blood, then neither could Gyorg. Therefore, it would have to stick its head up above the water sometime soon in order to see us.

So, we waited. As we waited, the three of us took on a stance that had at least one of us looking out over a different direction from the others. I put my hand on one of the bombs in my bag, not taking it out because that would light its fuse. In response to this, slave Link took out his hookshot and knight Link readied an… ice arrow? I was about to ask about it, but Gyorg decided right then to jump up above us and probably the coolest coordinated attack that we've ever pulled off happened right then and there without us needing to say even a word to each other.

First, slave Link used the hookshot on it, which pulled the two of them close together. This made Gyorg undershoot its landing and partially fall on top of the platform. Then, knight Link fired his ice arrow, freezing Gyorg in place. After that, because slave Link was right next to Gyorg, he used the hilt of his sword to break some of the ice that was surrounding Gyorg's mouth. Finally, I stepped in and threw about three bombs into there before it broke free of the ice and dived back into the bloody water.

Even though none of us saw it, we knew that Gyorg was in some serous pain. To be honest, I was actually kind of glad that I didn't have to witness that. Although, the bloody water had gotten very annoying. Then, I got the idea to dilute the blood by raising the water level. Thankfully, when I told my idea to the other Links, they agreed on it and slave Link even went to pull the lever. However, with the water level back at damn near full, this gave the advantage to Gyorg…


	69. The Last Thread

Chapter 69: The Final Thread

I guess it made sense to sacrifice our advantage in order to be able to actually see Gyorg, but it definitely put us back to square one, but with pinkish tinted water and a much further enraged fish. The time, though, instead of ramming at us from underneath, it actually came at us gently and lifted the platform onto its head. However, it then began to tilt it on one direction. Quickly, I realized what was going on and I grabbed onto the lever (not switching it) with one hand and I grabbed onto future Link with the other. In response, future Link used his free hand to grab onto slave Link.

However, it didn't stop at just a tilt. Gyorg was trying to absolutely flip the platform altogether! The worst part was that if it did, which seemed extremely likely, then holding onto the lever would just end us at the middle of the platform when our side was the one underwater. So, just as I absolutely knew that it was going to flip, I let go. I could only hope that the other Links would understand.

Thankfully, it seemed as though they did understand what I was doing, especially future Link, because he still held onto both slave Link and me fore dear life. Then, when we were in the water and still flipped, I noticed that Gyorg wasn't anywhere to be seen. However, we didn't really care about that because we just wanted to get out of the water so that we could breather again. So, with slave Link being the closest to the edge, we made sure that he could get out and back to the platform so that he could pull future Link and me up. In doing so, however, we finally saw that Gyorg had accidently beached itself on the underside of the platform that was facing up, so we took our chance.

I decided to take another arrow and ram it into Gyorg's one good eye and in response to this, it began to flail wildly. Luckily, future Link also managed to get another bomb into its mouth, so when Gyorg did finally make it back into the water, it got hurt by the explosion in its stomach! For a while after that, Gyorg just stayed in one spot, no doubtedly trying to get its bearings after being blinded like that. Then, it took off and I figured that it knew its way around this place pretty well if it had been there fore its entire existence. So, none of us let our guard down when it swam underneath the platform.

This time, however, it actually turned the lever to the medium position while ramming at us. This made all three of us fall off again and because Gyorg was ready for it this time, it didn't get stunned from the shock! At this, I began to panic, especially when I saw it heading straight for future Link, who had landed the closest to the platform (I had landed the farthest). So, I shot an arrow upwards in the direction of the two while I was treading water. Thankfully, it managed to hit Gyorg directly on its head and make it turn away from future Link just as slave Link made his way back to the platform.

In seeing that Gyorg was headed straight for me next, slave Link used the hookshot to save me and due to sheer luck, I was lifted right out of the water. This left Gyorg very confused, considering that it was blinded. Then, without wasting a single second, slave Link attempted to retrieve future Link and he succeeded in doing so. Looking back, I had to say that Gyorg was one SMART fish! After a small recovery, Gyorg shifted the lever back to full and tried it all over again. Thankfully, though, I actually got caught on one of the chains that I had completely forgotten were holding the platform.

Not only that, but I also managed to catch slave Link and I stopped him from landing in the water. With one hand on the chain and the other holding slave Link's arm, he was free to retrieve future Link once again. Then, with all of us on the chain and not the platform, Gyorg began swimming around confused before it realized exactly what was going on. It then tried to rattle the chain and I also discovered that holding onto the chain was getting really difficult, so all three of us jumped back onto the platform.

All of a sudden, Gyorg seemed like it was about to jump over top of us, but it actually jumped just high enough to slide across the platform. Obviously, it was trying to knock us off, so I squeezed my eyes shut just as future Link reflexively pulled out a whole bunch of bombs and I heard a scream come from him. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone and slave Link was staring straight at Gyorg. At that point, I knew exactly what had happened: Gyorg had taken future Link with him into the water! Slave Link then got his hookshot ready to retrieve future Link as I got my bow ready to fire. I didn't charge the arrow because I was afraid that the spread would hit future Link.

However, just as I was about to fire, Gyorg began to freak out and it just spontaneously exploded! I soon realized that if future Link was holding already lit bombs when Gyorg got him, it only made sense. Quickly, both slave Link and I saw something sinking pretty fast and when slave Link retrieved it, we discovered that it was actually future Link. After he recovered by coughing up some bloody water (Gyorg's blood, not his), he thanked us for saving him. However, before we could say anything, the platform rose out of the water (still upside-down, mind you) and out of the room where a shining golden thread was waiting. We stared at it for a while before future Link stood up and took it, summoning the inevitable bright flash and really weird female voice…

"Well done, Master Link…

Wisdom great and in abundance

despite all of your redundance.

With all three threads in your possession,

this must become your new obsession:

a needle to guide the threads is required;

one that is often greatly admired.

A great blade of magic and so much more

calls to you from thy very core.

A sword of masters long gone by,

one that descended from the sky.

Split with time, you will find

that it's always been part of your mind.

Find the sword and you will see

that my true name is that of Fi…"

* * *

**Please review?**


	70. Theorizing

**Wow... my internet was being pretty mean for most of the week. Thankfully, I had already set this up so that I wouldn't have to spend that much time actually making this author's note. Anyway, in response to The Drone, you have no idea how flattered I am. Plus, I've made my decision on your suggestion, but I'm not going to spoil it for everybody that could possibly read this. I hope you understand. Also, the most likely reason for me being able to have gotten as far as I have is my upload schedule that dictates that three chapters be uploaded every Saturday. This whole fanfic is just a huge example of the kinds of things that I like to see in other people's fics. Therefore, a constant and regular upload schedule is just a part of the package. ;) Anyway, without further ado, I present to you chapters 70-72 while I go and host a party! ^_^  
**

* * *

Chapter 70: Theorizing

We woke up to find ourselves outside of the chamber of wisdom as usual, but also on the very tiny island that was in the center of the lake. After swimming across the water and back to land, we finally started to dry out. Looking up at the sky, I determined that we were either seeing sunrise or sunset. Either way, when we finally got all of our bearings, future Link simply stated that after all of that, he never wanted to even see water again. Both knight Link and I were in full and total agreement.

I then asked the question of whether the other Links thought that the sun was rising or setting and both of them claimed that it looked like it was setting. Therefore, we started trying to find materials to use for a fire. When we finally set everything up and hung out clothes up to dry, we started theorizing about what the voice had said. Obviously, it made the reference to wisdom because we had gotten the thread of wisdom and it wanted us to find something else.

The voice had clearly stated that it would serve the function of a needle for the threads, which made total sense. However, the fact that it was, apparently, a sword was still hard to wrap my mind around. The fact that it was 'split with time' indicated that it existed before time had split in the first place and therefore, it must be really old. Which meant that it had to appear somewhere in the lore of each dimension! We still couldn't figure out why the voice had stated that we have some sort of a connection to it, but we decided to just roll with it.

However, despite all of this, the point that stuck out the most to us was when the voice revealed that it had a name. Although I did have to admit that 'Fi' was a pretty weird name, like what future Link had said, I also had to agree with knight Link in the fact that it was obviously some sort of a mystic being from a long time ago. So, it made sense that it had a weird name. All in all, we were very confused until I asked the others if there were any magic swords in their lore. They knew that nothing but a few warnings were passed down among the hylians of my dimension, so neither of them had expected me to have an answer.

Each replied by stating that there were some swords of lore. However, future Link said that there was only one that he could actually remember: the 'lokomo sword'. He then quickly stated that it did not fit the bill by any stretch of the imagination. So, we turned to knight Link, who said that there were two that he could remember: the 'four sword' and the 'master sword'. Afterward, he began to try to figure out which fit the bill more, but we were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes behind us.

When we all turned our heads in that direction, we thought that perhaps it was Zelda and she had come early. Were we ever wrong. Instead, it was actually William and his crew! I knew that fighting against him would only end us up in a far worse situation than ever before, so I visibly lowered my guard. Thankfully, the other Links seemed to catch on and they followed suit. At this, they tied the three of us together rather loosely and lead us off to their camp.

When we finally got there, (some of the crew had grabbed all of our stuff) William started ranting about how we could have possibly escaped. Then, out of nowhere, he started talking about the death penalty for escaping and he brought out his whip! At that point, I could tell that the other Links were scared out of their minds, so I had to try to explain to William what basically happened. However, when I opened my mouth to talk, I was slapped by someone for attempting to speak out of line. Then, I had an idea!

All I did was turn my head so that my one pierced ear was facing William and he stopped. After the initial shock wore off, he ordered me to explain, which I wasted absolutely no time in doing. So, after I told him that when Fordread's 'heart failed', Zelda took all of his slaves and then that she made the three of us stay by the lake until she was to come for us the next day, he shook his head and confidently stated that we weren't telling the truth. That was until a new voice spoke up just on the edge of the camp.

"Actually, they are."


	71. Anger

Chapter 71: Anger

Thank all of the gods anywhere and everywhere that Zelda showed up when she did, because I was seriously beginning to panic for a moment there! All we needed was for Zelda to help us out of this and we would be able to go. Thus, she began to explain to William that what slave Link had told him was the truth. Then, she threatened him with lawsuit if he were to ever touch any slave that had her earrings on again. The simple fact that William was taller than Zelda, but he was practically cowering in fear from her, made the scene almost comical.

I didn't even dare to laugh, though. Doing that would probably get all of us into some seriously deep shit! Thankfully, I was able to hold back until after she forced William and his crew to give us back our stuff and let us go. Then, she stomped away, angrily telling us to follow her. There was absolutely no way that we could deny that order, so we followed immediately, leaving William behind, dumbfounded.

However, when we got far enough away to begin talking privately, we discovered that Zelda was legitimately pissed at William over it. So, the three of us Links attempted to calm her down by telling her what happened inside of the chamber of wisdom. Granted, it took us a few hours, but at least she calmed down enough for us to tell her about the poem and our theories behind its meaning. At this, she told us that she would look into it with the other Zeldas and get back to us. She then proceeded to take us back to where she had set up camp with the other hylians.

* * *

When we made it back, we found the other hylians there, cheering for us. Knight Link seemed a little bit confused, but slave Link paid no mind to it at all. Then, after we got a little bit of food, the other hylians began asking us to relay what had happened in the chamber of wisdom to them. Sighing because it felt like we were becoming broken records, we told them a watered down (pun intended) version of it and we left out the part about the poem. Then, one of them sheepishly asked if they could see the map that we got, but when I reached for it, it was nowhere to be found.

I began wondering if I had dropped it when William got us or if we even left the dungeon with it in our possession at tall. Thinking about it, I couldn't recall leaving any of the three dungeons so far with its own map in our possession. After voicing my thought, I discovered that the other two Links were thinking the exact same thing. It seemed as though we lost it each time we fought a boss, which I could only chalk up to as 'dropped it' or something like that. Then, we were asked the most awkward question ever:

"So, how do you guys tell each other apart? I mean, it's pretty easy to tell who you are, but how do you tell the other two from each other?" I opened my mouth to reply, but I found that I really had no answer. I looked to the other Links for help, but it seemed as though the both of them were just as stuck as me. The thing was, though, that I knew exactly what they were talking about. In sitting between the two other Links, I looked to my left and I just knew that it was slave Link while looking to my right got me the same thing with knight Link.

So, all that we were able to reply with was that we just knew. There was no sort of trick to it, we just knew. The other hylians seemed confused, but they didn't pry into the matter any further. Instead, they asked if there was any sort of was that _they_ would be able to tell the differences between us and we replied by telling them to take a look at who was holding what item. They seemed satisfied with this and we talked about trivial things a little while more before Zelda ordered everyone to go to sleep, almost like she was our mother, or something. I laughed (for the first time in a while) and agreed, making sure that I would be ready for the next day.


	72. Seperation

Chapter 72: Seperation

We woke up to a bright and sunny morning, perfect for travelling. So, after all of us were up, Zelda told us that we wouldn't be shoving off until noon. This gave everyone plenty of time to pack up, but Zelda seemed to be thinking about something, almost like it was bothering her. Naturally, I gathered up the other two Links and we approached her to ask her what was wrong. However, just as we were about to ask, she turned to us and said,

"*sigh* well, it looks like there's been a change of plans: you three are to separate to you own respective dimensions and wait for instruction there. However, even if we do find something out, we will wait until all three of you make it back home before we start giving you orders again. It's just that there's so much to think about regarding all of this and its making me really concerned… I'll take you all to the chamber of the gods and I'll assume that everything's fine when slave Link comes back out, okay?" At this, we agreed and we went back to helping the other hylians pack up.

As we packed up, though, I could only think about the fact that we would be separated from each other. After all, the three of us had been together since we met up in future Link's dimension and even before that, we still knew each other. I would feel just plain weird to not have slave Link or future Link around. However, I knew that it was stupid to think that we weren't going to see each other again. Thankfully, it seemed as though great minds (or rather, like minds) really do think alike because it looked like the other Links went through the exact same thought process.

Eventually, we finished packing up and Zelda told everyone that they could pass the time however they wanted, so all of the other hylians turned to the three of us and asked us to show them our skills by sparring. The three of us looked at each other and decided without speaking that for a last thing that we would be able to do together for a while, it was perfect. So, we sparred for two hours straight until noon came. While we were sparring, we got cheers, praise, and even some fun out of it. It was a great time, honestly.

However, it was short lived when Zelda told us that it was time to go. We didn't argue, though, because we knew that it was our duty to do everything that we could to sew time back together and our personal wants should never be put in the way of that. It was one of the first rules of being a knight to make sure that you did that. Unfortunately, I was the only knight that was there, so I got a little bit worried about how the other would act. My worries were soon put to rest, though, because both of the others, despite not being knights, still had the conviction of one.

Either way, we traveled for a few hours before reaching the chamber of the gods. During those few hours, Zelda drove and didn't speak at all, the other hylians rattled on and on about the sparring that we did, and all three of us Links remained silent as well. When we got there, though, Zelda told us to enter with just ourselves so that if we had anything personal to say to each other, we could do that. So, we entered the chamber of the gods and silently made our way to the center room once again. This time, the thread of wisdom floated out of future Link's pocket and joined both the thread of courage and the thread of power, forming a braid like pattern when the three became entangled with each other.

Before hearing the last poem, we would have though that time would sew itself back together right then and there, but at that point, we knew that there was more to come. After a long and uncomfortable silence, future Link finally spoke up and tried to lighten the mood by stating that we were probable only going to be apart for a few weeks, so there was nothing to really worry about. However, when I looked him in the eyes, I could tell that he too, was upset at having to separate. So, after we all said our very heartfelt goodbyes, we each left for our own dimensions…

* * *

**Okay, I cried when I wrote this and the next bunch of chapters, but I don't really think that they had much of a choice in the matter, now did they? :'( Anyway, please review and I'll see you all next week.**


	73. Knowing

**Well, I can see that I made many of you cry with the last three chapters. However, the sadness is not letting up for a while. Therefore, I have something special at the end for you. You'll see it when you get there. Anyways, in response to The Drone, I have to say that that is a VERY good question. (they asked how future Link is going to get the master sword of his dimension, considering where it is) The answer is a simple 'you'll see' (I've already written that part, so don't worry). After all, I'm not going to spoil my own story. ;) Anyway, I appreciate the compliment, but I will say no more on the issue of the masks. I may use them or I may not. Now, if you had an account, I would actually tell you whether I am or not, but as it is, I can't really do that with everyone watching. *shifty eyes* Now, towards everyone, I hope that you enjoy these next three chapters the way that they are meant to be enjoyed. :D :) :| :( D: (they're angsty)**

* * *

Chapter 73: Knowing

I came out of the chamber of the gods, REALLY upset. After all, the only two people that had ever treated me well and provided me with a voice to be heard had to leave. Anybody would be upset! However, this time, I had Zelda looking out for me, so I knew that it would be alright. When I did finally come out, though, I saw that the other hylians were watching and I came to the realization that everything that happened was for people like this. People that had no real shot at having a life and it was up to me to save them.

The reason why we were even going about collecting the threads was because we were told to by 'Fi' and when something completely unknown and mystic tells you that its your sole purpose in life to do something specific, you do it. However, it was when I saw those other hylians there, giving me knowing looks (Zelda must have told them) that I knew that it was for everyone. To be perfectly honest, I had mostly done it because it gave me a taste of freedom and I didn't want to let that go to waste. I knew that it seemed greedy, but it let me know what these people were missing in life and it made my conviction to help even stronger.

No one spoke. Instead, they just let me have my thoughts. One thing that I was thankful for, though, was the fact that none of them tried to pity me. They just made it look like they were ready for me to talk to them, even though they knew that if I were to talk to anyone about this, it would be Zelda. I was glad that they at least tried to understand, though. After all, the knowledge of the fact that they cared was enough for me to know that they wanted to help.

Time passed quickly over the following couple of days while we headed back to Zelda's place. I had no idea how long it would take future Link to get home, but I knew that it would take knight Link at least two weeks. In knowing this and having the trip back take only a few days, I was resigned to the three-bed room that Zelda had set up for the three of us some time ago. Most of the time that I spent there, I was just staring at the hookshot in my hands, remembering that it was a piece of technology from future Link's dimension. Every so often, though, I would leave the room and the other hylians started trying to cheer me up by inviting me to do something with them… such as sitting down to dinner.

I wasn't becoming a wreck because I knew that nobody wanted that, but I couldn't say that I wasn't depressed. Thankfully, I got to talk to Zelda whenever I felt like it. Eventually, I resolved to make sure that I would do everything that I had to do for the sake of everyone who wanted to help me, whether they could actually do it or not. This went on for about three weeks before Zelda called me to her one morning, saying that it was urgent. I didn't need to be told twice, for I knew very that this meant that Zelda had found something…


	74. Distractions

Chapter 74: Distractions

I managed to handle the trip home pretty well… at least, on a physical level. On an emotional level, thought, it was horrible. The worst part was that I had no one to talk to. However, I knew that when I got home, Zelda would be there fore me. To top it off, though, after a while, I realized that I had completely lost track of how much time I had spent away.

I allowed my mind to distract itself with worrying about whether school had started back up or not. After all, it was better than thinking about having to leave the other two Links. However, despite my efforts to distract myself, I still ended up thinking about the other two. Slave Link had probably gotten pretty depressed (like me), but I doubt he would become a wreck over it. I knew that he wasn't like that. Knight Link, on the other hand, was probably comforting himself with the knowledge that this was required.

Eventually, I hit land and I discovered that Zelda was waiting there for me with a car. I also found out that she had driven there, herself just so the she could talk to me privately. Thus, when the two of us were on our way back home, we talked about everything that had happened. Thankfully, I also discovered that school wasn't supposed to start for up to another week, so that was good. We tried to keep up a casual conversation like that for a while before we just fell into a very long silence.

* * *

I had lost track of time, but I knew when school started, so I forced myself to go. It wasn't until about two hours in that I noticed that almost every girl in the school was staring at me for some odd reason. Eventually, when I looked at an old picture of myself next to a mirror, I noticed that (by comparison) I had gotten totally ripped! I laughed at this for a while before I was reminded of why I looked this good: all of the traveling, sparring, and fighting that I had done alongside the other Links had gotten me very fit. After coming to that realization, I found myself unable to bear it for much longer.

Zelda ended up being the best therapist, for me. So, I wasn't too surprised when she told me that she wanted to see me after school during the second week of it. What I didn't expect, though, was what she actually wanted to talk about. I should have seen that she was on the verge of a breakthrough for the previous few days. The reason being that she had actually discovered something…


	75. Duty

Chapter 75: Duty

The only thing that kept me from becoming too depressed about the separation was the fact that I kept on telling myself that I was on a mission and it was my duty to deal with these types of problems. However, the one place that I was severely inexperienced with was dealing with my own problems. I had a feeling that slave Link would become depressed as all hell and future Link would try to resume his old life until further notice, but still be pretty depressed. Honestly, I wasn't too far from being depressed, myself, but I wouldn't let myself fall. I had promised myself a long time ago that I would always get back up, no matter what. Therefore, I couldn't let neither myself nor anyone else down.

All it came down to was how much each of us could focus on the tasks ahead. Thus, I could only trust in the others to view this in a similar way as me. I traveled the whole two weeks required to get back to Hyrule Castle Town with this mindset in place and I couldn't help but head straight to my place when I got back. When I looked around, the finality of it all came crashing down on me and all that I could do was sit down and bury my face in my hands. Thankfully, I didn't cry, but I got pretty damn close.

A few hours later, I finally got up and went to see Zelda at her castle. Thankfully, the guard let me in without a question and Zelda wasn't busy either. Therefore, the two of us ended up talking for a long time until she had to go back to her job. After all, the country still needed her and a knight's oath was to always do what was right for the kingdom…

Oh, who was I kidding?! I was distraught from the three of us having been separated like that and I knew that the others were too! Honestly, I couldn't wait until the three of us got back together because we made the best team that I had ever seen. Not only that, but after we got over the weirdness of it, having two alternate universal versions of oneself was just really cool. However, I knew that we would all eventually be reunited, so the time wasn't completely unbearable.

A little over a week after I arrived back home, I got a message that claimed that Zelda wanted to see me. Thus, I went straight to her and when I got there, she told me that she had some important news for me. She claimed that it took a lot of hard work to decode what 'Fi' had said, but Zelda also stated that it was worth it. She then went on to talk about the poem, basically stating everything that the three of us Links had stated upon initial theorization of what it meant. Then, she finally confirmed one of the things that I had said at the time:

"So that means that, yes, you were right: she was talking about a sword of lore… the legendary Master Sword and…" she paused there, in order to (what I guessed) be dramatic. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, she finally continued,

"… all three of us knows exactly where each one is."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... Now, that wasn't quite as depressing, but if you're still saddened, then I do have something that might make you laugh. You see, about a week ago, I had a bunch of my friends over and we decided to play the game known as Slender... *sigh* One of us decided to record it. Honestly, all of the people in the video actually have a character in this story, so here you get to meet the irl versions of them! Other that my mother(who leaves very early), I'm the only female in the room AND I'm the first one to play ('cause its on my computer). The cameraman is Shaun, Mitchell is extremely hard to hear, Andrew plays second, and Jacob farts then gets air freshener sprayed on him. :P Which is all that you need to know in order to identify which voice belongs to who... because we played it in the dark. Here's the youtube link: watch? v=KXAyrYkG3Sk**

**Please note that I put a space in there. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this as a little something to cheer you up... I hope that it works! ;) Oh, and I almost forgot; please review?  
**


	76. Reflection

**Well, it looks like we're really close to the end of this part. However, we're not quite there yet. There isn't really much for me to say this week except for a response to The Drone: What you're thinking about is as of yet undecided. Remember that I am continuously calling this whole thing a trilogy. If I get anywhere near writing that part within the next few months, then I would consider myself lucky. As it is, we aren't completely done yet! ;) Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this week's chapters! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 76: Reflection

When Zelda told me that knight Link was right about the Master Sword, I got a little bit excited. However, it was when she told me that she knew where it was that I got even more excited. Not only that, but she seemed to allude that the other Zeldas knew where the other Master Swords were as well. We then went on to discuss how we were going to get it.

"Well, I did some research into it and I discovered a couple of old ruins that spoke about it in ancient hylian. So, I got them translated and I discovered that it apparently was laid to rest in a place that was then called the 'lost woods'. You see, after I discovered the location of these 'lost woods', I decided that I would set an exploration up to go there. Thankfully, it's all been worked out with the other Zeldas to make sure that we manage to do it at roughly the same time. This is because the princess from knight Link's dimension seemed to 'just have the feeling' that it wouldn't be wise to draw the different swords separately. Therefore, we'll be going in exactly four days and we'll bring very few of the others along."

I cheered up at all of this because it meant that I would be able to see the other Links again soon. I had absolutely no doubt whatsoever that the other hylians around me noticed it as well. Honestly, things were beginning to look up for us and I loved it. During one of the nights in waiting, I reflected upon myself and how much the other Links had changed me as a person. Before, I was just another mindless slave who did exactly what they were told and nothing more.

However, with their encouragement, I started thinking more and more for myself. With their help, I realized that I was able to make my own decisions and that most of them were good decisions in the long run. The desperation caused by the battles had forced me to think quickly and I almost always thought right. I was immeasurably glad that I continually received praise for this and that the others never tried to force me to do something, like what a slave master would. It was like I was truly free, but with the guidance that I needed.

I made sure to promise myself that I would thank them when we met up again. There was nothing else for me to do, though. So, I waited out the rest of the time that was left before we were to go. Thankfully, when the time came, Zelda decided to take only a couple of the other hylains with us just for help when traveling. Eventually, while traveling, we came across a very dense and fog-filled forest that just plain gave me the creeps…


	77. Complications

Chapter 77: Complications

After Zelda told me that she had discovered something, I was instantly very curious. She then revealed to me that knight Link had been right and that I was supposed to head out to find the Master Sword. However, I ended up asking her where it was. At this, she got very nervous and began stuttering a little bit. After I gave her a 'no nonsense' look, though, she sighed and began speaking a little bit more clearly.

"Well, you see, I googled it endlessly and I couldn't come up with ANYTHING. I was about to tell the other Zeldas that we were out of luck, until I discovered some old family relics. Sifting through them, I discovered the old journal of my fifth-great grandmother, Tetra. Technically, she was a 'Zelda' too, but she preferred it when people called her 'Tetra'. Anyway, there were a crapload of pages missing, and even though most of it talked about sailing around as a pirate, there was one excerpt that I found rather interesting.

"I read as 'so then he forced us to leave. One of the problems that I now see with this is that with the Master Sword now lying at the bottom of the ocean, what if the world needs it again? I can't really explain it, but I just have this feeling that it'll be needed in the future.' So, I did some more digging around and I actually found directions as to EXACTLY where its situated on the bottom of the great sea and I will admit that it being on the seafloor does pose a problem, but the other princess convinced me to just send you out anyway."

Needless to say, this confused the crap out of me. I simply didn't understand how in the world I would be able to get ahold of it. Everybody knew that the great sea was immeasurable deep and nobody had ever been able to get more than a few miles down, for some reason. So, then, how was I supposed to be able to dive to the bottom the freaking ocean if no one had ever done it (even with machine) before?! However, I found myself agreeing in the end because Zelda had never lead me astray before, no matter which one.

Confirming that I would head out on the upcoming weekend, we ended off the conversation. All throughout the rest of the week, I wasn't able to pay any attention in me classes because of how worried I was over it. Heck, I was so worried, that I didn't even notice how much Ethan and Andrew were still fighting. Honestly, bad scenario after bad scenario kept on flashing through my mind over what could happen out there. However, I still went, not even knowing what would await me.


	78. In The Forest

Chapter 78: In The Forest

I began to flip out a little bit when Princess Zelda said that she knew where the legendary Master Sword was. After all, nobody was supposed to know where it was. Then again, everyone did know that if it was magical and secretive, then the royal family probably knew something about it that the general public didn't. Therefore, I didn't question how she knew, seeing as she was likely to tell me that she had found it in her family archives or something.

We then went on to discuss where it was and when I was to go and get it. Apparently, it was in the middle of a forest of some sort. I then made a sarcastically playful remark about how useful that information was, but Zelda simply stated that at least it cut off two thirds of Hyrule. Therefore, it would be MUCH easier to find. While I couldn't disagree, there was still no certainty. Then, she stated that it was in an isolated location of the forest.

Hence, it would be even easier yet to find it. Therefore, with that information, I began to get ready for the trip into the deep woods. Thankfully, the trip itself didn't actually take that long. Instead, it had taken longer to travel to Death Mountain than it had taken to travel deep into the forest. The problem then was where to go after that.

For hours, I traveled around randomly in nearly every direction. However, I only found myself going around in circles. In fact, several days passed like this before I almost felt like giving up. Then, I noticed something that I hadn't before: a really weird looking stone. It was neither a gossip stone nor a sheikah stone; it looked like a ruin of some sort.

When I moved the piece of ruin, I heard something that sounded a little bit like a whistle. Purely on a whim, I decided to follow the sound, only to find more ruins. However, this time, I felt something a little bit weird, almost like the area was at an ultimate state of peace. So, I wandered around for a couple of hours, completely entranced by the area. That was until I came across a door that was seemingly guarded by two large statues.

When I got close to the door, though, it immediately opened, almost as though whatever was beyond it had been expecting me. Hesitantly, I walked through the door and followed its pathway. At the end, I saw a large clearing with nothing but a violet-hilted sword stuck in a pedestal in the middle of it. Without even an inkling of a doubt, I knew that it was the Master Sword in all its glory, for (unlike the rest of the area) it still looked shiny and new. Not wasting any time at all, I walked up to it in order to draw it and I took the handle. Unfortunately, I couldn't draw it!

Instead, I just stood there with my hand on its hilt. However, when I tried to pull away, I found myself unable to do so. Therefore, I just stood there, wondering what was going on, until I felt it. I wasn't exactly sure what it was until I remembered Princess Zelda telling me that we three Links most likely had to draw the Master Sword in synch. Then, I just that the other splits of the Master Sword were calling out to their respective Links…

* * *

**I'm sorry for leaving it off here. I promise that next week will be good. Anyway, please review and I'll be seeing you next week for the final three chapters of Sewing Time: Threads of Fate.**


	79. The Lost Woods

**Well, here it is. The final three chapters. I can't believe that we're here already. I'd just like to say that I'm so thankful to everyone who has read along thus far. You have no idea how much it means to me! I'm actually getting rather emotional over it. Anyway, I'll have a few things to say after the chapters, so be sure to read what I have there. Now on to replying to guest reviews, mainly the Drone: I'm sorry, but I think you spelled 'guardian' wrong. The first thing that I thought after reading that was 'why in the world would they have to fight a pokemon in order to get the Master Sword?' (I initially read it as 'gardevior') Then I lol'd because I realized that you meant 'guardian' (I didn't even realize that it was actually the name of a sinnoh gym leader). However, I still googled the word and it turns out that 'gardenia' is actually a group of flowers. I laughed big time at this for obvious reasons. However, the answers to your questions will be below. I just thought that I would share that little lol with you. Also, I won't be able to respond to any review of yours after this unless you make an account, so I'm sorry about that. Anyway, on to the chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 79: The Lost Woods

The fog was so dense; I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. Zelda had sent me into these 'lost woods' all alone because she was afraid that the Master Sword wouldn't show itself if she were with me. After all, it had been expecting me and if she were with me, then maybe I wouldn't be able to find it. I couldn't help but think got a moment that she had possibly gone crazy. Then again, I didn't even know at that point exactly what we were dealing with, so I just accepted it and went along.

Soon enough, though, I began to understand exactly why this place was called the '_lost_ woods'. Several hours of wandering around had gotten me nothing but lost, confused, and (admittedly) pissed off at this forest. I didn't normally get angry, but this maze of trees and fog was really starting to frustrate me in a bad way. Heck, I didn't even know if I was actually getting anywhere because it felt like I was continuously walking in circles.

After all, I had seemed to pass the same place multiple times. Then, I got the idea to leave a mark in one of the trees so that I could check to see if I was really just walking in circles. So, after creatively using the sharp end of my hookshot to leave a marking in the closest tree, I left to keep on walking around in the same way that I had been doing for a while. Eventually, I came across what I had thought was the same tree because it had the mark that I had made. However, on an instant later, I discovered that every single tree around me had the very distinct mark of my hookshot.

More confused than I had ever been in my entire life, I decided to sit down next to the tree to in order to just think. First of all, how in the world did every tree around me get the exact same marking, in the exact same spot? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. What was more was that the day was waning on and on and I didn't even want to imagine the kind of stuff that this place had wandering around at night. Yes, I was getting a little scared, but I still kept my head about it and simply pressed on.

Eventually, though, I felt something. It was kind of like a chill, but at the same time, it was kind of comforting. It felt a little bit like something was gently pulling me in some odd direction, almost like it was calling me. Hesitantly, I tried to follow it because it was such a different feeling than anything that I had ever felt before. I had to know what it was and it honestly felt like nothing else mattered at that point.

After some time, I came across a pathway between a bunch of trees that obviously lead somewhere. Oddly, though, the feeling seemed to be pulling me along in that direction. So, I walked along the pathway until I saw something glowing very faintly in the distance, cutting through the fog. I then figured out that the feeling was coming from it. As I came to that conclusion, the feeling stopped and I walked even closer to it.

When I got there, though, I saw a massive pedestal that was holding a single sword. The sword's hilt was violet-colored, but its slight glow was that of a light blue. I stared at it for a while before I reached out to touch it and I realized that this was the Master Sword in all of its glory. Slowly, I grabbed the hilt and I tried to pull it only to discover that it wouldn't come loose. I wanted to let go after discovering that, but, for some reason, I couldn't. It then took me a while to figure out that all three of us had to draw it in synch.

So, all that I had to do was wait.


	80. Bottom of the Sea

Chapter 80: Bottom of the Sea

Vague directions were vague, I guess. I had done all of the proper calculations and everything, but I still didn't know exactly what was going on. So as not to draw much attention, I used a small sailboat to make my way out to where the Master Sword supposedly was. However, I couldn't help but wonder if I was doing it right. After all, it was at the bottom and I was at the top of the sea, which made me even more confused.

I still had absolutely NO IDEA WHATSOEVER as to how I supposed to get the darn sword in the first place, but I still went along with it anyway. Suddenly, though, I felt a really weird, comforting sort of a chill down my spine. The weirdest part of it, though, was that it almost felt like it was pulling me. Curiously, I tried to feel where it might be pulling me to, but it felt strongest in wanting to pull me underwater.

However, straight down wasn't the only direction that it was pulling me, so I positioned the boat to be directly on top of where it wanted me to go. Then, I sat down in the boat to wonder what exactly it might be if it wasn't just my imagination. Heck, I even looked over the edge of the boat a couple of times just to see if something would happen. One time, though, I could have sworn that I had seen something glinting in the water at me.

It took me a while after that, but I eventually figured it out. The glint that was coming from underwater was the Master Sword and the strange feeling that was coming off of it was the same thing. So, the Master Sword was calling to me from the bottom of the ocean… and I had no way to get to it. Then, without warning, the feeling that was pulling me towards it intensified greatly and I couldn't resist taking another look. Imagine my surprise when I saw not a glint, but a strong (yet small) glow coming from where I figured the sword was.

I made an outburst in my frustration with the fact that I couldn't get to it. However, just after that, I fell out of the boat and into the water. Just as I was about to get back on the boat, though, I felt a serious urge to dive for it. Thus, despite how ridiculous it seemed, I took a deep breath and I pushed myself under the surface. Almost instantly after doing so, something grabbed me.

The invisible force pulled me further and further down, but I felt no water pressure. Instead, my mind could only register the glowing spot beneath me that seemed to be getting brighter as I kept on going deeper and deeper into the sea. Eventually, though, my lungs began to burn and whatever was pulling me down wouldn't let me go back for air. Then again, I realized too late that I had passes the point of no return quite some time prior. Therefore, the only thing that I could do was try to get as deep as I could within whatever amount of time I had left.

After a while, I couldn't take it anymore and I took a breath… while underwater… and I actually got air! One of the first thoughts that went through my head was how impossible this was. Then again, I was ready to believe it if I was ready to believe half of the crazy things that had happened to me since meeting the other Links. Thus, I simply decided not to question it as I dove even deeper yet towards the Master Sword.

When the glow was within reach, I started to make out the shape of the sword itself. I could also see that the sword was lodged in a statue that looked like it had a face… and the Master Sword was stuck in the statue's 'forehead'. It almost looked like if the statue were alive, then the Master Sword was plunged into the statue-person's forehead while they had been looking up. In seeing this, I figured that if there was a story behind this, then it must have been a pretty interesting one.

Either way, I could see that the near overwhelming glow was a light blue, but I could tell that the hilt was supposed to be a violet color and be intricately designed. I then reached out to grab the sword and I pulled. When I did so, though, it came out with ease and it started glowing brighter than ever before. After squeezing my eyes shut, I felt my feet make contact with something solid and I opened my eyes to find myself in the tower of the gods.


	81. The Threads of Fate

Chapter 81: The Threads of Fate

I had held on to the Master Sword for what had seemed like hours before I felt the urge to pull it from its pedestal. When I did, though, it started to glow brighter than anything that I had ever seen before. When I opened my eyes, though, I found myself in the shrine of the gods. Confused, I looked around and I found that I was in the same room as the threads of courage, power, and wisdom. Therefore, I stepped up to the center of the room with the Master Sword in my hand.

When I got to the second-last step, though, I realized that the other Links were both there as well. Slave Link looked pretty normal, but future Link looked utterly soaked. After we got over the initial shock of the three of us being together once again, I asked him what had happened and he replied by telling us that his Master Sword was at the bottom of the sea. Slave Link looked surprised by this, but both he and I let it go after a while. After all, we had business to attend to.

The three of us, not knowing exactly what to do, each positioned ourselves in a triangular shape around the threads. We made sure that our backs were each facing our own respective dimensions, too. Then, we held each of our Master Swords by their hilts and pointed the blades towards the threads, purely on a whim. All of a sudden, the threads started to glow and unravel themselves from each other. Afterward, each one flew towards each of us.

I could only assume that each thread had gone to whoever had touched it first as they wrapped themselves around our swords. Then, all of sudden, electrical waves shot up each sword and mine became extremely difficult to hold onto. As this happened, I noticed a shadow moving along the walls, like what had happened back just before we had fought the Robot in the chamber of courage. Suddenly, a white ball of light and a black one rose from each sword and the threads went back to the center, where they entangled themselves with each other once again. Confused, the three of us looked at the balls of light. The white ones seemed to be trying to come together, but the black ones weren't letting them.

Instead, the three black balls pushed against the white ones as the three of us Links watched all of them struggle against each other. The shadow then engulfed the entire room and the black balls seemed to gain strength. Even if we had known what was going on, we still wouldn't have been able to do anything because they were far too high up to actually involve ourselves. Eventually, though, each black ball pushed a white ball out of the room and into a different dimension, each. After this, each Master Sword retracted the wings of its hilt, dulled, and the small yellow gem on each one turned grey. The legendary Master Sword had just lost its sacred power.

The shadow then split and left as well, following the balls of light. Thus, the three of us were stuck. None of us had any idea of what to do, even after we had spent about four hours just standing there, trying to figure it out. Eventually, I clumsily guessed that those balls of light had held the Master Sword's sacred powers. The others agreed and, after a pause, future Link stated that the three of us should go after them and try to find out more, if possible. Then, slave Link asked if that meant that the three of us had to split up again.

Hesitantly, I stated that it was so, but that it would be okay. The others agreed almost instantly and the three of us vowed to keep in touch using our respective Zeldas. At that, the three of us left each other once again… but not forever. We knew that we would see each other again because, just like Fi had said: there was so much more ahead…

The End

* * *

***hides* Please don't hurt me! Instead, please join me on September 7th, 2013 for the sequel, 'Sewing Time: Spirits of the Past'. Also, the idea of ending it like this and having a sequel has been planned since I was writing the chapters of the early teens, so yeah.**

**Also, for those romance lovers that have been going through this no-romance story, I have some good news for you. On August 17th, 2013, I will be posting a poem about the Kafei and Anju sidequest in Majora's Mask. Honestly, it just decided to pop out of my fingers while I was writing the chapters of the early thirties, so I've been holding onto it for a while. **

**Anyway, thank you all for reading Sewing Time: Threads of Fate and I'll be hoping to see you all again when the sequel rolls around. ;) Thank you.**


End file.
